PokeSpe: VS Sird
by TomFab
Summary: Sird's desire for the Pokédex has reached immeasurable proportions! Now ALL of the Pokédex Holders have to fight her! In order to stop her, the Dex Holders go to Sacred Island and settle the score once and for all!
1. VS Wailrein & Cacturne

So, this is a fic about a Pokédex Holders Reunion. I won't include any Generation V characters because the B/W Arc is nowhere near completion. I also don't know how the Hell the new Unova characters will be named, since the games' names are Black 2 and White 2 (How convinient *sarcasm*).

This is hypothetically after the HG/SS Arc. Since not much of the arc has been released, and we have to wait for the Volume for all the details (It comes out June 28th!), I won't make much reference to previous arcs. Just maybe really soft touches, nothing that goes deep into the story.

To be more precise, this story is about 2 months after the HG/SS arc, and 4 months after the Platinum arc.

-o-

As you might have noticed, Sird has been the connection of a lot of arcs, and I wouldn't be surprised if she were to be the final villain of the story (If it even has an end, the games just keep popping out like Baseballs coming out of a Baseball Machine). In this fic, she has a connection with the events of the HG/SS arc. I'm pretty sure you know the main topic of that arc, but here is what you need to retain for this fic:

- The new Team Rocket Admins (Proton, Petrel, Ariana, Archer) make Arceus appear in the Johto region. (It has something to do with the plates you give Arceus to change type, but I don't know much about it)

- At some point, the battle of the Johto Pokédex Holders with Team Rocket and Arceus is taken to the Ruins of Alph, the place seems to have an effect due to Arceus being there, and they're all teleported to the Sinjoh Ruins.

- This is where the real Team Rocket plan starts moving, Arceus starts creating the Creator Trio (Palkia, Dialga Giratina). The Johto Dex Holders win the battle by vaporizing the still forming Dragon Trio with an Ultimate Team Attack (Frenzy Plant Blast Burn Hydro Cannon) and freeing Arceus from Team Rocket's control.

-o-

**/MAJOR SPOILER: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED/**

So, for those of you who know Silver gets blind at the climax of the HG/SS arc, he will have his eyesight in this fic. I won't put much into it, since it is a major spoiler, but here, he will be cured of it, somehow. It would suck if he couldn't see forever.

**/END OF SPOILER/**

-o-

Some of Gold's and Silver's Pokémon evolved in the HG/SS arc. Also, due to losing Ursaring when it went to take care of Giovanni (Giovanni disappeared), Green traded his Rhydon with Silver, causing it to evolve into a Rhyperior.

In this fic, the Rotom Diamond befriends in the Platinum Arc joins his team. And the Diglett and Buizel that Pearl captured evolved.

The teams of the Pokédex Holders and the Pokémon nicknames are as follows (You might find something strange about the teams, but it's for something that will happen later in the plot:

**Red: **Poli (Poliwrath), Saur (Venasaur), Pika (Pikachu), Lax (Snorlax), Vee (Espeon), Aero (Aerodactyl)

**Green (Boy):** Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Porygon2, Ninetales

**Blue (Girl):** Jiggly (Wigglytuff), Turtley (Blastoise), Ditty (Ditto), Cleffy (Clefeable), Nidory (Niqueen), Granbull

**Yellow:** Ratty (Raticate), Dody (Dodrio), Gravvy (Golem), Omny (Omastar), Kitty (Butterfree), Chuchu (Pikachu)

**Gold:** Ataro (Ambipom), Poltaro (Politoed), Explotaro (Typhlosion), Utaro (Sudowoodo), Togetaro (Togekiss), Pichu

**Silver:** Weavile, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Kingdra, Gyarados (Red), Rhyperior

**Crystal:** Chumee (Smoochum), Arckee (Arcanine), Parasee (Parasect), Hitmonee (Hitmonchan), Xatee (Xatu), Mega (Meganium)

**Ruby:** Nana (Mightyena), Coco (Delcatty), Zuzu (Swampert), Mimi (Milotic), Ruru (Kirlia), Plusle (The one he befriended at the Abandoned Ship)

**Emerald:** Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine

**Sapphire:** Rono (Aggron), Toro (Blaziken), Walo (Wailord), Dono (Donphan), Pilo (Tropius), Minun (The one she befriended at the Abandoned Ship)

**Diamond:** Lax (Munchlax), Wig (Torterra), Don (Bastiodon), Tung (Lickilicky), Mamo (Mamoswine), Roto (Rotom)

**Pearl:** Chahiko (Chatot), Chimhiko (Infernape), Rayhiko (Luxray), Zelhiko (Floatzel), Dighiko (Dugtrio), Taurhiko (Tauros)

**Platinum:** Rapidash, Empoleon, Lopunny, Froslass, Cherrim, Pachirisu

-o-

For in-game characters, I'll use the names they have in the games.

As for shippings, **_NO!_** I do have my preferences, but I will try to avoid all kinds of shipping in this fic. However, I will NOT change the already existing relationships between the characters. _(Example: Ruby and Sapphire are still in love with each other, they still confessed to each other, and Ruby still says he doesn't remember)_

The way the story starts is not my favorite, I hate doing this kind of thing. But I wanted something else to happen, so this came into my mind. There are probably other ways, blame the hype I had when I found out that Volume 40 came out in May 28th. Still no translation, though.

I'll try to make the pace fast, and the title scheme will follow that of the manga. However, it won't just be '_VS Pokémon_', it can be '_VS Trainer_' too.

I'm Portuguese, and I don't know how the Beta System works, so if there are any errors, tell me so I can correct them.

Wow, long introduction... Let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

How could this happen? How could a simple reconnaissance mission lead up to this? There was absolutely nothing he could do about this! As much as he wanted!

"Professor Rowan, you have to think of something!" Berlitz (Platinum's father, he wasn't given a first name) shouted in despair.

"I'm trying, Berlitz!" Rowan replied "I'm trying! If only we had Professor Oak here-"

A thought passed through Rowan's mind, and he immediately reached for his PokéGear, he dialed Oak's number "I'm going to call Professor Oak! I'll ask him for help!" he started the call.

-o-

_Ring Ring..._

Oak picked up as his PokéGear rang "Professor Rowan! I wasn't expecting your call." he said "I'm in Pallet Town today, and not in wor- " he was cut off when he heard Rowan shouting through the phone.

"Professor Rowan! Calm down! I can't understand you!" Oak said, starting to worry.

After hearing Rowan's words, Oak couldn't believe it "WHAT?"

Rowan explained the situation to Oak, who replied "I can't believe it! She talked to you? I see... So we only have four days..."

Rowan explained a bit more. Oak said "A Darkrai? I see... Anyway, there's only one way to solve this problem. I'll get everything ready as soon as possible!"

-o-

"Okay. In the meantime, I'll try to find out the place!" Rowan said, hanging up. He turned to Berlitz "We have work to do!"

-o-

Top of Mt. Silver

-o-

The Blizzard blew at threatening sppeds. He was at a disadvantage here. His opponent was an Ice-type, while he was using a Grass-type. He had other Pokémon, but then it wouldn't be as much of a challenge.

"Saur, look out!" he shouted as the Wailrein shot an Ice Beam at the Venusaur "Damn it! Saur, Razor Leaf!"

The Venusaur did as told and shot the cutting leaves at the Ice Pokémon, but they were blown by the Blizzard. Saur and his trainer jumped out of the way of another Ice Beam. This was going on for too long, the Blizzard was clearly affecting the Venusaur, but the Wailrein remained intact. There was no other way around it, he had to use it.

"Saur! Frenzy Plant!" the trainer ordered.

The trainer looked in surprise as he saw a Fire attack merging with his Pokémon's Frenzy Plant. Even though the Blizzard weakened it, the combined attack hit the Wailrein with more than enough power to make it faint. Just then, the Blizzard softened, but still didn't disappear. He looked up and saw a Charizard flying over him, carrying a trainer on its back.

"Are you an idiot?" the new trainer said "You were fighting an Ice-type with a Grass-type in the middle of a Blizzard."

"Green!" the Venusaur trainer said as he retrieved his Pokémon "How did you find me?"

The Charizard trainer hopped off and retrieved the Flying Pokémon "I think I know you well enough, Red."

"I see..." Red said "So, why are you here?"

"Grandpa sent me since you were unreachable." Green said "I have something very important to talk to you about."

-o-

Sevii Islands

-o-

She released her Pokémon and relaxed under the soft rays of Sun bathing the garden of her parents' house. She lied down on one of the mats. This felt so good. She had to seriously reconsider wether she stayed with her life full of adventures or changed to this calm and peaceful lifestyle.

_Ring Ring... _Her PokéGear rang, she picked it up.

"Hello~?" she said "Oh, Professor Oak! Wha- " she was cut off by the Professor.

"What did you say?" she asked after hearing Oak. She sat up in a flash, hearing the Professor continue "That isn't a problem! What do you want me to do?" she said.

After hearing the Professor she replied "Of course!" she hung up and turned to her Pokémon "Everyone, I'm going to need your help!"

She returned every Pokémon besides her Wigglytuff to their Pokéballs "Jiggly, take me to Two Island right away!"

The Wigglytuff inflated as it lifted in the air and she hopped on. As she left the house, she saw her parents coming out to the garden. They looked at her, and she could see they were confused.

"Blue, what's wrong?" her father shouted "Didn't you say you had nothing to do today?"

"I'm sorry, Papa, Mama!" Blue shouted back "There's something I have to do! It is really _really_ important! I'll be back before long!"

Blue's parents looked at their daughter as she flied away on her Wigglytuff. Blue's mother looked sadly at her daughter "How long will it be before we can all live together and in peace here on One Island?"

"I don't know..." Blue's father replied "But we have to accept this is the kind of life our daughter has."

-o-

Viridian Forest

-o-

_...zzZzZzzZzZzzZzZzz..._

"Yellow." he said to the sleeping girl, but there was no reaction. He tried again "Yellow!" there was still no response. He decided to use his Last Resort.

"YELLOW!" he shouted his lungs out, making the girl jump out of the tree to the ground in surprise.

"Oww!" Yellow said as she rubbed her sore arm "What is it, Uncle?"

"Professor Oak called." Wilton said "But you were sleeping so bad you didn't notice."

"Well, it's not like I have a PokéGear for long." Yellow said, getting up "Did he say anything?"

"He didn't want to discuss it with me..." Wilton said "But he said to go and meet up with him immediately."

Yellow called for her party and hopped on her Dody, she then retrieved her other Pokémon "Very well!" she said "Go, Dody! To- " she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Wilton asked.

"Where is the Professor right now?" Yellow asked, making Wilton comically fall on his back.

"He said he was in Pallet Town." Wilton replied.

"Okay!" Yellow said "Go, Dody! To Pallet Town!"

Yellow's Dodrio sped off towards the Professor's location.

-o-

New Bark Town

-o-

"Gold!" Joey **(JP: Gorou, CY: Grant)** shouted. He wondered if Gold was even in the House. After all, he went everywhere and almost never stopped. Receiving no response, he decided to knock at the front door.

"Yes?" Gold's mother said as she opened the door "Oh, Joey! Nice to see you!"

"Yeah..." Joey replied "I'm sorry, Gold's mom. But is Gold here?"

"Well..." Gold's mother looked above to the sky. Joey did the same.

He saw what seemed to be an egg with wings. He noticed there was someone on top of the egg "Um... Is that Gold?"

"Yes, it is." Gold's mother said "And that's Togetaro, his Togekiss."

"Wow..." Joey said "It's been so long since I last saw Gold... I didn't know Togetaro had evolved."

"Time does pass by quickly." Gold's mother said "Anyway, why did you want to talk to Gold?"

"Its- It's something very important." Joey said "It's a message from Professor Elm himself!"

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Joey heard, just as Gold fell on the ground face first.

Joey immediately turned to the fallen Dex Holder "Gold!" he ran over to the Breeder "Are you okay?"

Gold sat up in a flash and turned up "Hey Togetaro! I told you not to turn upside down!"

The Togekiss descended to his trainer's side. Togetaro seemed a bit disappointed. After all they had been trying to make him control his flight for almost two months now.

Gold sighed "I guess it can't be helped." he then closed his fists with a grin on his face "We will need to practice more!"

"Um... Gold?" Joey called.

"Huh?" Gold turned to Joey "Oh, Joey! Long time no see!"

Joey sweat-dropped "Uh... Yeah..." he then shook his head to focus "Anyway, I need to talk to you. It's very important! Come over to Professor Elm's Lab!"

"Important?" Gold thought back to the last time he had something 'important' to do. He ended up fighting Arceus. It would be better if he brought his whole team with him "Wait a second." Gold entered his house.

Seconds later he came out. Now with his complete team (in the Pokéballs) he turned to Joey "Let's go."

-o-

Violet City

-o-

She hung up and turned to Emerald.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to get to Pallet Town ASAP!" Crystal said "Orders by Professor Oak! You too!"

"Me too?" Emerald asked "I wonder why would Professor Oak need me..."

"Anyway, let's go!" Crystal said, before turning to the kids in Earl's Academy "We have to go now. We will be back."

"Yeah, see ya!" Emerald said.

Crystal took out her Xatu and grabbed Emerald by his fake arm. Before the Hoenn Dex Holder could say anything, Xatee had already sped off to Pallet Town.

-o-

In the woods around Littleroot Town

-o-

"Come 'ere!" Sapphire shouted as she ran after Ruby.

"No way! I did nothing wrong!" Ruby shouted back as he ran from the Wild Girl.

"The Hell you didn't!" Sapphire shouted "I want my Pokémon back as they were before!"

"Why? It makes them look good!" Ruby said "I was helping you!"

Sapphire had let Ruby groom her Pokémon, but the boy went over his limits! He dressed every single Pokémon on her team with stupid accessories. It was one thing trying to turn her into a 'proper girl', but no one... No one touched her Pokémon!

"Why you!" Sapphire was about to tackle the Contest Winner when she noticed a kind of wall made out of electric sparks. And Ruby was running right into it "Ruby! Look out!"

Ruby turned forward and saw a wall of electricity. He slammed his feet on the ground as he tried to stop, but the grass was wet and too slippery, he was going to crash into it and get electrocuted.

"Darn it!" Sapphire reached for a Pokéball "Dono, stop Ruby!"

The Donphan appeared and, with its snout, grabbed Ruby and threw him back. However, because of the slippery grass, it crashed into the electric wall. Being a Ground-type, he was unaffected, but the clothes Ruby had put on him burned off.

Sapphire caught up to the fallen Ruby "Ruby! Are you okay?"

Ruby sat up and looked at Dono "Oh no! The clothes I put on him! They burned off!"

Sapphire's anger reached its maximum, and she expressed it by slapping Ruby "We just saved your life and you're worried about clothes?"

Ruby rubbed his cheek "But... they were so cool!"

Sapphire grabbed Ruby by his collar "Ya know, I can still throw you at the electric wall." a grin appeared on her face "If I were you, I'd start changing my Pokémon back before being thrown to that wall and end up in a hospital."

Ruby gulped in fear "Okay... I'll change them back. No need to get mad..."

"That's my boy." Sapphire said, letting him go. She got up and looked at the wall "Why is this wall here?"

"Maybe there's some Electric-type Pokémon nearby." Ruby said, getting up and dusting his clothes off.

Just then, a small explosion was heard and the wall disappeared, shocking both Ruby and Sapphire. They decided to see what it was.

"Dono, let's go!" Sapphire said running forward along with her Donphan. Ruby followed close behind.

It wasn't long before they bumped into a Pokémon battle. Sapphire stopped right in her tracks, causing Dono to stop and wait for his trainer. Ruby caught up with the girl.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Ruby... Look who is battling." Sapphire replied.

Ruby looked at the battlefield, it was a fight between a Caturne and a Plusle and Minun "A Cacturne and... Plusle and Minun?" then it snapped, these were the Pokémon ha and Sapphire befriended at the Abandoned Ship! "What are Plusle and Minun here for?"

"I don- " Sapphire was cut off when sand appeared out of nowhere and formed a gust.

"It's using Sandstorm!" Ruby said, reaching for his Pokéball "We gotta help them!" he threw it "Zuzu!"

"Dono! Go!" Sapphire said.

It was actually a smart choice, since they were Ground-types, the Sandstorm wouldn't affect them. However, Ruby also had disadvantage. His Zuzu was Water-type and Ground-type, while Cacturne was a Grass-type. He decided to turn that disadvantage into an advantage.

"Zuzu! Bide!" Ruby ordered.

"Dono! Rollout!" Sapphire shouted.

Dono hit the Cacturne, but it didn't faint. It jumped above and went for the Swampert. It then fired one of its needles at Zuzu, who took the attack without responding.

"Just a little longer, Zuzu!" Ruby said.

"Dono! Rock Tomb!" Sapphire ordered.

Dono attacked, but the Cacturne jumped out of the way of the rocks. It then fired another needle at Zuzu, who still took the attack without retaliate.

_'Just a bit more... Just a bit more... Okay, now!'_ Ruby thought, before ordering "Zuzu, now! Channel it all to the Caturne!"

Zuzu unleashed the stored energy and inflicted double of the damage it had sustained during Cacturne's attacks. The Cacturne fainted.

Ruby sighed in relief, before looking at Sapphire, who didn't seem happy about the situation "What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be the expert at battles!" Sapphire said.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad about it." Ruby said "If you weren't a battle expert you wouldn't have all eight badges, would you?"

"Shut u- " Sapphire was cut off when a Minun jumped onto her. The same thing happened to Ruby, but with a Plusle.

Sapphire held Minun in her arms "Oh, yeah! We saved you, right?"

"You're welcome!" Ruby said, holding Plusle in his arms.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" the two trainers heard "Where are you? I heard an explosion!" Ruby and Sapphire saw Professor Birch appearing behind the trees. He walked up to them "Ruby, Sapphire! Thank God you're okay!"

"What is it, Dad?" Sapphire asked.

"There's something really important you should do!" Birch said "Come!"

-o-

Somewhere in Johto

-o-

_Ring Ring..._

Silver picked up the call "Yeah? What is it, Sis?" he asked.

He heard Blue's voice through the phone before replying "I see... I'm on my way, then."

Silver hung up and let Honchkrow out of his Pokéball "To Pallet Town." Silver said, before grabbing the Honchkrow's foot and flying off into the distance.

-o-

Hours later... In Oak's Lab at Pallet Town

-o-

She hopped off her Wigglytuff and ran towards the Lab. She burst the door open to see all the other Pokédex Holders had already arrived. She then took her place beside the Kanto Dex Holders.

"Blue, Did you get what I asked?" Oak said.

"It wasn't easy, but I did it." Blue replied.

"Very well." Oak decided to start his speech, walking back and forth in the lab "You're probably wondering why I called all of you here." he stopped walking "The reason is simple. Your fellow Pokédex Holders from Sinnoh were taken away."

The statement created a wave of shock throughout all of the Pokédex Holders. There were lots of questions they had. There were other Pokédex Holders? They had new juniors? Why were they abducted?

"If you're wondering why they were abducted..." Oak started "I think it was because the enemy wants **you **to fight them."

"What?" Gold reacted.

"Who is the enemy?" Red asked.

"I talked to Riley of Iron Island through Professor Rowan while you were all coming." Oak said "According to him, there is an evil person who is obsessed with Pokédexes."

"Obsessed?" Crystal asked.

"Yes." Oak said "Your fellow Pokédex Holders from Sinnoh had their Pokédex taken away by that person." he continued "It is possible that same person is so obsessed over the Pokédexes that they want all of them."

"What's that person's name?" Yellow asked.

"Sird." Oak said.

The Kanto Dex Holders and Silver gasped at the mention of the name. Gold turned to Silver "What is it?"

"Sird... That's the person who turned us into statues!" Silver said, shocking the rest of the Dex Holders.

"Where is she?" Red asked, suddenly angry "Where is Sird?"

"..." Oak thinked for a bit "She's at a place none of us has ever visited."

"What place is it?" Red insisted.

"Sacred Island." Oak said "We have one person who can take you there, since we already have the coordinates."

"Is it Mr. Briney?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly." Oak said "I already contacted him and gave him the coordinates. However, it'll take two days for him to get ready and one more for the trip."

"How much time do we have?" Crystal asked.

"About four days." Oak said "So, I want you all to get ready in time!"

"YES!" the Dex Holders said.

-o-

Sacred Island

-o-

He fell to his knees. He had tried so many times to break free he lost count of them. He returned his Infernape to his Pokéball "It's no use." he said.

He turned to the other two, who were simply sitting down and hugging their knees, waiting for time to pass. This was Hell! How did it come to this? What had they done to deserve this? It didn't matter. They were pretty much dead now. Without knowing the reason, he reached out for the barrier that was confining them. As soon as he touched it, he felt a shock and pulled his hand back. An idea ocurred to him.

"Dia." he called "Lend me your Rotom."

Diamond and Platinum lifted their heads and looked at Pearl with confusion on their face. What was he going to try now? Shrugging it off, Diamond let Roto out of its Pokéball.

"Roto, Pearl wants to try something." Diamond said "Why don't you help him?"

Roto nodded and went to Pearl, waiting to hear what he should do. Pearl looked at Roto.

"Roto, I need you to charge as much electricity as you can and run over there" Pearl said, pointing to the barrier "Can you do it?"

Diamond and Platinum were now paying their full attention to Pearl and Roto. Roto nodded at Pearl and started charging as much electric power as he could. He then lunged at the barrier. Roto crashed into the barrier, but was immediately pushed back. Diamond immediately went to see if Roto was alright. Thankfully, the Rotom was okay. Pearl looked at the barrier, and saw it. A hole. A very tiny one, but a hole nonetheless. He had found out the weakness of the barrier!

"Dia, Little Miss!" Pearl called "Look at this!" he pointed to the closing hole.

Diamond and Platinum approached the hole and gasped. There was still a spark of hope after all. They got up, and Platinum took out her Pachirisu, while Pearl took out his Rayhiko. Diamond prepared his Roto.

"Hey, Pearl." Diamond called "If you had Rayhiko, why did you ask for Roto's help?"

"I wanted to be sigilous about this." Pearl said "We're obviously being watched, using a smaller Pokémon would be better to see if it works."

"Okay, on 3 we try to open the hole in the barrier." Platinum said "1..."

"2..."

"3!"

-o-

And that was the first chapter! As you might have noticed, there are no Legendaries in the teams I set up, there is a reason for that.

Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum figure out a way to get out! Will they do it? Find out in the next chapter!

As for how Rowan managed to know that the Sinnoh Dex Holders were abducted, he received a hologram message from Sird herself, she showed the Darkrai she has and showed the Sinnoh Dex Holders inside the barrier. She then said Rowan had 4 days to figure out a way to rescue them.

After that, they traced the call. They saw it came from Sacred Island (Yes, it's a made up place) and when they were looking for the reason for the abduction, they managed to contact Riley, they showed him the message and he told them about Sird's obsession over the Pokédex.

So, that's how it was done.

Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review!

Have an awesome day.


	2. VS Latios & Latias

Hey, people! So, since I'm so hyped for PokéSpe (and will probably be for the next entire month), I have another chapter ready. I also made some changes to the end of the first chapter, so it wouldn't be so confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

EDIT: This chapter has been changed for compatibility purposes. Some stuff were not according to the manga, but it wasn't anything that changed the course of the story.

-o-

2 days later...

Sevii Islands

-o-

Kimberly **(Coronis: Brinca)** stood on the edge of Two Island, looking thoughtfully at the horizon as a fresh breeze passed by. Blue, the Blastoise trainer, had come to her 2 days ago. She was looking for the bangles that enabled the Ultimate Moves. When Kimberly had asked why, Blue had said it was orders from Professor Oak. She made the girl go through the same training the Charizard and Venusaur trainers did, in order to make the girl prove her point. She passed with flying colors. Kimberly could be a lot of things, but she didn't break promisses, so she gave the bangles to the Blastoise girl.

Just yesterday, though, Blue returned to her and told her the true reason why she asked for the bangles. She was shocked when she found out. There were other Pokédex Holders! What's more they had been abducted by Sird, the one who had turned the first five Dex Holders into stone! If Kimberly had known earlier, she would have given the bangles away instead of making the girl go through Hell. But what was done, was done.

Apparently, Sird was in Sacred Island. It had been a long time since Kimberly had been there. It was a troublesome place. She just hoped the kids would fare well against that woman.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the sea one last time. There it was. The boat that carried the saviors to their battle, going up to the endless sea. The way to get into the island was tricky, but like her, Briney had also been in Sacred Island, so she was sure they would get there safely.

-o-

Hours later...

Briney's boat

-o-

Ruby inspected the boat from one tip to the other. He was surprised with the results. It was big enough for ten people to have a comfortable trip. It was pretty nice too. However, there was one thing that really stood out for him, the kitchen. It was large and spacious, perfect for when everyone decided to get together. He wondered how Mr. Briney could get a boat like this to a private trip in so little time. Ruby had already asked the Captain, but he said it was a secret.

Shrugging it off, he decided to do what everyone else was doing and got up to the terrace. When he got there, he could see the other Dex Holders and their Pokémon.

Red just stood in the front talking to Green, while Pika was playing with Chuchu and Gold's Pichu. Yellow was sleeping, with her straw hat covering her eyes. Blue wasn't doing anything in particular, just sitting in the bench that was there and looking out to the sea. Gold was playing cards with Silver (who was winning), while Crystal was counting all the Balls she had (Pokéballs, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Heavy Balls, and so on) as a pastime. Her Chumee was helping her piling the Pokéballs by type. Emerald was taking a piss on the edge, and Sapphire was playing with the newly joined Minun.

That was when Ruby realized he now had a Plusle on his team. He decided to take the example of some of the Pokédex Holders and took Plusle out of his Pokéball. Neither Ruby nor Sapphire had figured out the names for their new Pokémon yet. Ruby looked at Plusle, who went to play along with Minun and Sapphire. Knowing there wasn't much he could do right now, Ruby sat on the bench and took out his PokéBlock case. He started organizing the blocks in order to kill time.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Red asked Green, who was still talking to him.

"Why are you asking?" Green replied.

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to think." Red said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter which plan we have." Green said "You're going to overdo it anyway."

"Hmph... You're right." Red said.

Gold finally made his move, he was hoping this would work. Up until now, he had challenged Silver for 3 games and he lost the 3 times. So now he absolutely had to win! He put the card down, it was a King. Gold grinned with confidence, surely Silver wouldn't have an- Shock soared through Gold's body when he saw Silver's card was an Ace. This couldn't be! He had lost 4 times!

"Oh, dammit!" Gold said, throwing the cards on the floor in rage for another loss.

"What's wrong?" Silver mockingly asked "I thought you said you would win this time."

Gold started fuming in anger, but he did his best to control himself "Don't tempt me..."

"Well, you're the one who challenged me." Silver said "It's not my fault that you're so bad at this."

Blue looked down at the bangles on her hands. According to Professor Oak and Kimberly, Sacred Island was a difficult place. The Sinnoh Dex Holders would need the Ultimate Moves to get through safely. She would have to put the bangles on them as soon as they broke free. She went back to looking at the sea, she wondered what was Sacred Island exactly like.

Minun and Plusle had now joined the Pikachu family at Sapphire's request. The trainer had noticed how much the two electric Pokémon wanted to play with the other electric Pokémon, so she told them to go. She then turned to Ruby, he was sitting on the bench doing something with a case. She walked up to him and sat beside him, she tried to get a look at what he was doing.

"What're you doing?" she asked, curious.

"Ah!" Ruby yelled as he jumped out of the bench in surprise. He quickly grabbed his hat so it wouldn't fall off "What's wrong with you? You scared the Hell out of me!"

"What?" Sapphire shouted back, outraged "I just asked you what you were doing! You're the one who jumped all of a sudden!"

"You snuck up on me!" Ruby replied.

"Ruby! You're such a-" Sapphire was cut off when Briney appeared climbing the stairs.

"Ok, who is the bastard that's taking a piss? My left window is covered with it!" Briney yelled at the Dex Holders, he then spotted Emerald, who hastily jumped out of the edge and started running for dear life "COME HERE, YOU!"

"Aah! Save me!" Emerald pleaded for help.

Briney shouted so loud Yellow jolted awake, and scared the Hell out of Crystal, causing her to let go of her bag with the balls organized by type. It was needless to say the balls got all messed up again.

"What's happening?" Crystal asked, looking around.

"Uh... What?..." Yellow asked as she stretched her arms trying to actually wake up.

Red and Green looked as Briney chased Emerald around. The scene was actually pretty funny, and Red thought he would be laughing at it if this were to be a normal day. Of course it wasn't a normal day, though. Even though he didn't know them yet, his fellow Pokédex Holders had been abducted, and the one who did it was none other than Sird! He just wouldn't stand for it!

Red snapped out of his thoughts when the boat bumped into a (probably) bigger wave. Red almost lost his balance. He looked around and spotted a change in the air. The sky wasn't sunny anymore, it was instead covered with enormous thunderclouds. The waters weren't calm, but were raging and full of whirlpools. What was the meaning of this sudden change?

"Oh, damn..." Briney said, having stopped running after Emerald "We're there..."

"What?" the Pokédex Holders were shocked.

Briney ran back inside "Cover yourselves! This is going to be the tricky part!"

Suddenly, a thunder came down in front of the boat, just when another wave bumped into it. It started pouring. The Dex Holders held onto everything they could, while returning their Pokémon to the Pokéballs. Briney did his best to control the boat.

"Oh man!" Gold shouted while holding onto the handrail "This is NOT how I wanted to die!"

-o-

Sacred Island

-o-

Pearl finished the food Diamond had prepared. It was a blessing that woman didn't take their backpacks away, it was because of that Diamond had ingredients for making his delicious food. True Diamond didn't have fire, but Pearl had Chimhiko to provide it, so it wasn't that much of a problem. The real problem was they were still stuck inside the barrier! They tried to use their strongest electric attacks attacks, but the hole only widened enough to let a hand go through. Apparently, the barrier would only be broken if it was attacked by both sides.

"It's really good, Diamond." Platinum said, smiling to the boy.

"Yeah, your food's always delicious, Dia!" Pearl said.

"It was nothing." Diamond replied, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Pearl put his plate down and looked to the barrier "We've been here for way too long. We have to find a way to break out."

"But how?" Platinum replied "We don't have anyone on the other side."

"Yeah, and not even Roto, who's a Ghost-type could get past the barrier." Diamond said.

"There is a way." they heard a voice coming from outside of the barrier. The Sinnoh Trio turned to see Sird standing beside what seemed like a panel on the wall.

"You!" Pearl shouted "You kidnapped us!"

"Indeed." Sird said, pushing a few buttons on the panel "My name is Sird, I believe we haven't been introduced yet."

"What do you want from us?" Platinum asked.

"I want Pokédexes." Sird answered.

"Pokédexes?" Diamond was surprised and confused "We don't have them! You-"

"Took them away from you." Sird completed. She walked near the barrier "Yes, I have your Pokédexes."

"Then if you already have them why do you want them?" Pearl defiantly asked.

"I have your Pokédexes, but I want all of the Pokédexes." Sird said.

"What do you mean?" Diamond replied.

All of the Pokédexes? Could this mean-? No way! Platinum looked at Sird in the eyes "You want the Pokédexes of our seniors!"

"What?" Diamond and Pearl looked at Platinum with a surprised look on their face.

"Exactly." Sird said.

"Then that means..." Platinum drifted off.

"I kidnapped you to lure the other Pokédex Holders." Sird completed "I will fight against the Pokédex Holders and I will erase them from existance."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Platinum replied "Aren't Pokédex Holders superbly strong?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, Little Miss is right!" Diamond said "They saved entire regions! Surely they can beat you!"

Sird started laughing, each time her laughs got louder and louder. She found it funny how naive these people were. She then suddenly stopped it, before turning to the Sinnoh Dex Holders "You think I would call for a battle with Pokédex Holders without preparing myself?" she truned and started walking away "How foolish. All the preperations are ready. And one thing is sure, I will get the Pokédexes."

Sird left the Sinnoh Trio speechless. There was a ray of hope, since now they knew their seniors were coming for them. If they had electric Pokémon, they could break free and help them in the battle. But there were other variants. They needed to be found and needed strong enough attacks to stand up to that woman. In the brief battle they had against her, they had been completely outmatched. She had unbelievably strong Pokémon, they didn't stand a chance.

-o-

Briney's boat

-o-

Briney was holding the steering wheel still. They had gotten considerably closer now, the shore wasn't far away, but the waters were so wild they couldn't get any closer without wrecking the ship. When he had come to Sacred Island, the weather wasn't like this! It was a strong weather, but nothing of these proportions. There were lightnings raging everywhere, there were 10 meter tall waves bumping into the boat every 2 seconds, and it was pouring so hard the boat itself was carried away. It was impossible to navigate like this!

"Screw it!" he went outside to tell the Dex Holders the bad news.

Red was the first to notice Briney coming to the outside. He took Saur out and ordered it to hold Briney with a vine "What is it!" Red asked, holding his hat so it wouldn't fly off.

"I can't get any closer!" Briney shouted "It's impossible!"

"You can't get closer?" Red shouted back. He received a nod from Briney. This was bad news, they couldn't get to the island. There had to be a way!

"Red!" Green called "Use the vines!"

"What!"

"Use the vines!" Green shouted.

Red thought for a bit, before looking at the Island, it had quite a bit of vegetation in it, though there was a scary cliff. He decided to take Green's advice and replied "Of course!" he turned to Crystal and Emerald "Hey, Crystal, Emerald! Take out your Grass-types!"

Crystal and Emerald nodded and took out Mega and Sceptile, respectively.

"Now shoot their vines to the island!" Red shouted "Make sure they grab onto something!"

Crystal and Emerald did as told and ordered their Pokémon to shoot the vines at the island, while Red did the same with Saur. Red prepared to shout the next direction "Now, everyone! Slide through the vines to get to the island!"

Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow were the first ones to go, they were followed immediately by Gold, Silver and Blue. Green went afterwards. Red looked at the other two Grass-type trainers and simply nodded. They slided through the vines. Red managed to get to the island without problems and immediately returned Saur to the Pokéball, Emerald did the same with his Sceptile. However, a thunder hit Crystal's vine right behind her, breaking it in two, and the girl swung until she crashed on the cliff of the island. It hurt, but she wasn't lost, Mega was out of her Pokéball after all.

Just then, another thunder striked right beside Briney's boat, making Mega lose balance and fall into the wild waters. Without thinking, Crystal returned Mega to her Pokéball. As a result, now she had no way to go up, since the vine was tearing apart.

"Crystal!" Gold managed some quick thinking and got Ataro out "Ataro, get Crystal!" Gold said as he handed his indestructible billiard cue to the Ambipom.

Ataro caught the cue with one of its tail hands and went down the cliff, grabbing onto the edge. Ataro extended the tail with the cue so that Crystal could grab onto it, which she did, just as the vine broke apart. Using the free tail, Ataro managed to pull himself and Crystal up to safety.

After catching her breath, Crystal went to hand the cue over to Gold, who had just returned Ataro to his Pokéball "Thank you, Gold." she said, while giving the cue back.

"No need to thank me!" Gold said, yet he sounded so arrogant it was almost possible to see his nose up.

"Let's continue." Red said "We just got over to the Island, we still have a long way to go." he walked into the maze, followed by the other Pokédex Holders.

-o-

Sird looked at the radars, they had detected the Pokédexes. She made a total count of ten. Sird smirked to herself, all of the Pokédex Holders were coming to rescue their fellow Sinnoh Dex Holders. This meant she wouldn't need to wait much longer for the Pokédexes. But that wasn't all she wanted, she wanted to get rid of all Pokédex Holders! They had ruined her plans far too many times to escape her wrath.

She looked at the panel for a few seconds, and after thinking about it, she clicked two buttons at the same time. She then went to sit on a throne-like chair, waiting for the outcome of her choice.

"Let's see how they fare."

-o-

As they walked through the forest, the weather seemingly got better. They didn't know where to go, so they simply continued forward, they had to get somewhere. However, the forest was so dense one couldn't see where they were going, so Gold decided to be the 'hero' again.

"I'm tired of this. I'm gonna open a way!" he said, taking out his Typhlosion "Explotaro, go!" he ordered, pointing to the thick maze.

"Wai-" Silver wanted to stop Gold, but it was too late. Gold's Explotaro had already fired.

There was so much fire the Dex Holders had to close their eyes. Explotaro's flames opened a way through the maze, leaving the surrounding vegetation burning to ashes and lot of smoke. Crystal, who was the first one to open her eyes, started scolding Gold.

"What's wrong with you?" Crystal shouted "You could've caught us all in it!"

"Stop scolding me, Super Serious Gal!" Gold replied "I just opened a way to where we were headed, that's all!"

"Uh... guys..." Red said, pointing to the now opened way, he could see a figure as the smoke cleared "I guess we have company."

"What is that Pokémon?" Green asked, trying to look through the smoke.

"That's..." Crystal said, shocked when she recognized the Pokémon "That's Latios!"

"And it doesn't seem friendly..." Ruby said.

"It's going to attack us!" Sapphire said, just before Latios lunged at the group.

"Shit! Everyone, out of the way!" Gold said, jumping away along with Explotaro. Everyone else did the same, except for one person.

"Emerald!" Crystal shouted "Emerald! Get out of the way!"

Emerald simply stood there doing nothing, and Crystal saw in desperation Emerald getting hit by the Legendary Pokémon "NO!" she started running towards Latios.

Suddenly, Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was pulled back and pinned to the ground by Ataro. She was about to protest when another Pokémon, this time Latias, passed at full speed by the place she would have been, had Gold not pulled her back "Super Serious Gal, pay attention." Gold said, pointing his billiard cue at the sky. There was Red with his Aero, holding Emerald by one of his fake hands.

Green's Charizard passed by and Red handed Emerald over to Green, before engaging the two Legendary Pokémon in battle. Green took a look at Emerald, the boy seemed shocked. He didn't know much into it, but Green decided to take him to the sidelines, it was obvious he wasn't able to battle.

Ruby hopped on Sapphire's Pilo and joined the aerial battle. However, just as they did so, Latios turned to them and attacked. Pilo managed to dodge the attack, but then Latios turned to the Tropius again as his body started glowing "What's that?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby took out his Pokédex and looked at the data "That's Luster Purge! Latios's strongest attack!" he prepared to take out a Pokémon, but Sapphire stopped him "Wha-"

"Ya know, I usually don't put this Pokémon inside a Pokéball. I leave it at the sea, where it likes to be." Sapphire said, taking out a Pokéball and throwing it high in the air "But this is an exception!"

The Pokéball opened in the hights and Sapphire's Wailord came out of it. Walo fell over Latios just as the Eon Pokémon dashed at Ruby and Sapphire. Latios was pinned to the ground, dispersing the energy he was going to use in the Luster Purge attack. Sapphire, knowing Walo would get hurt if this continued, returned the Wailord to its Pokéball. Latios got up, and prepared to dash at the Hoenn Duo again. But-

"Granbull, Crunch!" Blue (Who was waiting for the right moment to attack) yelled, and the Pokémon did as told. Granbull dashed at Latios and bit him in the arm. Latios winced at the pain. (Latios is a Psychic-type, while Crunch is a Dark-type move, therefore it's super effective)

In a fit of rage, Latios threw the still biting Granbull to its trainer. However, a Rhyperior appeared and caught the flying Granbull before it reached Blue. She looked up to see Silver holding onto his Honchkrow's claw. He threw a Pokéball to the ground, and a Feraligatr came out of it.

"Sis! Let's do it!" Silver said, letting go of his Honchkrow and landing at Blue's side.

"Yes!" Blue replied, taking Turtley out.

The two trainers pointed to the Eon Pokémon "Ice Beam!" they yelled (Latios is a Dragon-type too).

Meanwhile, Red, Gold and Green were battling the other Eon Pokémon, Latias. Yellow and Crystal, who was taking care of Emerald, were watching the fight from the sidelines. Red was using his Aero to stay up in the air, while Gold and Green were using Togetaro and Charizard, respectively. Gold seemed to be having problems in staying airborne.

"Steady, steady..." Gold said to Togetaro "Okay..." he turned to Red "Senior Red! I have an idea!" he shouted, taking out two Pokéballs.

Red looked at Gold and saw the two Pokéballs, he immediately knew the boy's idea "Count me in, Gold!" he shouted back, taking two of his Pokéballs out.

Green watched was Gold and Red threw the Pokéballs in the air. Poli, Pika, Poltaro and Pichu came out of the Pokéballs. Gold and Red ordered Poli and Poltaro to use a Hydro Pump, which, in the midway, was electrified by Pika's and Pichu's electric attacks. The attack hit Latias, but since water and electricity didn't have much effect, it simply replied by creating a large blue energy ball.

"Are you guys stupid?" Green shouted "All you did was tickle it! Now it's gonna vaporize us!"

Gold and Red returned the Pokémon used for the combined attack and got away. However, Gold's Togetaro was having problems stabilizing "Whoa!" Gold held onto Togetaro's head "Easy..."

"You moron!" Gold heard Green's voice. He turned around to see the energy ball coming right at him.

Green appeared on his Charizard between Gold and Latias's attack "Charizard, Blast Burn!"

Charizard did as told and fired the Ultimate Fire Move. The flame on his tail exploded and he released a rock-melting stream of fire. The fire attack clashed with Latias's attack "More... We need more." Charizard heard his trainer and poured more power into the move. Little by little, the ball was pushed back, hitting Latias right in the face. Latias was sent flying.

Green turned to Gold "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, it's..." Gold tried to explain "Togetaro's flight needs to be perfected..."

"What? You came here with a Flying Pokémon that can't even fly properly?" Green shouted "Do you know what's at stake here? We're talking about the lives of our fellow Pokédex Holders!"

"I know, I know!" Gold replied.

Green sighed in frustration "Anyway..." he took out his Pokédex and checked the data "That was Mist Ball, Latias's signature move."

Red went to Gold and Green "That means it was its strongest attack." he started descending to the ground "Let's continue."

Gold's Togetaro was slowly descending, in order not to let his trainer fall. Everyone started gathering around Emerald, who still hadn't recovered. Yellow started healing the Pokémon who fought in the battle. When Gold finally reached ground-level, he hopped off Togetaro and retrieved it to its Pokéball, he then went to take a look at Emerald. He was still in Crystal's arms, and muttering some words in his sleep.

"Is he okay?" Gold asked.

"I guess he was shocked to see Latios and Latias so hostile..." Crystal answered with a sad voice "I'm afraid that what happened to him, might happen to us too."

Red immediately thought of Deoxys and Mewtwo. Had Sird gotten to them? Had she captured the Pokémon they had befriended to have a psychological advantage? Red clenched his fists. It was unforgivable! Even though they were there to rescue their juniors and nothing else, Red was hoping he met Sird, so he could beat her once and for all!

"Let's go!" Red declared "We might have won this battle, but we still didn't rescue our juniors!"

Gold turned to Crystal "I'll carry Emerald on my back."

"Okay." Crystal said.

-o-

Platinum looked blankly at the barrier, she wondered if their seniors would get to them. From what she could see, Sird and the other Pokédex Holders had some kind of past together, an unfriendly past. Platinum was worried. The Pokédex Holders were sent here to rescue them, but what if they focused on defeating Sird instead? Platinum started to think they might not be rescued after all...

"Little Miss..." Pearl called, catching Platinum's attention.

"What is it, Pearl?" she asked.

"Diamond and I have been thinking..." Pearl started "Why don't we try to break out from bellow?"

"What?"

"I have Dighiko. It's the best Pokémon in digging holes!" Pearl said "If it can find a way out..."

"We can break free!" Diamond completed.

"Oh... I see!" Platinum replied "Then let's do it!"

Pearl nodded and took his Dugtrio out "Dighiko, dig as far as you can!"

Dighiko nodded to its trainer and started digging down.

-o-

And that was Chapter 2! A lot better than the first one, wasn't it?

So, here, the Pokédex Holders fight against Latios and Latias. How was the fight? I could really _really __**really REALLY **_use your feedback. So, leave a review!

If you have any doubts that Gold's billiard cue is indestructible, I would advise you to re-read the chapters where the Johto Dex Holders fought Lugia. Gold used his cue to maintain Lugia's mouth open! Surely a strong Pokémon like Lugia could simply close its mouth and snap the cue in two, but no! It stayed there long enough for Crystal to kick a Pokéball at Lugia.

Have an awesome day.


	3. VS Cresselia & Darkrai

So, yeah. Here I am again for another chapter of _VS Sird_!

I'd like to say that I noticed that the cover for Volume 40 and Volume 39 are actually one big large image when they're put together. You can check the covers at Bulbapedia, but I already put the two together to make it easy for you. Here's the link (without the brackets): **(****tomnamikaze).(deviantart) (#/d50kprh)** (Yes, my username in DA is TomNamikaze... And if you notice my avatar in DA and in FF is the same.)

I love that image, it makes the Sinnoh Dex Holders look BADASS!

As for the chapter... I liked writing it. The only issue was since I'm trying to make a fast-paced story (like the manga is) I felt that perhaps there was too much 'material' in this chapter, but if I cut the chapter, it would be too short, and I don't like to write short chapters, it makes me feel bad.

Warning: The title of the chapter isn't loyal to the begining of the chapter.

Now, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

EDIT: This chapter has been changed for compatibility purposes. Some stuff were not according to the manga, but it wasn't anything that changed the course of the story.

-o-

They were walking through the path Gold had opened. Even though it had been a reckless move, the truth was it actually warned them about Latios's and Latias's attack. It provided them a chance of defence (namely getting out of the way in Latios's first dash). That could actually have been the key to winning the struggle, since had all of them been hit in the first attack, it would have been a lot harder to put up a fight.

They had encountered some Pokémon on their way. Tyranitars, Metagrosses, some Garchomps and lots of Dragonites. This Island had nothing but immensely powerful Pokémon! It was insane! And they were wild Pokémon, they hadn't been captured by anyone. It was a fact, Sird had choosen her hideout well.

Red led the group until the forest zone stopped. There was a grassy plain up ahead, which was surrounded by the forest. Red took it was the center of the Island. In the middle of the plain, there was a very large hole, probably leading underground. Red also noticed the hole was surrounded by a small wall.

"Everyone, look." Red pointed to the hole.

"A hole..." Green mused "Could it be?"

"Yes! It's gotta be it!" Blue said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gold said, carrying Emerald on his back.

"Wait." Silver warned "Don't you think it's strange? Isn't it too obvious?"

"Nah." Red replied "Sird wants to fight us. She wouldn't put this kind of traps."

"Let's go!" Sapphire said, starting to run "To the creepy hole!"

It took the group a while to start running along with Sapphire, who had gained about a third of the distance to the hole. She ran freely through the plain until...

"Sapphire!" Ruby shouted, pulling out three Pokéballs.

"Huh?" Sapphire turned to look at a Salamence dashing at her. A Salamence! She froze. The Salamence's eyes, they were so terrifyingly familiar... She couldn't move! It was like something was keeping her from moving.

Sapphire simply looked as the Salamence opened its mouth, preparing to fire an attack at her. She was going to be pulverized! The Salamence was going to kill her and there was nothing she could do! Suddenly, just before the Salamence fired, it was hit in its right side by three Pokémon, and it skidded on the ground, before getting back up and glaring at its attackers.

Ruby stood firm looking at the Salamence "You... remember don't you?" he recalled the incident with the Salamence many years ago.

"Ruby!" Red went to help the Hoenn trainer, but the Contest Winner signaled his senior to stop "What are you doing?"

"Senior Red... I know this Pokémon." Ruby said, adjusting his gloves "This is my battle."

Red wanted to help, but decided not to. After all, just like he wouldn't want _his_ battles to be interrupted, he could understand Ruby's feelings, even if he didn't know the details of the situation. Red signaled the others not to interfere.

Ruby looked back at the Salamence, that was still glaring at him "The attack I used just now... Was the same attack I used to fend you off that time."

Sapphire's body had finally softened and she fell on the ground. She looked back and forth between the Salamence and Ruby. She had battled another Salamence before, but that one was a captured Pokémon. She did lose the battle, but she didn't freeze like she had done now! That... and the way Ruby was talking right now... This had to be the same Salamence that attacked her and Ruby years ago!

"The Pokémon I used are the same too." Ruby said "Nana, Coco and Ruru..."

The Salamence roared at Ruby and prepared another breath attack, Ruby replied with an attack of his own "Nana, Hyper Beam!" the Salamence's DragonBreath colided with Nana's Hyper Beam.

Ruby shouted another order "Coco, Iron Tail!"

The Delcatty ran towards the Salamence and jumped high in the air. It then fell down on the Salamence, using its hardened tail to attack. The Salamence noticed the attack, and with some effort, countered Coco's Iron Tail with his own Dragon Tail.

"Wow, since when does Fashion Boy battle like that?" Gold commented. Just then, he could feel Emerald moving, he looked at the boy "Emerald?"

Emerald opened his eyes and looked around "Wha...?"

"Emerald." Gold said "You might have said that in the Battle Frontier, but you still like Pokémon Battles, don't you?"

"Wha- What?" Emerald asked, still sleepy. He then shook his head awake when he saw Ruby battling a Salamence "What's happening?"

Ruby noticed the effort of the Salamence in trying to repel two attacks at the same time "And now... Ruru, Confusion!" the Kirlia raised both of his hands at the Salamence, and shot a beam of psychic energy.

The Salamence saw the attack coming and then...

Ruby watched as numerous flames erupted from Salamence, pushing Nana, Coco and Ruru, and even Ruby himself, back. He looked at the Dragon Pokémon "That's..."

"That's Outrage." Silver said "It's not that bad of a move, but the user becomes confused..."

The Salamence started rampaging, confused because of the attack. It started unleashed DragonBreath after DragonBreath in every direction it could take. Ruby looked at the Salamence "Now I will do what I didn't do back then. Stop you in your rampage." he prepared to order an attack, but the Salamence stopped moving "What?"

The Salamence then started blindly attacking with Dragon Claw. At first Ruby thought there was no problem, until he saw Sapphire was still there. She still wasn't moving! And the Salamence was getting closer to her. Without thinking, Ruby lunged at her.

"Sapphire!" Ruby got to her just in time. He managed to throw Sapphire and himself out of the Dragon Claw's way. Then he looked at the Salamence with a threatening face (resembling his father's) and ordered an attack "Nana! Ice Fang!"

Nana followed his trainer's commands and used Ice Fang on the Salamence. The attack was super-effective, making the Salamence faint. Feeling now relieved, Ruby turned to Sapphire "You okay?"

Sapphire didn't respond, she just stared at Ruby.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Your... hat..." Sapphire said, intriguing Ruby.

"My hat?" Ruby replied "What's wrong with my hat?"

"Your hat... is gone..." Sapphire said.

"My hat... is gone?" Ruby then realized "Aah! My hat! It's gone!"

He started running around looking for it "Oh, no! Salamence must have taken it off when it used Dragon Claw!"

"Uh... Ruby..." Sapphire called.

"What?"

"Salamence didn't just take it off." Sapphire said, pointing to a tore white piece of clothing on the ground.

"WHAT?" Ruby grabbed the piece of clothing and examined it. There was no mistake, it was his hat. Salamence tore his hat off! "This... is okay."

"What?" Sapphire asked, surprised "It's your hat! Everyone can see _that_ now!"

"As I said, no problem." Ruby said as he opened his bag and took another hat from there. He put it on his head "See?"

Sapphire sweat-dropped "Uh... You mean you had thought this out?"

"I did think losing my hat was a possibility." Ruby said "But I didn't think it would be so soon..."

-o-

The Dugtrio got back up, much to the Sinnoh Dex Holders' surprise.

"Dighiko, did you find a way out?" Pearl asked.

Dighiko shook his head with a worried look, surprising Pearl "What? But how?"

"... I know." Platinum said.

"Little Miss..."

"Do you not find it strange that there's a ceiling above us?" Platinum pointed out.

"Huh?" Pearl looked up "Then... that means..."

"We're underground!" Diamond said.

Pearl retrieved his Dugtrio and sat on the ground "Darn it! We're back at square one!" he started thinking "There has to be a way to get out!"

"Uh... Umm..." Diamond mumbled, he seemed a bit insecure.

"What is it, Diamond?" Platinum asked "Do you have an idea?"

"I was thinking..." Diamond said "What if we break the whole cave down?"

"Break it down?" Pearl asked "What do you mean?"

"It's awfully risky, but if I have Wig use Earthquake..." Diamond replied "It's possible we could break the cave down..."

"Wait a second, Dia!" Pearl shouted, alarmed "That is not only awfully risky, **you** would definitely be trapped!"

"Is it true, Diamond?" Platinum asked, alarmed as well.

"Well... It was a possibility..." Diamond looked at the other two "And you would escape..."

"No way!" Pearl shouted, almost as if it were an order "We were thrown in here together! And it's together that we're going to escape!"

"Pearl is right." Platinum said "We have to think of a way to get out, _together_."

-o-

With Emerald now awake, the group continued walking through the grassy plain. They reached the little wall around the hole with no problems. But it was soon found out that they couldn't go further. There was a barrier protecting the hole! Red tried to see if it was open from above.

"How is it?" Green asked to Red, who was flying around.

"Nothing! We can't get in!" Red said "This barrier doesn't open! Not even from above!"

"Tch! This is just like- " Green suddenly remembered something "Red! Get down here!"

Red got down and returned his Aerodactyl to its Pokéball, he then walked up to Green "What is it?"

"Have your Pikachu use Substitute." Green said, as he took out his Golduck "We're going to find out where the barrier comes from!"

"Oh, I get what you're getting at!" Red said, taking Pika out of his Pokéball "Pika! Substitute!" Pika forced out an energy copy of himself "I'm all ready!"

"Good. Golduck, use Confusion to see inside and find out where the barrier is being generated!" Green ordered "Once you find it out, pass your visions to Red's Pikachu!"

The other Pokédex Holders saw as Red and Green worked as a team. The Golduck searched for a while, before apparently sending its visions to Red's Pika, since Pika's Substitute started moving. The Substitute went to get past the barrier, but crashed into it instead.

"What?" Red said. He was caught off guard with this.

"It seems the barrier doesn't even let your Pikachu's Substitute get past..." Green said. He took out his Pokédex "Well, then send your visions to my Pokédex, Golduck." the Golduck did as told, and an image appeared on Green's Pokédex "Wha...?"

"What is it, Green?" Red took a look at his rival's Pokédex. It showed some kind of gate on the wall around the hole in the ground "That's where the barrier comes from?"

Blue took a look as well "... That woman does not play in service." she said "Let's see what's so special about that gate."

The group, now led by Blue, walked around the barrier until they reached the gate. It seemed to be quite a bit of technology, as its door was a force field (probably the same as the barrier) and seemed to have a slot as its right side. Blue deduced there was something that had to be put into the slot in order to pass. But what would it be? Blue took Ditty out of its Pokéball and had it transform into a key (not just any key, a Master Key) and inserted it into the slot. Much to Blue's surprise, the door didn't open.

"What?" Blue said "Why didn't it open? The Master Key opens everything!"

"Then we'll destroy it! Out of the way!" Gold said, taking Explotaro out "Blast Burn!"

The attack hit the gate and raised a cloud of smoke. Gold grinned as the smoke cleared, only for his jaw to drop. The gate was unscatched, as if nothing had happened to it. He couldn't understand "What? Do we really have to have whatever that woman has in order to get in?"

"No, you're wrong..." Green said "It's not something we need to have in order to get in... It's something we need to _give_ in order to get in."

"What do you mean, Green?" Red asked.

"Watch." Green stood in front of the gate. He took out his Pokédex, much to everyone else's shock and surprise. He put the Pokédex into the slot. Sure enough, the door opened "As I thought." Green got through the gate. The door closed behind him. He took a look at the other Pokédex Holders "What are you waiting for? Our juniors are still in there."

Red looked at his Pokédex "Of course... Sird wants the Pokédexes." Red gulped and reluctantly put the Pokédex in the slot. The door opened for him to get past through.

Blue looked at her Pokédex, so many memories, so many adventures, so many bonds had been formed because of this device... And now... In order to save those bonds, she had to give it away... This wasn't a matter of choice. It was clear what they had to do. They were here to save their juniors. If giving the Pokédex away was the price to pay, then she would gladly pay for it. She put her Pokédex into the slot and walked past the gate.

Yellow's hands trembled as she held her Pokédex for the last moments. The first time she had used this Pokédex was when she went to save Red from the Elite Four, five years ago... And it had become her posession after their first encounter with Sird... This was the Pokédex... that was given to her by Red... But now... She had to give it away. Closing her eyes not to see such a precious thing go, she inserted it in the slot, before running to the other side of the gate.

Gold decided not to think much about the Pokédex, because he didn't want to regret this decision. He just shoved it down the slot and passed through the barrier.

Silver looked at his Pokédex. It was an updated version of his original Pokédex... And that was why he had no problems in giving it away. The Pokédex was never his to start with, he just stole it. He had no right to keep it with him. He put the Pokédex in the slot and moved on.

Crystal looked at her Pokédex. She wondered whether she was ready to give it away or not... She had collected so much data... And it was thanks to the Pokédex she met people like Gold, Silver and the others. But... There were people in danger. They were Pokédex Holders too, they had their Pokédex taken away from them! What kind of example would she be for them if she couldn't do the same? This was something she had to do! For her juniors' sake! She put the Pokédex in the slot and walked through the door.

Ruby held his Pokédex for the last time. He had gotten it by accident, when he rescued Professor Birch from the Mightyenas. He kept it with him ever since. He was never put into a situation where he had to give it away. And if he could keep it, he would. But this was not something he could choose to do. It was something he had to do. He inserted the Pokédex in the slot and moved on.

Sapphire looked at her Pokédex. It had been given to her by her father, and she actually used it a lot in her battles. It helped her a lot. But... That was it, it was a tool that helped her, nothing more. Surely she could live without it. She had pratically lived in the wild all of her life! She could get used to it again! She slided the Pokédex in the slot and went through the door.

Emerald remembered the first time he saw a Pokédex. It was when he went to talk to Oak in order to get one. He wanted a Pokédex so bad back then. He didn't get it at the time, but he got it later. He used it a lot when he challenged the Battle Frontier. He didn't want to let go of it, but... he had to. Saving his juniors was top priority. He put the Pokédex in the slot and walked through the gate.

Now with all of them in this side of the barrier, Green took the lead and walked towards the hole "We're going to jump in. This is the point of no return." he turned to the other Dex Holders "Don't falter! If we are able to give away our Pokédexes, we are able to do anything! We will save our juniors and we will defeat Sird!" he jumped down the hole, followed by the other Dex Holders.

The hole was so deep it didn't seem to end. Green called out his Charizard, while Red called out Aero. Blue and Yellow called out Jiggly and Kitty, respectively. Gold took out Togetaro, while Silver and Crystal took out Honchkrow and Xatee. The Hoenn trio stayed on top of Sapphire's Pilo.

Green took a better view at the hole. It seemed Sird's hideout was built _around_ it. There appeared to be lots of doors, windows and pathways along the walls of the giant hole.

"Don't relax just yet!" Green said "We will probably have a welcoming comitee just for us!"

-o-

The last Pokédex slid down the channel and Sird picked it up "That makes all of them. Well, now there's no need to keep the outside barrier running. It would be a waste of energy." she pushed a button on her panel to turn the barrier off "And of course, where are my manners?" she pushed another button.

-o-

Minutes later...

-o-

Diamond, Pearl and Platinum were still trying to figure out a way to get out. There seemed to be no way right now. They were underground, so digging a hole out and breaking the cave down was out of the question. They didn't want to depend on their seniors, but it seemed Sird had planned everything out.

_"Thank you very much, Pokédex Holders." _they heard Sird's voice. It seemed to be coming from speakers.

"What?" Platinum shouted, surprised "Does she... already have the Pokédexes?"

"No way!" Diamond and Pearl said, surprised too.

"This means... The Pokédex Holders are here!" Platinum said.

Just then there was what seemed to be an explosion, startling the Sinnoh Dex Holders. They looked at the origin of the sound and saw an orange-haired man falling to the ground next to the barrier. He quickly got up "She even has the nerve to say 'thank you'!" he prepared to run outside again, before noticing someone else's presence. He looked at the Sinnoh Dex Holders "You... You're the Sinnoh Pokédex Holders!"

"Yes, we are, but please don- " Platinum was cut off when the trainer took out a Golduck.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" the Golduck obeyed his trainer and fired the powerful Water-type move. But the attack had no effect on the barrier "What?"

"That won't work!" Platinum said "The only thing that affects this barrier are Electric attacks!"

"It needs to be attacked from both sides too!" Pearl said.

"... I see..." the trainer retrieved his Golduck and ran outside "Wait for a second!"

Green ran outside and jumped onto his waiting Charizard. He flied up to where the other Pokédex Holders were. He dodged a few Dark Pulses and Psychic attacks and went up to Red "Red! I found them! The Sinnoh Pokédex Holders!"

"What?" Red dodged a few Dark Pulses "For real?"

"Yeah! But they're stuck in an electric barrier!" Green shouted, he continued dodging attacks from the two enemies the Pokédex Holders were facing "They need electric attacks from both sides!" he had to dodge even more attacks "They're over there!" Green pointed to the open door (more like smashed door).

"Got it!" Red flew past Green, who covered him from the enemy attacks, down to the indicated door.

Gold's Togekiss was flying surprisingly better now. It had been like this just before he had fought Arceus. It seemed that under difficult situations, Togetaro forgot his insecurity about flying and focused on the task at hand, which now was dodging the attacks.

"Togetaro! Lock onto Cresselia!" Gold ordered "Sky Attack!"

Gold held onto Togetaro as hard as he could, while the Togekiss glowed white and shot himself at the Legendary Pokémon. Cresselia retaliated with Psychic, but Togetaro continued on and hit the Lunar Pokémon.

"Awesome, Togetaro!" Gold said, as his Togetaro flew up away from Cresselia.

Just then, Silver passed by Gold. He was holding onto Honchkrow's foot, while the Flying Pokémon carried a Weavile on its back "Weavile! Faint Attack!"

Silver's Weavile seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Cresselia, it then slashed Cresselia with its claws in an X-like fashion, before reappearing on top of Honchkrow again. Right after Weavile's attack, a Mightyena fell on top of Cresselia.

"Nana, Bite!" Ruby ordered from Sapphire's Tropius. Nana bit Cresselia on her neck, before jumping over to one of the pathways along the wall.

"Good idea." Gold said, after watching Nana's jump.

"Toro! Double Kick on Darkrai!" Sapphire ordered right after releasing the Pokémon. Toro jumped down on the Legendary Pokémon and kicked it over and over again.

Darkrai tried to shake Toro off, but the Blaziken jumped away to the pathway on the wall, avoiding a Dark Pulse, which unfortunately, hit Blue's Jiggly.

"Aah!" Blue yelled as she fell. Blue returned Jiggly to her Pokéball, and as a result Blue herself had no air transportation means right now. Was this going to be the end? She didn't want it to be.

Suddenly, she felt a hand gripping her wrist. Blue opened her eyes to see her savior. Yellow was there, flying with her Butterfree on her back. The Butterfree was making a lot of effort in not letting the two girls fall "Yellow, what are you- "

A Dark Pulse attack came from bellow, and it hit the two girls dead-on, sending them flying along with the Butterfree. They fell somewhere, but their bodies hurt too much for them to move, it was too painful to even try. But suddenly, they heard someone.

"Yellow, Blue?" it was Red's voice. They also heard footsteps in their direction "Are you two okay?"

"R- Red..." Blue tried to move "Wha..."

Red dragged them inside the door, away from the commotion where they could get hurt even further. He turned to Yellow "Yellow, I'm sorry to ask this right now... But can you lend Chuchu to me?"

"Su- Sure..." Yellow let the Pokéball containing Chuchu roll on the floor in Red's direction "But why?"

"Because the Sinnoh Pokédex Holders are here." Red said, making Blue get up in a flash.

"Wha- Ow!" Blue rubbed her ribs "What did you say?"

"The Sinnoh Pokédex Holders are here, but they are trapped in a barrier." Red said "The barrier's weakness is electricity, but it needs to be attacked from both sides."

"I understand, but why do you need Yellow's Chuchu?" Blue asked, having now sat beside the wall and leaned against it.

"They have their electric Pokémon." Red said "But we need more power from this side."

"I see... Red." Blue said, reaching for her bag "Take this, put them on their wrists."

Red took the bangles "These are..."

"Exactly." Blue said.

"Okay." Red took Chuchu out of her Pokéball and ran to the barrier "Chuchu, I'm sorry, but you'll have to play with Pika later." Chuchu nodded "I want you to concentrate all your attack power into that thing!" Red said, pointing to the barrier "Don't worry about the people inside, this will set them free." Chuchu nodded again, Red now turned to the Sinnoh Dex Holders "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!" the Sinnoh Trio said, with Rayhiko, Pachirisu and Roto prepared.

"Then, let's go! Volt Tackle!" Red ordered Pika and Chuchu.

Gold appeared in front of the door where Yellow and Blue were. He had devised a plan to win the battle. A plan which Green had approved "Senior Blue, did you see Sen-"

A stream of smoke came out of the door, making Gold cough. He cleared the smoke with his hands, and he could see other people besides Blue and Yellow. They were four people. When the smoke cleared enough, he could see one of them was Red. The other three were new to him. One of them had a blue jacket and a red hat, the other had blond hair and an orange-striped shirt, and the last one was a girl, she had a pink coat and a white hat. Gold also noticed they all had the Ultimate Move bangles, he grinned at this. This meant they were the Sinnoh Dex Holders. He pointed to the one in the blue jacket.

"You! What is the type of your starter?" he asked.

"S- Starter?" Diamond asked, startled.

"Yeah, starter! The Pokémon your Professor gave you!" Gold explained.

"Uh... It's a Grass-type." Diamond said.

"Okay. Hop on." Gold said, pointing to Togetaro's back. Diamond did so. Gold turned to Red "Senior Red, I'll need Saur."

"What for? Do you have a plan?" Red asked.

"Yes. And Senior Green checked it too." Gold said.

"Very well, here it is." Red said, throwing Saur's ball at Gold "Take good care of him."

Gold then threw his Pichu's ball at Red "Senior Yellow is there, so I take it you already have Pika and Chuchu with you."

"Yes."

"Well then, when Senior Green signals, fire the Ultimate Electric Move at those two." Gold pointed to Cresselia and Darkrai.

"Okay. Count on me." Red said.

Gold flew off, bringing Diamond along "Hey. The name's Gold." he said as they flew down.

"Uh... my name's Diamond, or Dia if you prefer..." Diamond said. He felt insecure, he had just been released and was taken right away by one of his seniors. Diamond looked down on the battlefield, there were a lot of Pokémon (which he presumed to belong to his seniors) fighting two other Pokémon. They were Darkrai and Cresselia! But wait! How was this possible? Darkrai had been dumped in the Distorsion World by that very same woman, and Cresselia belonged to Palmer! Did this... Did this mean she defeated Palmer and stole it from him?

"Dia it is, then." Gold said, snapping Diamond out of his thoughts "Look we're here."

"Huh?"

Togetaro stopped by a pathway on which there were a Meganium and a Sceptile. Gold hopped off and signaled Diamond to do the same. Gold then released Saur.

"Okay, I'll let Sceptile and Mega fill you in, Saur." Gold said to the Venusaur. Then he turned to Diamond "What are you waiting for? Release your starter!"

"Uh... Sure..." Diamond released Wig "And... And now?"

"Wow, that's some Pokémon you have!" Gold said, looking at the Torterra for the first time. Then, he looked at Diamond "What is your strongest Grass-type attack?"

"Uh... Leaf Storm, I think?" Diamond said.

Gold sighed "..." he then grabbed Diamond's wrist "Do you know why Senior Red put this bangle on you?"

"Uh... no. He just told us to put them on." Diamond said.

"I see. Then let me explain." Gold said, letting go of Diamond's wrist "That bangle enables you to learn an attack that is even stronger than Leaf Storm."

"What? Stronger than Leaf Storm?" Diamond said, surprised.

"Yeah. It's the Ultimate Grass Move, Frenzy Plant." Gold said.

"Oh, I see! And you learned the move, right?" Diamond asked, looking up at Gold.

"Nope." Gold said, nonchalantly, making Diamond comically fall on his back.

"Then why did you tell me about the move?" Diamond asked.

"I didn't learn Frenzy Plant, but I learned an Ultimate Move." Gold said "Blast Burn."

"Oh... I see..." Diamond said.

"You better learn yours soon." Gold said.

"And how do I learn it?" Diamond asked.

"You have to practice it. The focus of your practice should be accuracy." Gold said, taking out his PokéGear "Too bad your practice will be against Cresselia and Darkrai, but there's no helping it."

"I... see..."

Gold dialed Green's number on the PokéGear and called. The Kanto Dex Holder picked up "Hello, Senior Green? There's been a slight change in the plans." ... (Green replying) "The Sinnoh Pokédex Holders are freed and were given the bangles to the Ultimate Moves." ... "I'm with one of them right now, the Grass-type one. I also brought Senior Red's Saur down here." ... "He stayed up there to unleash the Ultimate Electric Move, I think Senior Yellow's condition is a bit..." ... "Anyway, I can't leave from here. I'm instructing the kid." ... "Senior Blue is also up there, but I didn't get her Blastoise, can you get someone to get the Blastoise and instruct the other two?" ... "Oh, okay. No problem, then. Bye."

Under Green's orders, Silver went to pick Blue's Blastoise up, as well as the Water-type Sinnoh Dex Holder. Luckily for him, the girl understood him perfectly, so there was no problem. Crystal went to get the remaining one, and as so, she was encharged with instructing the Fire-type. All of this while the Hoenn Trio distracted Darkrai and Cresselia.

Upon reaching the place where the other Water-types were, Platinum looked down on the two enemy Pokémon. They were Darkrai and Cresselia... That probably meant Palmer had been defeated. She didn't know how, Palmer was so strong... She couldn't think of a way to beat him. Platinum herself didn't win the Battle Tower challenge against him (she received the print anyway because of the fight in Distorsion World), she just couldn't understand how he was defeated! Snapping out of her thoughts, she hopped off the Honchkrow and waited for orders.

Silver landed beside Platinum and retrieved his Honchkrow "Okay. Now you'll need to master the Ultimate Move."

"How will I do that?" Platinum asked.

"You will try to use it and..." Silver started thinking about the time he learned Hydro Cannon, if he remembered it correctly, the Hoenn Trio was training on- "You'll have to focus on accuracy, okay?"

Platinum nodded, taking out her Empoleon.

Green, on his Charizard, looked from above to see if everyone was well positioned and ready. Seeing no problems, he descended to the other Fire-type starters' level. He turned to Crystal "Everything's ready." he then looked at Pearl "Remember, focus on your accuracy."

"Yes." Pearl said. He was going to attack Darkrai and Cresselia. Back in the Distorsion World, he had actually defended Darkrai when he talked to his father about Cresselia's rage. Which led Pearl to look at the other Pokémon. Cresselia... The fact that she was here probably meant that his Dad had been defeated... There was no way he would put up with that! If he had to defeat Cresselia to do it, he would! He won't let that woman have it her way!

Green took out his Ninetales to signal the Hoenn Trio to get out of the way and mark the start of the 'Ultimate Attack' "Ninetales, Flamethrower at the sky."

The Hoenn Dex Holders (who were on Sapphire's Tropius) quickly moved away from the battlefield after seeing the stream of fire. And just as they left, the raid of Ultimate Attacks on Cresselia and Darkrai started.

-o-

Red shouted "Pika, Chuchu, Pichu! Volt Tackle!"

Silver commanded "Turtley, Feraligatr, Swampert! Hydro Cannon!", just as Platinum yelled "Empoleon! Hydro Cannon!"

Green pointed to the Lunar Duo "Charizard! Blast Burn!", Crystal ordered "Explotaro, Toro! Blast Burn!", and Pearl shouted "Chimhiko! Blast Burn!"

Gold looked up at Cresselia and Darkrai "Saur, Mega, Sceptile! Frenzy Plant!", just as Diamond shouted "Wig! Frenzy Plant!"

-o-

_**A combined attack from all the Pokédex Holders!**_

-o-

So, the Dex Holders meet! Okay, they don't actually meet, more like the poor Sinnoh Dex Holders were thrown out of jail to force them to do very hard work.

I wanted to make the launch of the Ultimate Moves look like a 'chaotic mess' because I like improvised moves a lot more than well, thought-out plans. It adds to their epicness. (Not that I don't like plans, I loved when Blue thought **_WAY _**ahead of time and put the Rainbow and Silver Wings on Yellow's hat)

Anyway, I hope it didn't feel like there was too much in this chapter. But as I said before, I don't like short chapters, it feels like I didn't put enough effort into it.

So, how do you think the Sinnoh Dex Holders will fare in learning the New Moves? Please leave a review!

Have an awesome day.


	4. VS Heatran & Regigigas

OH MY GOD! I just read the 40th Volume of PokéSpe, and it was awesome! I had to read the raws, so I didn't understand everything, but I could grasp most of it. In a quick review, and not to spoil anything, at first I was shocked (and a bit sad too), then I was happy, then I was _very_ happy _and_ excited, and in the end I was jumping up and down in my room yelling "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

People, the whole thing was more of a 'chaotic mess' than my last chapter was. There was so much happening at the same time it was epic! And what's more, all of the Legendary Pokémon in the Volume (except for maybe one) will appear in the fic!

There is something that happens that contradicts something that is a _setting_ for this fic, but that can be fixed with no problems (And will be fixed once the translation comes out). When the translation comes out, I will no longer consider the Platinum Arc a spoiler, so get ready. I will warn you guys though.

It came out (in the site I downloaded it) while I was writing the chapter. I had to change it in order to avoid yet another contradiction, but it was nothing too serious.

Oh, and this feature to add 'cover' images for your stories is awesome! I already made the cover for this story. I think it is perfect! Here's the link for a larger resolution (without the brackets):** (tomnamikaze).(deviantart).com(/#/d52epfa)**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

_KABOOM! ! ! ! ! _A stream of light smoke made its way towards the sky, breaking the clouds apart.

When the explosion ended and the smoke cleared, the Pokédex Holders could see the falling figures of both Cresselia and Darkrai. The older Dex Holders had a shocked look on their faces. And it wasn't because they had defeated the Lunar Duo.

_Kling..._

The three bangles that were given to the Sinnoh Dex Holders had already fallen from their hands. All three of them had mastered the Ultimate Moves in just one try! And it wasn't like they had seen other people training for it or even imaginated their Pokémon using it (like Silver had done in the battle against Guile Hideout), they mastered it themselves in the first time they used it!

"Uh... Senior Gold, the bangle fell..." Diamond said, before looking at Gold's shocked face "What is it?"

"How... How did you do that?" Gold asked.

"Did what?" Diamond asked.

"You mastered it on your first try!" Gold said "How come?"

"Huh? I did? Really?" Diamond said, smiling widely "Yay~!"

Silver looked at Platinum with complete shock in his eyes.

"Oh, the bangle fell." Platinum picked the bangle up, she then turned to Silver "What is it, Senior?"

"You..." Silver shook his head and cleared his throat. He was talking to a new junior, after all "When the bangle falls, it means you've mastered the technique."

"Oh, really?" Platinum said "That's so good!"

Green hopped off his Charizard. He couldn't believe what he had seen. This boy had learned Blast Burn in one try! It was unthinkable!

Pearl looked at the ground and spotted the bangle "The bangle fell."

"Let it be." Green said "If it fell, it was because you mastered the Move."

"Whoa! Really!" Pearl asked, Green nodded "That's Awesome!"

"Yeah!" the Sinnoh Dex Holders cheered **(Yeah, Platinum did it too)**

"But it's no time to relax!" Green declared "We're all thankful you guys are okay and managed to master the Ultimate Moves so quickly, but this isn't over!"

"You mean we're going to..." Pearl trailed off.

"We came here for two reasons." Green said, referring to the older Dex Holders "The first one was to save you guys. And the second one was to settle the score with Sird."

"Settle the score?" Pearl said "Then, that means..."

"We're still going to battle her. God knows what she can do." Green said "She already showed us she has Legendary Pokémon, and that she's determined to wipe us out."

"So, you will continue?" Pearl asked, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Crystal looked at Pearl "Yes, and you will help us."

"We... You mean you're taking us to fight along with you!" Pearl asked, Crystal nodded.

"Anyway, let's go to where Red is." Green said "I heard Yellow and Blue are not in the best of conditions." he then turned to Pearl "Hop on."

"Yes." Pearl returned Chimhiko to his Pokéball and hopped on his senior's Charizard.

Crystal returned the remaining Fire starters to their Pokéballs. Then she took her Xatee out and followed Green.

Silver's PokéGear rang, he picked it up "Yeah?" ... "Ok." he hung up and released his Honchkrow, he then turned to Platinum "Do you have a Flying Pokémon?"

"No..." Platinum replied, while retrieving her Empoleon.

"Okay, then hop on." Silver said, the Sinnoh Dex Holder obeyed. Silver took the time in retrieving the other Water Pokémon. Then the Honchkrow took off, while Silver jumped and grabbed its foot.

Gold looked up and saw everyone approaching one spot. Just then, his PokéGear rang "Hello." ... "Ok, I'm on my way." he turned to Diamond, while retrieving the Grass starters and releasing Togetaro "Let's go."

Gold hopped on, followed by Diamond after retrieving Wig. The two then flew up to meet with the rest.

Ruby hung up his PokéGear and looked at Sapphire "Let's go meet up with them."

"Ok." Sapphire said, she then turned to Pilo "Pilo, up!"

The Tropius flew up, carrying the Hoenn Dex Holders on its back. They reached the door where the other Dex Holders were and hopped off. Sapphire then returned Pilo to its Pokéball.

Silver went and returned Zuzu to Ruby, and Turtley to Blue, who was already standing along with Yellow. Gold returned Saur to Red, receiving Pichu back; Mega to Crystal, receiving Explotaro back; and Sceptile to Emerald. And finally, Crystal returned Toro to Sapphire.

The Sinnoh Trio looked as their seniors returned their Pokémon to each other. These trainers trusted each other enough to let them use their Pokémon, even in the heat of such an intense battle. And those Pokémon had no problems in obeying these trainers! It seemed they were like... family. It was a magnificent sensation.

"So, where are we going next?" Blue asked.

"Hold your horses, Blue." Green said "Look closely at our new juniors."

Blue looked at the Sinnoh Dex Holders, and she immediately noticed they didn't have the bangles anymore "The bangles! Did they...?"

"Yeah, they already mastered the Ultimate Moves." Green said.

"Wow! You mastered them in one try!" Blue cheered "I'm happy for you!"

Platinum, Diamond and Pearl blushed a bit before replying "Thank you."

"Anyway, how come we didn't introduce ourselves to each other?" Red said, looking at the Sinnoh Dex Holders "Why don't you guys start?"

Platinum stepped forward and, making a bow, said "I'm Platinum Berlitz from Sandgem Town. I'm very pleased to finally meet my Seniors."

After Platinum stepped back, Pearl went to introduce himself "I'm Pearl from Twin-"

There was a little earthquake before a stream of lava erupted (literally) from the bottom of the hole towards the sky. Pearl almost lost his balance, but managed to continue standing on his feet.

"What is it now?" Green said, in a very annoyed voice.

"This attack..." Platinum said as the stream of lava ended "It's Heatran!"

"Another Pokémon?" Green said, taking out his Charizard "Very well, those who don't have a flying Pokémon, partner up with someone who has! We're going to check the bottom of this hole!"

Gold had Diamond and Emerald join him, while Platinum went along with Ruby and Sapphire on the latter's Tropius, Blue decided to go on Silver's Honchkrow because she wasn't sure Jiggly could keep up, so Pearl had to go with Green. As the Dex Holders flew down on the hole, they realized Heatran had shot its attack really _**really**_ high. Why would Sird go to those extremes? Did she want to settle things earlier too? Right now, it didn't matter much, as the Heatran started attacking the Dex Holders with Heat Wave.

The luck was that, Heatran really was at the bottom of the hole, so the Pokédex Holders hopped off the Flying Pokémon and took out the Pokémon they found best suited for the situation.

Red took out Poli, Green used Golduck, Blue called out Turtley, Yellow took out her Omastar, Gold used Poltaro, Silver decided to call out his Feraligatr, his Kingdra and his Red Gyarados, Crystal took Hitmonee out, Ruby used Zuzu and Mimi, Emerald took out his Mantine, Diamond called out Tung **(Lickilicky can learn Surf, I know cuz my Lickilicky knows Surf)**, Pearl used his Floatzel, and Platinum took out her Empoleon. Sapphire was the star of the show, who called out her Walo.

The Heatran was surrounded by the Water-type Pokémon. It suddenly felt outmatched, and tried to walk away from the fight. Just as it tried to do that, its head started hurting so much it couldn't take another step. The Heatran started writhing in pain on the ground. The line _"Obey my command." _echoed through its head.

"What's happening?" Red asked "It seems in pain..."

"What can this mean?" Platinum said.

"It's that woman." Diamond said "She's doing something to Heatran."

"Then..." Gold started "What can we do?"

"We have no other choice." Green said "We have to make it faint." he prepared his Golduck to attack.

"Wait!" Diamond put himself between Green and Heatran "There has to be another way to save it!"

"Diamond!" Platinum and Pearl shouted, shocked.

"Yeah. Defeating Sird." Green said "Unfortunately, we can't do that unless we defeat it first." his Golduck stepped forward "Now stand aside."

"Jus-" Diamond was cut off, when there was an eruption right behind him. He turned to look at Heatran, something about it was different. It didn't seem in pain anymore, but something was not right. The Heatran prepared to attack.

"That's Magma Storm!" Pearl shouted "Get out! Dia!" he went to run to his friend, but his senior was faster.

Green pushed Diamond aside and ordered his Golduck to attack "Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks clashed with no clear winner. Even though he had the type advantage, the raw power of Heatran's attack was far superior to his Golduck's "Don't just stand there!" Green shouted.

The other Pokédex Holders (with the exception of Diamond) fired their strongest water attacks (No Hydro Cannon though, as the Pokémon need to recharge for that attack). However, a new figure fell from the sky, stopping Golduck's and Heatran's struggle and blocking the water attacks.

"What's that?" Red said, just as the new figure lunged at Sapphire's Wailord and sent it flying up the hole.

"Walo!" Sapphire shouted "Return!" she retrieved the Sea Pokémon.

"A new enemy?" Silver said "They just keep coming and coming."

Emerald noticed something about the Sinnoh Dex Holders. They weren't moving from their spots! They had shocked and sad looks on their faces "What's wrong?"

"Tha- That's Giga!" Pearl said.

"Giga?"

"Yes." Platinum said "It... used to belong to Diamond..."

"What!" Emerald turned to Diamond, he was standing in front of the Regigigas.

"Giga!" Diamond shouted "Why are you doing this?"

The Regigigas noticed Diamond's presence and it decided to attack him. Diamond just looked as Giga's fist approached him. There was nothing to do now.

Diamond closed his eyes in antecipation for the worst, he waited and waited, but he never felt any contact. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw three Pokémon holding Regigigas' fist. One was Don, his Bastiodon, it had come out of the Pokéball to protect his owner. The other two were a Poliwrath and a Politoed.

"Phew!" Gold let out "Thank God we managed to get there in time."

"Your Pokémon really helped us though." Red said. He then looked at Gold "Ready, Gold?"

"Ready!" Gold said "Go!"

The Politoed and Poliwrath pushed Regigas' fist back (with the help of Bastiodon) and started a raid of Fighting-type attacks on the Legendary Golem. The air started getting a little hot. The Regigigas hit Poli in the face, but it was revealed to be just an after image of Double Team. Poli and Poltaro appeared above Giga.

"Brick Break!" Red and Gold shouted, and the two Water-types threw their arms down at the Regigigas. The Regigigas gave one step back before punching Poltaro square in the face. The Politoed flew in the air before falling beside Gold.

Crystal's Hitmonee appeared right from behind Poltaro. The Johto girl attacked "Sky Uppercut!" the Regigigas was forced to back down another step.

"Poltaro, you okay?" Gold asked as his Pokémon got back up. He was worried not only because of the hit Poltaro had just received, but also for the increasing heat in the air. The Politoed nodded and returned to the battlefield "Very well then. Dynamic Punch!"

Poltaro jumped high in the air and hit Giga with a punch packed with his full strength. The Regigigas staggered, before Red's Poli came with the follow-up.

"Focus Punch!" Red ordered. Poli's fist glowed with energy before being thrust into Giga's face **(Does it really have a face? It's hard to know. For all I know that could be its chest too)**. The Regigigas was forced to take a few steps back.

Crystal continued the raid on Regigigas and attacked the Legendary "Hitmonee! Close Combat!"

Diamond looked at his seniors fighting Giga. They didn't seem to be fighting it because they liked to, but because they had to. It seemed this Sird woman was really a danger. If battling the Pokémon he had befriended was a requirement, then... he had to fight them! For their own sake! Defeating Giga would mean they were one step closer to defeating that woman and freeing all these Pokémon. Diamond could now understand his senior's words. He took out a Pokéball.

"Mamo, go!" the Mamoswine got out of the Pokéball and confronted the Regigigas, given Mamo's Ice-type, the air cooled down a bit, but it was still very hot "Giga is under the control of a bad person! We have to defeat it in order to get to her!" Mamo nodded and charged forward, attacking the Regigigas with its tusks.

Emerald looked at Diamond. He was attacking his own Pokémon! It wasn't just a Pokémon he befriended, it was a Pokémon that had belonged to his team! He was attacking it to save it. Diamond had realized that while Emerald didn't. When he saw that Latios and Latias had been taken over, he could only think of one thing, _"Why?"_. At the time he didn't understand why his best friends were attacking him. But now... he knew why. They were being controlled! And they had to be saved! In order to save them, Sird must be defeated! And to get to Sird, they should be defeated. That's all there was to it. It was not a pretty reality, but it was the reality nonetheless. Emerald retrieved his Mantine, deciding to join the battle against the Regigigas, and let out his Sudowoodo "Go, Sudowoodo!"

Wow, this Fire Pokémon was actually putting up a fight. It actually had a strategy, it was alternating between Heat Wave and Protect. It seemed it was actually being ordered by a trainer. Maybe Sird had something to do with this. Green dodged a Flamethrower. He kneeled down to wipe the sweat off his face. It was hot. Too hot for Green's taste, he had to think of something to defeat this pokémon, and quickly. Then an idea ocurred to him. He ordered his Golduck "Dig!"

The Golduck dug underground, leaving the Red Gyarados, Kingdra, Feraligatr, Turtley and Zuzu to fight Heatran. Sapphire had changed to her Dono after the Regigigas attack on Walo.

"Dono! Rollout!" Sapphire ordered, the Donphan curled its body into a ball and rolled at Heatran. The Heatran was hit, but only showed moderate damage "What! Isn't this Pokémon a Fire-type?" she reached for her Pokédex until she remembered she gave it away.

Ruby tried something different "Zuzu! Mud Shot!" However, it was so hot the mud 'bullets' cracked to pieces in midway "Darn it!"

Silver saw what Ruby was trying to do and decided to help him out "Feraligatr, Ice Beam to the sky!" the Water starter did as told and fired an Ice Beam towards the sky "Ruby! Fire your Mud Shot again!"

Ruby looked at Silver. It appeared he had a plan "Ok!" he then pointed to Heatran "Zuzu! Mud Shot again!"

Zuzu fired Mud Shot once again, just before water drops started falling on the battlefield. The 'rain' didn't let the mud bullets dry, preventing them from cracking. They made their way to Heatran, but the Volcano Pokémon fired back with a Magma Storm. The unbearable heat from the Fire attack destroyed the mud bullets.

From behind the Heatran, Blue appeared, ordering her Turtley to fire "Hydro Pump!"

Silver saw the attack and prepared one of his own to complement it "Gyarados, Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"

The three Hydro Pumps came from three different directions. There was no way to escape, even with Protect! However, the Heatran jumped high and managed to avoid all three of the attacks.

"What!" Blue didn't believe it.

"That was Detect!" Silver said "It detected the attacks, it knew they were coming way before we even fired them!"

"Sapphire!" Green shouted "When I tell you to, use Rollout again!"

Sapphire looked at Green and replied "Okay!"

Blue turned to Green "What are you talking about?"

Green looked at Blue "Do you see where my Golduck is?"

Blue looked around, the Golduck was nowhere to be found "It's... No way!"

Green smirked "Prepare for the moment." he then pinted to the Heatran "Sapphire, now!"

"Dono! Rollout!" Sapphire shouted.

Blue turned to the other two Water users on the battle "Pay attention and attack at the right moment!"

Silver and Ruby didn't have time to reply, as Golduck emerged from the ground right bellow the Heatran and punched it up into the air. Sapphire's Dono arrived, and it pushed Heatran even higher, leaving it out in the open.

"Now!" Blue shouted "Tutrley, Hydro Pump!"

"Feraligatr, Gyarados, Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"

"Zuzu, Mimi! Hydro Pump!"

The six attacks all hit Heatran dead-on, unavoidably knocking it out. The trainers all fell to their knees, gasping for the air the heat prevented to breathe. The heat was decreasing as well. They decided to rest for a while, and trust the other Dex olders would manage to win.

Yellow looked back and forth between the two battles. She didn't know what to do! She didn't know how to battle properly, her Pokémon were weak compared to the other Pokédex Holders and Legendaries, she just wasn't good at battling. She had the comfort that, to make up for her poor battling abilities, she could heal Pokémon. And that was what she was going to do. Seeing one of the battles was over, she approached Green and the others, and asked for their Pokémon so she could heal them.

Pearl and Platinum watched as Diamond took on Giga along with Red, Gold, Crystal and Emerald. He didn't seem to mind that he was in the middle of his seniors. And that was because he wasn't trying to prove himself, he trying to save his Pokémon, no matter how harsh the way to do it was. And they should be doing the same! Even if it was painful, beating Giga was the only way to save it! And Diamond had already realized this, which was why he had joined the battle. They decided to help him out, no matter of how little help they were compared to their seniors, they wanted to help in any possible way! Pearl and Platinum ran towards the battlefield, with their Floatzel and Empoleon prepared to attack.

"Little Miss! Your Empoleon can use Ice attacks, so try to attack along with Dia!" Pearl said as they ran "I'm going to try to use Water attacks on it."

"Understood!" Platinum replied.

"Mamo! Blizzard!" Diamond shouted. The Mamoswine shot a beam of snow at the Regigigas, the snow satrted covering Giga's limbs, little by little. The older Dex Holders took the opportunity.

"Ice Punch!" Red, Gold and Crystal shouted, as Poli, Poltaro and Hitmonee jumped at the Colossal Pokémon. Their arms covered in Ice, just before hitting the Legendary, and freezing part of its chest as well.

The Regigigas went to move, but the ground under its foot succumbed. It now had its foot stuck on the ground. On the ground nearby, a Sudowoodo emerged, and met up with its trainer "Good job, Sudowoodo!" Emerald said.

Giga started flailing around in an attempt to free itself, and as surprising as it was to the Dex Holders, it manged to break free from both the ground and the Ice. The Legendary Pokémon went for a punch at Mamo, only to be stopped by a well timed Aqua Jet that hit the Regigigas' hand. A Floatzel emerged from the water vortex and stepped by Mamo's side.

"Pearl!" Diamond said, as the hasty Pokédex Holder arrived at the scene.

"Come on, Dia!" Pearl said "Let's roll!" he ran to Zelhiko's side.

"Let's give it our best, Diamond!" Platinum said as she appeared with her Empoleon.

"Yes!" Diamond said "This is the final strike!"

The Dex Holders prepared to attack, but had to disperse to avoid an attack from their enemy. There was no plan for the 'final strike', but quite frankly it wasn't needed. All of the attacks they had used up until now were fruit of thinking on the spot. And that's what they were going to do now.

"Emerald!" Crystal shouted "TM39!"

Emerald immediately understood and prepared his Sudowoodo.

"Rock Tomb!" Crystal and Emerald ordered. Hitmonee and Sudowoodo punched the ground, before rocks emerging around Regigigas. The rocks shot up and hit the Colossal Pokémon, causing it to flinch.

"Water Pulse!" Pearl, Red and Gold shouted. A water spiral formed around Zelhiko, Poli and Poltaro as they shot it towards Regigigas.

"And now..." Diamond said.

"Blizzard!" Diamond and Platinum shouted, as Mamo and Empoleon shot the beams of snow towards Giga.

With the combination of attacks, Giga fell on its back, fainted. Diamond dismounted Mamo and walked up to the Legendary Pokémon "I'm sorry, Giga... But I want you to know That we will stop the bad guys. That's a promise."

"Well done, guys!" Red said, complimenting the other Dex Holders for a job well done. He looked at Diamond "Diamond is it?"

Diamond nodded.

"We will make sure to keep that promise!" Red said.

Diamond smiled and nodded "Sure!"

"Well, then, let's go to the others." Crystal said.

-o-

"They defeated even Regigigas..." Sird said to herself "It seems they were able to surpass the psychological barrier..." she then looked at something "Or did they?"

She walked up to the wall and pressed a button, a portion of the wall opened like a door, revealing her prisioner. He was forced to stay on his knees, and had two chains keeping his arms extended. His clothes were ragged and he still carried that pissed off look that he had when she confronted him before taking him prisioner.

"I think I will use you in the next time." Sird said.

"Just try!" he angrily replied.

-o-

So, that was chapter 4!

I tried to fit in the explanation on how at least Dia managed to master the Ultimate Move so easily, but it was off. So I removed it.

The Dex Holders find their resolve to fight! And Sird has someone prisioner! Who is it? Leave a review!

If it isn't obvious already, I'm making Green the leader of the Pokédex Holders. Don't worry, Red is still more powerful than him. But it just seems to me that Green is a lot better as a leader than everyone else in the Dex Holders. I mean, just look at the way he behaved when the Kanto Trio was trying to free Mewtwo from that special Bind (FR/LG Arc). The guy's like a pro at leadership!

Have an awesome day.


	5. Trio Battle I

Hey guys! So, I think my concept of perfection was poor, since I re-did the cover for this story, and the result was a lot better than the previous image. The link for the bigger resolution is still the same one I gave you in the last chapter.

Actually, when I went to do the covers for the other stories I'm working on, I realized just on how much trouble I am in, if I want to finish all of them. However, rest assured, I will try to finish this one first, as it is the one that has less chapters scheduled. Then I'll do the others. So, that's how I am going to work on fanfiction right now. First one story, then another.

It is possible, that if this story isn't finished by the June 23rd (and it won't), that I will be off the map for about a month (I will try to acces the net during that time, but I doubt I'll have enough time to continue writing the story, since it is when the translation for the HG/SS Volume is presumed to come out.) I'm also going to have exams (National exams! D:) right before I 'disappear', so that's going to be another problem. I have to study for them, which is why this chapter took (a lot) longer than the others.

So, that was it. My thoughts on how I'm going to fare with the fanfics.

Finally, a quick reply to my faithful reviewer, Nekos Dream. It can't be Oak, physics just don't allow it. He was the one who sent the Dex Holders on the mission. Bearing in mind that very little time has passed within the fic, it is impossible for Sird to go and capture Oak, piss him off, rag his clothes in battle and then bring him to the hideout.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

EDIT: This chapter has been changed for compatibility purposes. Some stuff were not according to the manga, but it wasn't anything that changed the course of the story.

-o-

"It won't work!" he said with a cocky grin on his face "This part of your plan is a failure!"

"I know it won't work on all of them..." Sird replied "But it will work on at least one of them." she approached him "You and I both know which one it is..."

Knowing what Sird meant, he lowered his head "I see... You're going to separate them."

"I will." Sird said "And to you..." she showed him five Pokéballs "... these five will be entrusted."

He looked at the Pokéballs, three of them contained Legendaries, while the other two contained Pokémon of his own. He frowned in anger. Sird had really thought everything out. Nothing missed her. There was only one thing he could do now. Hope. Hope the Pokédex Holders would beat this woman, she was a danger to the Pokémon World.

"Of course..." Sird said, turning away from him "You won't be alone in this." she pushed a button on her panel "In order to complete this stage of the plan, I'll need more people."

Yet another portion of the wall, this time on the other side of the room, opened. From there emerged three more people. He could see one of them was free, while the other two were handcuffed, just like him. The two handcuffed people were a man and a woman. He vaguely recalled the woman. He knew he had seen her face, but that was all. As for the man, he knew him well. He was actually surprised he had been captured.

"I see you like making people your prisoners." he said.

"These are all necessary steps." Sird said, she walked up to the free person and touched his forehead. After a few seconds, she let go "There, you're all set up. Take these." she handed him three Pokéballs. She went to look his own Pokéballs "Let me just take these off, you won't need them." she left the man with one of his own Pokémon and the three she had just given to him "You wait here until all of you are ready."

"Did you brainwash him?" he asked, Sird nodded "Are you going to do the same to the rest of us?"

"I will, but it won't be as easy as it was with him." Sird replied.

-o-

Green led the Dex Holders through Sird's hideout. After the struggle with Heatran and Diamond's Regigigas, the Sinnoh Dex Holder kept his Legendary Pokémon in his bag, just in case the hideout was destroyed on top of it.

They had no clue where they were headed, but they had to reach somewhere. Green had told the Dex Holders to stay close to one another. A seperation from the group would be fatal. Sird was sending Legendary after Legendary after them, if one of them was caught alone, Green didn't even want to think about it. He continued walking until he saw a staircase leading down. Green, followed by the rest of the Pokédex Holders, walked through it. It was long, very long. It seemed it didn't end, and Green was starting to really think it didn't. Why would someone build such a big staircase? It was out of his comprehension. Just as he was about to tell the rest to turn around, he saw the end of the staircase. It was an entrance to a room.

Now Green knew why the staircase was so big. The new room they were in was huge! It was a Colosseum! Now the question on Green's mind was why would Sird have this room? Did she intend to fight them personally now?

Just then, a pack of meteors appeared out of nowhere, and started falling on the Colosseum's arena. The Dex Holders dispersed in order to avoid the attack. After getting up, they turned to look at who had attacked them. It was a Garchomp, and its trainer was a green haired man. His mouth was covered with a dark green mask, and he was wearing a cloak of the same color. The Sinnoh Trio recognized the man as the Cloaked Grunt from Team Galactic.

"You're...!" Diamond trailed off.

"You're that Team Galactic Grunt!" Pearl shouted.

"What are you doing?" Platinum yelled "Didn't you run away from Team Galactic?"

"You know this guy?" Green asked the Sinnoh Trio, just before having to dodge more meteors "This move..."

"Draco Meteor." the Grunt said. Behind him, three more people appeared, but they were all using masks. One of them was clearly a girl, she had a black hood (which was her mask) that extended into a cape on her back. One of the two men also had a cape, but had a hat and a proper mask. The third one didn't have anything other than the mask. The Cloaked Grunt looked at the Pokédex Holders and grinned behind his mask "Perfect."

"What's perf-" Green was interrupted when the ground bellow him started shaking "Wha- What is this?"

"And now you fall!" the Grunt shouted, just as the ground bellow the Dex Holders broke away. He then hopped on his Garchomp and followed them. The masked girl took out a Swellow, as the masked guy with the cape took out a Dragonite, and the capeless masked man called out a Crobat. They too, followed the Dex Holders.

-o-

"We were already underground!" Gold shouted "There was no need to go even deeper!"

Silver ignored his rival and tried to reach for a Pokéball, but then an Air Slash hit his hand, cutting his glove (which said his name) off. Luckily, there was no wound, so he simply looked up to see the Crobat user pursuing them. He then looked around to see the other Pokédex Holders. The distribution of both the Dex Holders and the pursuers told him they were about to be seperated. And the seperation wasn't random. There was a reason why the Cloaked Grunt had said 'Perfect', and now Silver knew why. They were divided by region. And each region was going to battle one of their opponents. Now the question was, why seperate them? There was something fishy about this guy that was pursuing him (along with Gold and Crystal), but he didn't know exactly what.

"Silver!" Gold shouted, sanpping the Pokémon Trader out of his thoughts "Grab!"

Gold presented Silver with his (indestructible) billiard cue, and he grabbed it. Still not knowing what was Gold's idea, the Pokémon Breeder used both of his hands and tried to spin around. Silver got the idea, it was a good one, a very good one. But it was bound to fail since they were falling, it was needed super-human strength. Silver wondered why wouldn't Gold take out his Pokémon, until he noticed that Gold's PokéGear was cut in half along with the tip of his sleeve. He also got attacked by Air Slash.

"Haaaaaahh!" Gold tried as hard as he could "Come on!"

"Forget it, Gold!" Silver shouted "We're falling, it's impossible to do that!" actually, they had been falling for a long time now. If they were to suddenly stop now it would be the en-

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Gold shouted as he looked down, he could see the floor coming at them at inimaginable speeds. This was it. It was going to be the end! There was no way to survive this!

"Xatee!" the boys heard Crystal's voice and they suddenly stopped falling (mere centimeters above the ground) for a micro-second before falling on the floor.

Silver got up and saw the man that was pursuing them arrive with his Crobat on his shoulders. He calmly landed on the ground and apparently looked at the Johto Dex Holders. Silver then looked around. They were surrounded by walls, which probably were sperating the Pokédex Holders. He could see Crystal. And her Xatu was no longer there. She must have taken it out for a split second, so she and the Xatu wouldn't get attacked.

"You guys okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." Gold said.

"Now we have to fight this guy." Silver said. The Johto Dex Holders took out their Pokéballs.

-o-

They were being pursued by the Dragonite trainer. What was interesting was that most of his attacks were fired towards Yellow. Green had no idea why Yellow was the focus of his attacks, but it didn't matter anyway. They had to defeat this guy to move on and meet up with the other Dex Holders again.

"We have to reach the floor!" Green shouted to Red.

"Yeah!" Red replied.

Blue was on Green's Charizard, since her Jiggly wasn't appropriate for the situation. And Yellow was riding on Red's Aero, since the Viridian Girl didn't have the opportunity to take out her Butterfree because of their opponent's attacks.

"Hyper Beam!" they heard.

"Red!" Green shouted.

"I'm on it!" Red said, turning around to face the incoming attack "Aero! Use Hyper Beam too!"

The two attacks were about to collide when the Dragonite's Hyper Beam suddenly changed direction and attacked Red from behind.

"Wha...!" Red had no time to respond and was hit by the attack along with Yellow and Aero. He was hit on his back, probably earning a few wounds there. However, even though he and Aero had sustained the damage, Yellow had fallen off "Yellow!"

"Don't worry!" Green said, pointing to Yellow to order his Charizard "I'll catch her! Fend that guy off!"

"Okay!" Red turned to the attacker again "This time you're going down!"

Before the Dragonite trainer could do anything, Red's Aero flew up at full speed. When Red was over his enemy, he ordered his Aerodactyl to fly at him. And just as it was told, Aero flew down on the Dragonite, just as Red took out a Pokéball and placed it on top of the Dragonite's head.

"Literally!" Red shouted as he opened the Pokéball and a Snorlax came out of it. Red looked as Lax's weight did its work and brought the Dragonite down to the floor, along with its trainer "He's all yours, Green!"

"Ok!" Green, who had already caught Yellow and reached the floor, took the moment Lax got off Dragonite and ordered his Charizard, pointing to the Dragonite trainer "Fire Blast!"

"Protect!" the Dragonite trainer ordered. The Dragonite protected itself from the Fire Blast, rendering it useless. He was about to give another order when he heard from above.

"Poli! Dynamic Punch!" Red shouted, just as his Poliwrath fell down and punched the Dragonite to the ground. The Dragonite hit the ground with full impact, forcing its trainer to fall off.

And suddenly out of nowhere, Blue's Turtley appeared, carrying Yellow's Chuchu.

"Tutley! Hydro Pump!" Blue ordered.

"Chuchu! Thunderbolt!" Yellow shouted.

The two attacks merged into one and went on to hit the Dragonite trainer head-on. Even though the trainer remained silent, he seemed defeated.

"Yes!" Yellow cheered.

"Well done, you two." Green said, finally catching a breath.

Red landed and returned Aero to its Pokéball "Well, now we go to find the others, right?"

"Rig-" Green stopped talking when he saw the Dragonite trainer getting up "We still have work to do."

The trainer released two more Dragonites and walked up to the defeated one. He placed a hand on its forehead. As the seconds went by, the Dragonite recovered, shocking the Kanto Dex Holders.

"It has the same powers as Yellow!" Red said.

"No way..." Blue couldn't believe what she was seeing "Then he's..."

"He's Lance!" Yellow shouted.

-o-

"Zuzu! Muddy Water!" Ruby ordered as he, Sapphire and Emerald ran from the Ninetales and its trainer. Zuzu attacked, but the Ninetales swiftly dodged the attack. Noticing that, he stopped running and faced the trainer. The way the Ninetales had dodged the attack was familiar to Ruby, but he didn't remember exactly what it was "There's something fishy about this trainer. Sapphire, Emerald, look out."

Sapphire and Emerald stood beside Ruby with their Pokémon ready to attack. Surprisingly enough, the trainer didn't take out any more Pokémon. It wasn't like she didn't have any, she had descended with a Swellow. She pointed to Ruby "Ninetales, Bite."

The Ninetales lunged at Ruby, but was caught by Sapphire's Toro and sent flying "You wish! Toro, Sky Uppercut!" the Blaziken ran towards the still flying Ninetales and jumped. She charged energy onto her fist and punched the Ninetales in the jaw with her full strength. The Ninetales was sent flying even further.

Emerald turned to the Ninetales' trainer and went to contrain her her "Sceptile! Use your vines!"

Emerald's Sceptile shot vines at the trainer, but she jumped away. She started running towards her now fallen Ninetales to give it another order. The Sceptile did not give up though.

"Continue, Sceptile!"

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" she shouted as her Ninetales jumped over her and shot the stream of fire at Sceptile. The fire burned the vines away and made its way to Sceptile, but it was intercepted by a water beam coming from Ruby's Zuzu. She looked at him, who looked back. It was possible to see he was questioning who she was.

The trainer was suddenly thrown into the ground, surprising Ruby. Sapphire had taken the opportunity and tackled the trainer. The Hoenn girl grabbed her opponent by the collar and went to hold her mask "Let's see who you are."

However, the Ninetales trainer put her foot on Sapphire's belly and grabbed her shoulders. She then flipped, leaving Sapphire pinned to the ground. The other two Hoenn trainers went to help her, until the trainer had her Ninetales come and wrap one of its tails around Sapphire's neck, forcing the boys to stop on their tracks "Don't move." she said.

Sapphire struggled "Ruby! Attack! Don't ca-" her mouth was covered by another tail.

Ruby stood firm and looked at Emerald, as if trying to give him a message. He was sure that if they attacked, Ninetales would attack Sapphire, but if they didn't attack, Sapphire wouldn't be released. He looked over to Sapphire's Blaziken. It didn't know what to do either. They had to attack, but they had to get Sapphire back at the same , a thought ocurred to Ruby.

He retrieved Zuzu onto his Pokéball, shocking Sapphire "Emerald. Toro..." Ruby said. He then looked at the Ninetales trainer "GO!" he ran towards her.

The trainer went to give Ninetales an order, but Emerald's Sceptile appeared in front of her and pointed one of the leaves on its elbows to her neck, just as Toro punched the Ninetales away and rescued Sapphire. Ruby, taking advantage of the fact she wasn't allowed to move, jumped over to the trainer and, tackling her, removed her mask.

"Wha...?" Ruby was speechless. He couldn't believe it.

"Ruby!" Sapphire called "What's wrong? Who is that person?"

"C- Courtney! **(CY: Marge)**" Ruby shouted, grabbing her by the collar "Why are you doing this?"

Courtney didn't respond. Not even her eyes said anything, they were void, as if she wasn't even there. She simply kicked Ruby away and got up. She carelessly pointed to him, and her Ninetales ran to him. It opened its mouth and Ruby closed his eyes expecting the worst. But his Zuzu stepped in the way and blocked the attack with its arm.

"Zuzu!" Ruby called.

-o-

"Uwhaa!" Diamond dodged yet another attack by the Cloaked Grunt's Garchomp.

"Little Miss!" Pearl approached Platinum in the run "He's concentrating his attacks on Dia, what should we do?"

"We could..." Platinum then got an idea "Do you have any Pokémon that can use Ice attacks?"

"Zelhiko can use Ice Beam, why?"

"We're going to take his Garchomp down." Platinum said, turning around and releasing both her Empoleon and her Froslass "Diamond! Over here!"

Diamond looked over and saw Platinum with her Ice Pokémon out. He then understood the idea and took Mamo out. He was going to hop on the Mamoswine when a meteor from Draco Meteor landed right beside him, making him trip over and fall.

"We have to cover him!" Pearl said "Zelhiko! Ice Beam on the meteors!"

"Useless!" the Grunt said "Garchomp! Expand your Draco Meteor!"

"Darn it!" Pearl frowned "This won't cut it!"

"Empoleon! Froslass! Blizzard at full power!" Platinum ordered "Freeze the entire room if you need to!"

Suddenly the entire room was engulfed in an Ice tornado, freezing the meteors and making it possible for Diamond to hop on Mamo. He immediately turned to his attacker and replied with an attack.

"Mamo! Use Blizzard too!" Diamond said.

The Blizzard got even more intense, and it was having its desired effect. The Grunt's Garchomp was fainting.

"Now for the final blow!" Pearl said "Zelhiko! Ice Beam!"

The Blizzard enhanced Ice Beam made its way to the Garchomp and hit it head on. With nothing to defend itself with, the Garchomp fainted, making the Grunt fall on the ground. The Sinnoh Trio stopped the Blizzard and walked up to the defeated Grunt. He looked at the Pokédex Holders.

"This isn't over." he said, taking out three Pokéballs.

"What?" Pearl asked, surprised.

"Now the real battle begins!" the Grunt said, releasing the three Pokémon.

-o-

"Silver!" Crystal shouted. As Silver was attacked by an Ursaring. She went to help him, but she received a Bubblebeam attack to her right arm "Ugh!" she looked over to see Suicune attacking her "Not you too..." she said in a sad voice.

"This guy..." Gold looked at the cloaked man "He has the three Beasts..." he then dodged a Thunderbolt from Raikou "And even Raikou is attacking me... But-" he looked at Silver "What are you doing, Silver? We're fighting the Legendary Beasts here!" he shouted "That's an Ursaring for God's sake!"

"Easy for you to say!" Silver shouted back as he jumped out of another of Ursaring's attacks "Don't you know who this Ursaring is?"

"What? No wa- Uwhaa!" Gold dodged another attack from Raikou.

_'This Ursaring is **my** Ursaring... That means that man is...'_ he jumped out of harm's way again "That's it!" he angrily shouted, taking out one of his Pokéballs "Go, Rhyperior!"

The Rhyperior popped out of his Pokéball and stopped the Urasaring, locking the Hibernator Pokémon's hands with his own.

_'I'm sorry, Ursaring...'_ Silver pointed to the Ursaring and ordered "Rhyperior! Stone Edge!"

From above the Ursaring, several large and pointy stones started falling on him. He undid the lock between his and Rhyperior's hands and jumped back to avoid the attack. The stones fell one after the other, nailing themselves to the ground. The stones kept falling, until forming a cage around Ursaring. Silver remained calm and shouted the next order.

"Rhyperior, use Dig!" he pointed the stone formation, and his Rhyperior dug into the ground

Gold looked at Silver for a second before coming up with an idea "That's it! It's risky because of Suicune, but it should have an effect on Raikou." he took out his Sudowoodo "Utaro, Dig!" Utaro did as told and dug bellow the ground "Crys! You'll have to watch out for Suicune!"

"Do you have a plan?" Crystal asked as she jumped away from a Bubblebeam.

"It will only work once, and it won't be on Suicune!" Gold replied.

"Fine!" Crystal turned to Suicune "I'm sorry... I really am..." she then ordered her Meganium "Mega, use your vines to keep Suicune in place!" she then looked to her right.

Seeing the incoming Fire Blast from Entei, she jumped back, crashing her back with Gold's. Staying back-to-back with him, she noticed her right sleeve was burning and her arm was already gaining a few bruises. She put the little fire out. At this pace, they would be defeated by the three beasts.

"Gold, we have to look out for Entei too." Crystal said.

"We're too confined to take out another Pokémon." Gold said, then an idea ocurred to him "Unless, we release a Pokémon outside this circle."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I did this once with Silver..." Gold then took out his cue and a Pokéball "I'll try to get rid of Entei too, you just focus on Suicune."

"Okay."

The two stepped forward, and Gold extended his billiard cue. He then threw the Pokéball in the air and hit it with the cue. The hit wasn't random, Gold had hit the Pokéball in a way it would land exactly behind Entei and open there. The ball landed right behind Entei and with a snap, opened. A Politoed came out of it.

"Now, Poltaro! Hydro Pump!" Gold shouted. Poltaro obeyed and fired the powerful Water move just as Utaro emerged from underground to drag Raikou into. Since Suicune was prevented from moving and so was Raikou, there was no way the attack would fail.

But suddenly, a bright light flashed, and the next second Gold was seeing his Poltaro's attack hitting some kind of invisible wall "What's this!"

"Darn it!" Crystal shouted in frustration "Even with Mega's vines, I couldn't stop it..."

"Stop what?" Gold asked.

"Suicune's Crystal Wall." Crystal said.

"Crystal Wall...?" Gold asked.

"That's right, you passed out when Suicune used it on the Mask of Ice..." Crystal said "Suicune's Crystal Wall is something it uses to keep invaders away... or to trap them inside..."

"I... see." Gold said, before looking around "So, it trapped us inside, preventing Poltaro from attacking Entei... And Silver from helping us..."

Just then, Suicune managed to break free from Mega's vines, while Raikou dragged itself out of the ground. Along with Entei, they jumped high above inside the Wall. Each of the beasts prepared to attack.

"And it prevents us from escaping their attacks too!" Crystal shouted "Gold! Look out!"

The thundercloud-shaped mane on Raikou extended to create a real thundercloud above itself. While a five-star shaped fire appeared in front of Entei. Suicune started breathing a lot of air in.

"They're going to... No way!" Gold shouted, he immediately retrieved Utaro to his Pokéball to prevent it from getting hurt, while Crystal did the same with Mega.

"Gold! Crystal!" Silver punched the Crystal Wall in despair. He had defeated his Ursaring and saved him from Sird's control, but now... His friends were being attacked and he couldn't do anything about it. Silver then looked at the masked man, he was just standing there doing nothing "You! You're controlling the Legendary Beasts, aren't you?" Silver shouted.

The masked man didn't respond.

"I'll make you open that Wall!" Silver shouted, before running towards the man. He took out a Pokéball "Go, Weavile!"

-o-

"Great..." Green sarcastically said, he was angry, very angry "Dealing with three of _Lance's_ Dragonites was enough..." he looked up at the flying Legendary Trio "We didn't need to deal with the Legendary Birds too." he pointed to them "Let's go Charizard!" his Charizard took off and flied towards the Legendary Trio.

"Didn't Blue catch the Legendary Birds?" Red asked, while flying with his Aero "How does Lance - or better, Sird - have them?"

"That's because she didn't really catch them." Blue said on her Jiggly "She's just controlling them."

Lance (without his mask anymore), riding on Articuno, pointed to the Kanto Quartet "Articuno, Blizzard."

Articuno blew its wings at the Kanto Dex Holders, creating a snow gust. The snowy winds raged against the Dex Holders, who struggled to stabilize in the air.

"Lance..." Yellow looked at her fellow Viridian trainer as her Kitty tried to stabilize herself in the air "How was this possible...? How did you become a mere pawn on another person's game?"

"Yellow!" Green shouted "Don't space out! He's up to something!"

"Yes!" Yellow shouted back.

"Moltres, Incinerate. Zapdos, Wild Charge." Lance said.

The Fire and Electric birds charged forward at the Kanto Dex Holders. Moltres's body glowed a fiery orange, while Zapdos flashed in electric yellow tones.

As the two birds drew closer, Red thought of something and threw a Pokéball up to his Aero's back. The ball opened with a click, and an Espeon came out of it.

"Vee, create a psychic barrier with Confusion!" Red shouted.

Green, following his rival's idea, took Golduck out of its Pokéball "Golduck, use Confusion to reinforce the psychic barrier!"

The two charging Pokémon clashed against the barrier, releasing powerful shock waves through the cave. The barrier was strong, but unfortunately, the Legendary Pokémon were stronger. Soon enough, the barrier cracked, before breaking completely. The two Pokémon barged in.

"Damn it!" Red shouted, as the Kanto Quartet was hit with the two powerful attacks.

The four trainers were sent crashing into the ground with full power. Lance watched as they slowly but surely got back up. Yellow was the first to get up. She looked at Lance with a pleading look.

"Lance! Why? Why are you doing this?" Yellow shouted "Didn't you want to save the Pokémon? What you're doing now is helping in hurting them!"

"Save your breath, Yellow..." Red said, getting up "He won't listen... Not as he is now."

"We have to... defeat Sird." Blue said, panting heavily due to the damage sustained with the attack "That's... the only way..."

"Red..." Green said "I have an idea..."

"An idea...?" Red asked "What is it?"

Green stepped forward "Remember at Silph Corporation?" he said "The way we defeated that merged bird from these three?"

"Yeah." Red replied "So?"

"Let's do it again..." Green said, looking at his Charizard "But now, with a lot more power!"

"I agree!" Red confidently said, he took out his Saur "Blue, you ready?"

Blue took Turtley out "Yes!"

"Very well. My Charizard is weakened right now, so his strength will be the reference." Green said "Ok, here we go! Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"Saur, Frenzy Plant!"

"Turtley, Hydro Cannon!"

"Tch!" Lance pointed to the attacking trio "Ice Beam! Fire Spin! Thunder!"

The two triple attacks hit each other, unleashing a tornado that swept through the room. Yellow looked at the struggle, the two parties were evenly matched.

"Damn, they're a lot stronger than that time at Silph Co.!" Red said.

"Of course they are! I leveled them up!" Blue shouted "These are my Pokémon! Who do you think I am?"

"That's funny coming from you." Green said "I am the Pokémon Raiser!"

"This... This won't cut it!" Red said, taking out a Pokéball. He then looked at Yellow "Yellow! Do your thing!" he threw the Pokéball to the girl.

Yellow caught the Pokéball, it was Pika's Pokéball. She immediately knew what to do, she took out her Chuchu along with Pika "Very well. Pika, Chuchu!" she pointed to the Legendary Birds "Volt Tackle!"

-o-

"Triple Psychic!" the Cloaked Grunt shouted, as the Sinnoh Lake Guardians did as told and their bodies glew red, blue, and yellow, respectively. Then the glow took form and a psychic wave was fired at the Sinnoh Dex Holders.

"We can't keep this up!" Pearl said, carrying an unconscious Diamond on his back.

"But what can we do?" Platinum asked "We have to take care of Diamond first!"

_'Damn it, Dia! Why did you step in front of that attack...?'_ Pearl continued running along with Platinum to dodge the incoming attacks. There was a time when the Lake Guardians had used Natural Gift, each of the attacks was different. One of them was a Fire attack, another one was an Electric attack, and the other one was a Water attack. The triple attack was coming from Pearl's and Platinum's backs. They heard a 'Watch out!', and before they knew it Diamond had taken the attack. He passed out since then.

"Come on, Dia..." Pearl turned to Platinum "Little Miss, we need to do something!"

"We need to take the Grunt down..." Platinum said to herself. She thought for a bit before an idea popped in her mind "Pearl! Take Diamond to a safe place! It pains me to do this, but we have to defeat Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf with all we've got!"

"You have a plan?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, and we're going to need Diamond's Roto and your Rayhiko." Platinum said, turning around to look at the Lake Guardians. She took out her Lopunny.

Pearl ran for a bit, before lying Diamond down on the floor. Platinum had told him to put Diamond in a safe place, but there was no safe place. He then took Roto's Pokéball from Diamond's jacket and went up to Platinum "I have it!"

"Okay, have your Rayhiko use Night Slash, and Diamond's Roto use Shadow Ball." Platinum said while Pearl took out the Pokémon "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Pearl said.

"On my signal..." Platinum said as the Lake Guardians approached "Now!"

"Roto, Shadow Ball! Rayhiko, Night Slash!" Pearl shouted.

"Lopunny, Shadow Ball!" Platinum shouted.

Rayhiko jumped high in the air and prepared to slash the Spirit Trio as his claws were extended by dark energy. The two Shadow Balls then curled up around Rayhiko's paw as he slashed down on the enemy. There was a small explosion upon contact and a cloud of smoke rose.

Pearl and Platinum looked expectantly, before Rayhiko was sent flying out of the smoke cloud.

"Rayhiko!" Pearl shouted.

Diamond slowly opened his eyes "Eh...?" he tried to move, but couldn't. Pain was soaring through his body, it was to painful to even try to move. His senses were still coming back to his body when he saw Rayhiko falling right next to him "Ray... Rayhiko?"

-o-

Emerald jumped back to avoid the Rock attack "Dodging them is easy, but they don't give us room to breathe..."

"We need to find a way..." Ruby stepped beside Sapphire "To win! Go, Nana! Fire Fang!"

"Rono! Dig!" Sapphire shouted.

The Aggron dug a hole and went underground, while Ruby's Mightyena charged at Regice.

"Dusclops! Shadow Punch!" Emerald ordered, as his Dusclops went and punched Regirock "And now, Shadow Ball!" the Dusclops fired the Shadow Ball as Sapphire's Rono appeared from the underground and punched Regirock into the heights.

"Good!" Ruby said "We're pushing them back!"

-o-

And that was chapter 5...

I have mixed feelings about the chapter, I feel the way the seperation was done was kinda rushed. But I wanted to publish this chapter before I disappeared, so that was how it was...

My favorite part is the fight of the Johto Trio without a doubt. It was the one I had more ideas for, and the one I put my most effort into.

So, how was the chapter for you guys? Leave a review.

Have an awesome day.


	6. Trio Battle II

Hi guys, so I finally finished the National exams and I'm now on a trip. God dammit, the exams were long as hell. They weren't that hard and I had good grades at them. They're not the best grades in the world, but they're good enough to get in college (Yay!).

Anyway, here's a chapter I took a long time to do due to me never stopping during this trip.

So, Anon Scanlations released the translation for the Platinum arc up until chapter 440. If you're updated, you'll know that (Shouldn't be a spoiler anymore) the Sinnoh Dex Holders get their Pokédexes back, so when I get the time I'll correct the first chapters, and put it like Sird stole the Dexes in her battle with Dia, Pearl and Platinum. I'll also change the Sinnoh Dex Holders' reactions at Darkrai and Cresselia, since (Shouldn't be a spoiler) Palmer owns Cresselia and Darkrai was fought in the Distorsion World.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

Red stood over the defeated Lance and the Legendary Birds. He stood looking at the previous leader of the Elite Four while Yellow was crouching over him, desperately trying to heal her fellow Viridian trainer.

"Yellow..." Red tried to talk to the girl.

"No!" Yellow shouted, letting her tears stream down her face "Even if he's our enemy, I've got to save him!"

"We can't save him." Green said in a cold voice, prompting the Viridian girl and Red to look at him with frightened and alarmed eyes, respectively "What? What use do we have in hiding the truth?" he stood up from the rock he was sitting on and looked at Yellow in the eyes "I told you not to falter, didn't I?" the girl nodded with a sob "Well then, don't falter now!"

"Green, that's a bit-" Red was cut off.

"Just like you, I'm not happy about this!" Green shouted "But what else could we do? Sird probably has even stronger Pokémon at her disposal! It had-" he suddenly halted. He was losing his composure. Green took a deep breath to calm down, before continuing to talk "What I mean is that Sird has the power to destroy the world. And we can't afford to take any chances." he said "We have to stop Sird as soon as possible." he finished taking another deep breath, before sitting back on the rock.

Blue was looking at the Legendary Birds. Unlike Lance, they were alive, probably because their attack was directed at Lance, not the birds. She put them in Pokéballs to stop them from getting anymore hurt. She then walked over to where the other three were. She didn't say anything, as she had heard Green's speech.

For a few minutes, there wasn't a sound made by the Kanto Dex Holders (except for a few eventual sobs from Yellow) until Red decided to break the silence.

"Hey..." he said "Let's go and see if we can find the others."

"Red's right." Green said (now in a much more reserved tone), standing up "We need to find the other Dex Holders."

-o-

Ruby jumped back to avoid the incoming Hyper Beam. The battle was pretty even, there was no clear winning side. Even though they were successfully defending themselves, they couldn't attack that much.

"Toro!" Sapphire shouted "Sky Uppercut!"

Toro went to use the move on Courtney, but Registeel appeared. The Blaziken used the move anyway and sent the Iron Pokémon flying upward.

"Zuzu! Muddy Water!" Ruby ordered, pointing to Registeel. The Swampert attacked the Regi from behind, leaving it no possibility of defense "Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"That was the attack we practiced for the fight for Hoenn back then!" Sapphire said, smiling at Ruby, who smiled back "It works every time we use it!"

"Yeah, I'm glad we defeated one of them too!" Emerald said, dodging an attack from Regice "But we have stuff on our hands!" he pointed to the Iceberg Pokémon "Dusclops! Shadow Punch!"

"Okay!" Sapphire said "Let's finish this!" an idea ocurred to her "Follow me!" she said to Emerald and Ruby, before turning to Toro "Toro! Blaze Kick!" she said, pointing to Regice.

Emerald looked at Ruby before attacking "Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" he shouted as his Sceptile charged at Regirock.

Toro's leg was surrounded in fire as she jumped at Regice. She kicked the Regi head-on with her blazing leg, sending the Legendary Pokémon flying away. Meanwhile, Emerald's Sceptile ran at Regirock as the leaves on his elbows glowed a light green and extended to blades that he used to attack the Rock Peak Pokémon. The Regi was sent flying in the same direction as Regice.

"Now the finisher!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the two Pokémon "Zuzu! Use Muddy Water again!"

Zuzu shot the water beam at the two Legendaries, hitting them and sending them further away. They fell right on top of the other two, defeating the Regi Trio.

"Yahoo!" Sapphire cheered as she jumped in the air "We beat them!"

"Don't be so happy." Emerald said "I beat them on my own at the Battle Pyramid."

"Still, we managed to win, that's what matters" Ruby said, walking towards the other two Hoenn Dex Holders. But suddenly, he felt an arm around his neck, and then he was pinned to the ground by Courtney. Ruby tried to break free, but the former Team Magma Admin was holding him too tight "Agh! Let me go!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire shouted, worried "Wait there! I'll save you!" she started running.

"Do not move!" Courtney shouted, locking Ruby in a stranglehold, thus making Sapphire stop right in her tracks.

Ruby tried to move "Ro... no..." he tried to speak, but the stranglehold was stopping him from doing so.

Emerald and Sapphire looked in despair at Ruby, without knowing what to do, while Ruby continued trying to free himself.

"Ugh... Sapph..." Ruby continued trying to speak.

"Eh?" Sapphire looked at Ruby, he seemed to be trying to talk to her.

"Ro-" Ruby was cut off when Courtney put a hand over his mouth, preventing him from talking.

"Shut your trap." Courtney coldly said.

"Mmph!" Ruby started squirming, which prompted Courtney to tighten her lock on him. Ruby winced at the pain "Mmmph!"

"He's..." Sapphire looked carefully at Ruby, she knew he was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't tell what. But then, she noticed his eyes were frantically looking down, and she followed his look. She saw what seemed to be cubes on the ground, then she noticed they were falling from Ruby's back! They were PokéBlocks! Ruby was trying to tell her something! But what? She had to find out!

Emerald looked at Sapphire, and he could see she was thinking hard. He didn't know what she was thinking, but she was probably trying to figure out a way to rescue Ruby. He had a plan on his head, but decided against it. His role model was Gold, and he wasn't very good at coming up with rescue plans, so why would Emerald be? He decided to stand by waiting for Sapphire to come up with something.

Why? Why wasn't she understanding what Ruby was trying to tell her? They were PokéBlocks! It had to do something with Pokémon! But what exactly? Agh! There was no way she would find out! Suddenly, a smell filled her nostrils, a familiar smell. She stopped thinking for a second before recognizing the smell. This was the from the PokéBlocks Ruby gave to her Rono! Was that what he was trying to tell her? To use Rono? She wasn't sure, but she had to act!

Sapphire looked behind her at Rono, who wasn't moving waiting for orders. Okay, she already had the Pokémon out, but what to do from here on? A front attack wouldn't work, Courtney would just use Ruby as a shield. Maybe an attack from behind? That could work. But how would she get Rono to attack from behind Courtney without her noticing? Through the air was impossible, but what about from the underground? That's it! Now she would just need to distract Courtney for a bit!

"Hey, you!" Sapphire shouted, pointing her finger at Courtney "You can have Ruby for all I care! He's just a nuisance anyways!"

_'WHAT?'_ Ruby was shocked! What was going on in Sapphire's mind?

"Sapphire! What's gotten into you?" Emerald shouted.

Sapphire looked at Emerald "Shut up, little boy!"

A nerve popped in Emerald's head "What... did... you... say?"

"I told you to shut up!" Sapphire said in a mocking tone "Little Boy."

"You're going to regret that!" Emerald shouted as he pointed at the Hoenn girl "Dusclops, make Sapphire shut her mouth!"

Sapphire turned to look at Rono, while 'casually' pointing to Courtney "Rono, dig!"

Rono obeyed her trainer and dug a hole under the ground.

Oh, shoot! He was only trying to scare Sapphire with Dusclops! But she was really going to attack either him or Dusclops! Damn it! This wasn't good "Dusclops! Stop!" he retrieved the Beckon Pokémon.

Ruby looked at Courtney, she wasn't doing anything, just looking at the fight between Emerald and Sapphire. But even then, he couldn't release himself! What was going on with those two? Had they gone nuts?

Just then, Rono emerged from bellow Courtney and punched her away, forcing her to release Ruby. Ruby landed on his knee and looked behind to see Rono, surprising him. He then looked at Sapphire with a dumbfounded look, while Emerald did the same.

"What?" Sapphire asked "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"That... was all..." Emerald stuttered "... an act?"

"Well, I needed to distract her..." Sapphire said, before looking at Ruby "To release Ruby." she then started walking towards the fallen Courtney "Well, let's go! If she can move it will be a problem!"

-o-

"Whaa!" Diamond shouted as he ran "What can we do about them?"

"I don't know!" Pearl said "We have to think of something!"

"Perhaps we need to take the Grunt down!" Platinum said "Any ideas?"

"Are you done talking?" the Grunt shouted "Let's just finish this! Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf! Triple Zen Headbutt!"

A ball of energy surrounded the Lake Guardians and they charged forward at the Sinnoh Dex Holders. The kids jumped away and were sent flying by the shock wave of the attack, seperating them.

"Hahaha!" The Grunt laughed "Look at you! You look so pathetically weak!"

"What... did you say...?" Pearl said as he got up. He looked at Diamond and Platinum, they were as far away as they could be. There was no way they could devise a plan in secret now.

The Cloaked Grunt approached Pearl and grabbed him by the collar. He looked at his eyes "I said you look weak." he then threw Pearl to the ground and ordered an attack "Azelf, Extrasensory."

There was a flash of light, before Pearl started feeling a painfully huge headache. He put his hands over is head, as if trying to make the pain stop. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer from the inside! He couldn't even think straight "AAAAGH!"

"Pearl!" Platinum shouted, seeing the TwinLeaf Town boy getting tortured. Why was this happening? Was there no way to win this battle? She looked over at Diamond and to her surprise he wasn't doing anything. He was just there, kneeling on the ground with his head down. Pearl was being tortured! Why wasn't Diamond doing anything? "Diamond!"

Without a word, Diamond suddenly stood up. Platinum looked at him scared. She watched as he took out his entire team, before looking up. His eyes emmited anger, very intense anger. It didn't feel like Diamond at all!

"Stop..." Diamond said to the Grunt in a quiet voice.

The Cloaked Grunt turned to look at Diamond "What? You're telling me to stop?" he mocked "A weak person like you should just shut up!" he then ordered an attack while looking at Diamond "Azelf, strengthen your attack!"

"WHAAAAAAGH!" Pearl screamed.

"Look!" the Grunt shouted, he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing "Look in despair as I destroy your friend's mind!"

Platinum looked as Diamond's eyes emmited even more anger. This was getting dangerous, she was affraid that Diamond would unleash a reckless attack... But just then, she saw Diamond charging at the Cloaked Grunt along with his team "Diamond, no!"

"HHAAAAAAAAH!" Diamond roared as he ran.

"Fool!" the Grunt shouted "Do you think you can beat me with such a reckless attack?" he stopped the attack on Pearl and then pointed to the Relaxed Dex Holder and ordered "Mesprit, get rid of him with Giga Impact!" the Lake Guardian obeyed and charged at Diamond, releasing a flashy white aura of pure raw energy.

Platinum watched as, even with the incoming attack, Diamond didn't stop and continued charging forward followed by his team. Diamond and Mesprit clashed and after that all she could see was a cloud of smoke. She didn't even need to wait for the smoke to clear. Diamond had taken a Giga Impact head-on. She felt so... powerless... Pearl had passed out and Diamond was... dead... All of this because she didn't have the power to save them.

She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face "No..." she sobbed.

"Hahahaha!" the Grunt laughed as Mesprit came out of the cloud of smoke "You were reckless, and now look at what happened to you!" he then pointed to the cloud of smoke "Did you think you could defeat me while I had my eyes on you?" he mockingly asked "With the power I have, that's nothing but a stupid dream!"

"Who..." Diamond's voice echoed through the smoke, prompting Platinum to look up at the clearing smoke "Who told you... that was my attack?" Diamond said, appearing as the smoke cleared. He stood firm with his trusted Pokémon friends (who had shielded him from the attack) around him, except for one, Roto. He was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean?" the Grunt asked, unaware of the fact Roto had appeared behind him.

"This..." Diamond said as the Rotom shocked the Cloaked Grunt with his full strength, the Grunt fell down on the ground, unconscious "... is what I mean."

Platinum looked as Diamond hurried over Pearl, before she wiped the tears from her face and went to do the same. The two Dex Holders approached Pearl, and Diamond turned him over so they could see his face.

"Pearl..." Diamond said, shaking him in te shoulder "Pearl, talk to me."

"Pearl." Platinum said. Getting no response, she turned to Diamond "Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know..." Diamond said, before Pearl's eyes started opening "Ah! Look!"

"Ugh..." Pearl let out as he sat up "Ow... My head... it hurts..." he said as he scratched his head.

"Pearl!" the other two cheered.

"Oh..." Pearl tried to stand up, but he still didn't have the strength "I was being attacked..." he said "What happened?"

"Diamond defeated the Cloaked Grunt!" Platinum said.

"What?" Pearl said, looking at Diamond with surprised eyes "Really?"

"Yes!" Platinum replied.

Diamond nervously scratched the back of his head, before standing up and offering Pearl a hand "C'mon, we need to get to the other Pokédex Holders."

Pearl took Diamond's hand and stood up as well "You're right. Let's go then."

They retrieved their Pokémon and started walking. But suddenly, the Lake Guardians appeared in front of them. To their surprise though, they weren't attacking, but dancing happily around the Sinnoh Dex Holders instead.

"They..." Diamond started.

"They're free!" Pearl completed.

"They must be thanking us..." Platinum said.

Before the Sinnoh Trio could do anything else, the Lake Guardians went to one of the corners in the room. They signaled the Dex Holders to follow them.

"Well, let's follow them." Diamond said "They must know something about this place, right?"

"Yeah, I guess there's no harm in following them." Pearl replied "Let's go!"

-o-

She fell to her knees with the pain. It was umbearable! She couldn't take anymore of this! Raikou, Entei and Suicune were firing their strongest attacks, and they had no means to defend themselves. She looked up to see the Legendary Beasts charging their attacks once more.

"I think... this is it..." she said. She gave up and closed her eyes, expecting the worst. But suddenly she felt someone grabbing her right hand and placing her arm over his shoulders. Then, they jumped away from the blast, even if they were hit with the shock wave and sent crashing into the Crystal Wall, it was better than taking the attack head-on.

"Crystal... You okay?" Gold asked, still supporting the girl.

Crystal took a time to breathe "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired..." she said as Gold let her go.

"Isn't there a way to escape the Crystal Wall?" Gold asked.

"No, unless Suicune chooses to." Crystal said "Or the one it has as a trainer orders it."

"The one it has as a trainer..." Gold repeated Crystal's words. Then suddenly, a thought ocurred to him "Then Silver can help us!"

"You're right!" Crystal said, as she and Gold looked to the outside of the Crystal Wall to see Silver.

Silver charged forward with his Weavile, while the masked man took out his Crobat.

"Weavile! Shadow Ball!" Silver shouted.

"Crobat, Shadow Ball." the masked trainer said.

The two Shadow Balls collided with each other, and the consequent explosion rose a cloud of smoke, making it impossible to see. Silver, however, was not in the mood for games and ordered his Weavile's next attack.

"Weavile! Icy Wind!" Silver shouted, as Weavile waved his hands through the air and a cold breeze appeared, clearing the smoke "Continue, Weavile!"

The cold breeze turned into a freezing whirlwind and was now directed at the masked man, who in turn ordered his Crobat "Protect." The Crobat put itself between the Icy Wind and its trainer, protecting both of them "And now, Steel Wing."

The Crobat flew at Silver, the Flying Pokémon was fast. Both Silver and Weavile had to jump away from the impact "Weavile, take the Crobat down with Faint Attack!"

Silver took the instant Weavile was attacking the Crobat to charge at the masked man. Silver went to punch him, but the man simply grabbed Silver's hand, stopping the attack altogether. Silver then went to kick him, but before he knew it, he had a punch delivered to his face. He immediately fell on the ground, ruubing his sore cheek. The punches the man delivered hurt. It was clear he wasn't a simple Pokémon trainer, who used his Pokémon to battle. He battled alongside the Pokémon.

"I see..." Silver said, getting up "So, that is your strength, Father."

Suddenly, Silver felt an enormous pain on his back, making him fall on one knee. He reched for the place where the pain was coming from. His hand touched some kind of liquid. He retrieved it, and looked at his palm, it was covered in blood. He then looked back to see Crobat flying in the air. The Bat Pokémon had slashed through his back. And that meant...

"Weavile!" Silver shouted. Where was his Weavile? And how did Crobat defeat him? Was he okay? Silver started looking around, searching for the Sharp Claw Pokémon "Weavile! Where are you?"

Silver franticly searched for his Weavile, and then he could see his first Pokémon lying in the ground, defeated. How could this happen? His Weavile was one of the strongest Pokémon on his team, and it was his _first_ Pokémon! There was simply no way that it could be defeated!

Silver ran up to Weavile and held it in his arms. He looked at the defeated Pokémon, before putting it in its Pokéball without saying a word. After retrieving his Pokémon, Silver stood up and took out five more Pokéballs.

"I don't care if you are my Father!" Silver angrily shouted "No one who hurts Weavile gets away with it!" he threw the five Pokéballs to the air, and five Pokémon came out of it "I'll show you what happens when you do that!"

Silver hopped on his Honchkrow (instead of grabbing its foot) and took off to the heights, while the rest of his team ran through the floor. Silver's Kingdra rode on the Red Gyarados's head, as Rhyperior and Feraligatr ran in front of the Dragon Pokémon.

"Rhyperior! Rock Slide!" Silver ordered.

His Rhyperior did as told and waved its hand at Giovanni. And all of a sudden, a ton of rocks started falling on top of the Ex-Rocket Leader. The masked man started running to avoid getting caught by the rocks.

"Feraligatr, Kingdra, Gyarados! Hydro Pump on the falling rocks!" Silver yelled, as the three Water Pokémon fired the powerful Water-type move.

The attack caught both Crobat and Giovanni, sending them several meters away. When the water cleared, a defeated Crobat and a heavily damaged Giovanni emerged. The previous Leader of Team Rocket retrieved the Bat Pokémon.

"It's not over yet!" Silver shouted "Now, Rhyperior!" Out of the ground, Rhyperior emerged, punching Giovanni from bellow, sending him flying "There! I made it so Hydro Pump stopped you from seeing Rhyperior use Dig!" Silver said "And now... Honchkrow! Sky attack!"

Honchkrow, dased forward at maximum speed, before hitting the still flying Giovanni. At that exact moment, Silver jumped off his Honchkrow and tackled Giovanni to the ground, before removing his mask. Silver frowned in anger, before getting up, looking down on his Father.

"So, it really is you..." Silver said, having his Pokémon getting close to Giovanni to limit his movements "I didn't know how you could fall in another person's game. I always thought you would have a strong mind..." Silver's Feraligatr pointed his claws to Giovanni's neck "Now, release Gold and Crystal."

-o-

Damn these Pokédex Holders! As if it wasn't enough to have the other Legendaries defeated, Giovanni's son was putting her between the sword and the wall. She was reckless. She isolated two of the Johto Dex Holders, and started a raid of the Legendary Beasts' strongest attacks on them. But now Silver had overpowered Giovanni and was forcing him to release the other two. The stamina of the other two Dex Holders was impressive. They were successfully dodging the attacks without taking out their Pokémon. And without Giovanni, it would be harder to control the Legendary Beasts. Also, she couldn't get rid of Silver if the Crystal Wall was up! She had to release the Dex Holders and take out all of them.

-o-

Raikou and Entei started running towards Gold and Crystal while Suicune stayed behind. The two moving Beasts seperated to attack the Dex Holders from different directions. Gold and Crystal ran away from the two Beasts. The Legendary Pokémon started firing rapid-fire attacks. One after the other, Gold and Crystal jumped to dodge the incoming attacks. They couldn't keep up much longer. If this kept up, they would be it for sure. Just then, Gold and Crystal hit an invisible wall. Stumbling on it, Gold covered his face with the pain.

"Ow!" he said, before feeling a touch on his arm. He turned around to see the Legendary Beasts ready to attack "Damn it, they're going to fry us..."

"It's the end..." Crystal said.

Silver looked as a cloud of smoke rose through the cave. And then he saw Gold and Crystal flying in his direction. They had been released!

"Feraligatr! Rhyperior!" Silver ordered "Catch Gold and Crystal!" Silver's Feraligatr and Rhyperior went and caught the flying Gold and Crystal, respectively. They then walked up to their trainer and put the two Dex Holders down "Gold! Crystal! You okay?"

"Ugh..." Gold got up "How did we come out?" he said, just as his Poltaro ran up to him "Oh, Poltaro!"

"I don't know what happened." Silver said "I think you were released..."

"Suicune dispelled the Crystal Wall..." Crystal said, getting up "But why?"

"It doesn't matter now." Gold said, looking at the cloud of smoke. The figures of the Legendary Beasts were appearing "They're probably going to use their strongest attacks! We have to counter with everything we've got!"

The Legendary Beasts extended their cloud-shaped manes to real clouds, engulfing the room in them. The ashes in Entei's Volcanic cloud made the Pokédex Holders cough. Then, it started to rain. And a thunderstorm began as well. A gust appeared, forcing the Johto Trio to protect themselves with their arms. The gust, along with the ashes, rain and thunders, made it impossible to see the Legendary Beasts.

Then, thunders started striking the Dex Holders as they jumped away to dodge them. The rain intensified as it started pouring. The Legendary Beasts were really bringing their game up.

"Go, Suicune, Raikou, Entei!" they heard "Take them out with all you've got!"

Through the clouds, Gold could see Silver's opponent ordering the Legendary Beasts "C'mon!" he shouted, taking out all of his Pokémon "Let's go, guys! Hit them with all you got!"

Crystal followed Gold's example and took out all of her Pokémon "Come on! Give it all you've got!" she ordered, pointing to the Legendary Beasts.

"Let's go!" Silver shouted _'I'm sorry, Father.'_. His Weavile came out of his Pokéball on his own, ready to attack. Silver looked at his first Pokémon "I see, so you want to finish it too." he said. Receiving a nod from Weavile, he pointed to the Legendary Beasts "Strike the enemy with your strongest attacks!"

"GO!" Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Giovanni shouted.

-o-

And that was it, guys. I guess this chapter wasn't that long, but I really was short of time during this trip, so I couldn't put much more into it.

What is the Lake Trio going to show the Sinnoh Dex Holders? Will the Johto Dex Holders manage to win? Find out in the next chapter!

If you are a fan of Lance, I'm sorry. But hey, this is PokéSpe, anything can happen, right?

I was paying more attention to the Johto Trio fight, as it had Silver and Giovanni. If I'm not wrong this is the largest part of the chapter. What did you think of it? Please leave a review.

Have an awesome day.


	7. VS Ho oh

Hey guys! So, the trip is over, and I could've finished this chapter earlier if the f*cking Airline had done their job. MY bag was lost in the connection in Madrid (I don't know how they did it, they had 4 hours to move the bag from one plane to the other, that's plenty of time). Then, after a long time spent in locating the bag and request a delivery, there was a problem with the bus. This, paired with the stress of not sleeping for 48 hours straight, and then having to retrieve the bag in the closest airport to my hometown, made me lose 2 days of my life.

So, there you go. I lost two days because that f*cking Airline decided to get lazy and not put my bag in the plane when they had 4 hours to do it. I swear, if I had a Charizard I would burn their asses to Hell, and after showing them the finger I would say "F*ck you! Next time, I'm going to Brazil on my Charizard!"

-o-

Sorry, but I needed to get that out. It's a good thing to know there are people missing my updates, I really appreciate your support, thanks.

I already made some changes to make the story fit the canon (as of Vol 40). It was nothing big, but if you want to check, be my guest.

Now, let's hope HGSS doesn't make me change stuff again. I read the raws, and I wasn't impressed (don't get me wrong, I love Johto and anything that has to do with it), the arc just isn't living up to its potential. This Volume had 7 chapters (that's too short), and the next Volume will be the climax of HGSS. I just don't see how it has enough room to make a good plot, because up until now the arc wasn't that good. One good thing to note, though, is that Crystal looks very attractive with the Lyra outfit.

The name for this chapter is not accurate at all, but noting else ocurred to me.

Well, nothing else to say, let's move on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

_He was running through the corridors of his house. Why was he running? He was running because that boy had gone out of his sight again. How could this be? He was 2 years-old! He couldn't have gotten far! And he was right. He stopped when he saw his little kid, just outside of the house. He went up to him and kneeled down to see if the boy was alright. He then noticed the boy had lost is handkerchief._

_"You lost your handkerchief again?" he said, before grabbing his own handkerchief "And look at your face, it's all covered in mud!" he said, wiping the boy's face "What will I do with you, little rascal..."_

_The boy smiled innocently at him, making him smile back at the boy. He finished cleaning the boy's face, before reaching for his pocket and taking out a handkerchief with the word 'Silver' written on it._

_"Here, I made you another one." the man said, handing the handkerchief to the boy "Make sure you don't lose it this time."_

_The boy nodded as he received the handkerchief from his father. His Sneasel helped the boy put the handkerchief in his pocket. Then, the man took the boy into his arms._

_"Here we go." he said "We're gonna go back." he turned to the Sneasel "Come, you must be starving after chasing Silver around all day."_

_He saw the Sneasel nodding before starting his walk towards his house. But suddenly, he heard a cry from the Sneasel, he turned to see the Sharp Claw Pokémon laying down on the ground, defeated. Silver forced himself out of the man's arms to see what had happened to his friend._

_"Sneasel...!" Silver cried as his father looked._

_"This is going to be too easy..." a voice was heard from above, startling the man._

_He turned up to see a very colorful bird, guided by a masked man on its head. He deduced that the masked man had attacked Sneasel. He took out his Bedrill before addressing the masked man "Who are you?"_

_"Why would you need to know..." the masked man said "Giovanni."_

_"Bedrill! Pin Missile!" he ordered._

_The Masked Man just shrugged it off "Ho-oh, Sacred Fire."_

_"Wha-" Giovanni looked as the fire attack got closer and closer until it engulfed him entirely. It was an unbearable pain, it hurt so much he couldn't even remain conscious. As much as he fought against it, he couldn't resist the fire and passed out._

_-o-_

_He opened his eyes to see a night sky. How long had he been passed out? He didn't know. It wasn't until the memories of what had happened came that he tried to get up. A sharp pain came, and he stopped. He then looked at his arms, they were covered in bruises, so was his chest, and from what he could feel, so was the rest of his body. Then a thought crossed his mind, Silver. Where was he?_

_Giovanni got up in a flash, ignoring all the pain he was feeling. He looked around, and all he could see was his Bedrill, lying on the ground without moving. Giovanni inspected the Pokémon, its bruises were very deep too, but there was one that stood out, and it wasn't because of how deep it was..._

_"I'm taking your son with me, Giovanni of Viridian..." Giovanni read the words that the peculiar bruise formed. He waited until the words sinked in... The Masked Man... had just... kidnapped his son... Giovanni fell to his knees._

_"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Giovanni screamed, punching the ground in anger. He continued screaming until he reached a conclusion. A conclusion on how he would get his son back. He stopped punching the ground, before looking at the sky "Yes... That's it..." he said to himself "If I have stronger Pokémon than him, I'll get Silver back..."_

_Giovanni stood up and yelled at the sky "I will find stronger Pokémon than yours! And if there aren't stronger Pokémon, I'll create them! I don't care how I'll do it! I will take Silver back!" he shouted "Mark my words! No one will stand in my way! I will **R**aid **O**n any **C**ity! And I will **K**nock you down, you **E**vil **T**usk!"_

-o-

He opened his eyes as he saw a figure hovering over him. It was a young man with red hair. The same young man looked surprised when he tried to get up, but failed.

"He woke up!" Silver said, prompting Gold and Crystal to hover over Giovanni.

"Si- Silver?" Giovanni asked, with his senses still coming back to his body.

"Yes." Silver said "I'm here."

"You're here..." Giovanni repeated, just before widening his eyes and abruptly standing up "What about Sird? Is this her hideout? Why are you here?"

"Easy there, old man." Gold said "One question at a time..."

Silver stood up and looked at his father "We're here to defeat Sird."

Giovanni looked at Silver, before replying "That answers all of my questions, right?"

Gold tripped over (comically, of course) before standing up "Hey! You're supposed to be worried about us!" Gold said "Or at least about Silver! He's your son, right?"

"I am..." Giovanni said, before turning to Silver "Are you alone?"

"No." Silver answered "Red, Green, Blue, and others are here to defeat her."

"I see..." Giovanni said. So Red was battling against Sird too... She had told him the Dex Holders were going to battle her, but he needed to be sure. Even if it wasn't a guaranteed victory, having Red on their side would be an enormous help. He snapped out of his thoughts after hearing sobs... Very quiet sobs. He looked at Silver, he was trying not to cry "What's wrong?"

"After you had passed out in the fire..." Silver said "I told Ursaring to take you to my secret base..." he tried even harder not to cry, especially in front of Gold "But when I went there... You were gone..."

"It's normal, don't you think?" Gold said, making Silver look at him surprised "You were turned to stone, right? And you were only released three months later." Gold explained "Did you think Old Man was just going to be in your Secret Base waiting for you?"

"Your friend's right." Giovanni said "I couldn't afford to be on just one place all that time. Not when the whole world is after me."

"I see..." Silver said, he was still holding his tears in, before he felt a hand on his head.

"Silver..." Giovanni said "I want you to know... that I'm sorry... Sorry for not being able to protect you back then... Sorry for not being there during your childhood... Sorry that I became what I am today..." Giovanni continued "But I want you to know... that I did all those things for you."

Silver couldn't contain his tears anymore, and the second he felt them rolling down his face, he hugged Giovanni "Father!"

"Now, Silver..." Giovanni said, patting the boy on his head "I promise I'll be a good father from now on."

Crystal looked at the scene with a smile on her face. She had never actually understood what Silver had gone through, it must've been really hard for him. She looked over to Gold, who simply looked at Silver and Giovanni without any expression. It was strange, she was expecting him to be laughing or something "Uh... Gold?"

"What?" Gold asked.

"You're not sick, are you?" Crystal replied.

"No." Gold answered, understanding what Crystal meant "There's no point in laughing at Silver... He went through a lot of sad shit, I'm not gonna spoil the one happy moment he has..."

Wow, this was a side of Gold Crystal didn't know before. Was he being... considerate? She didn't know, but it was a good thing to see Gold act this maturely.

"I'll make sure to make fun of him after this is over." Gold said with an elfish smile.

Crystal facepalmed. She should've known there was no way Gold would let such a good opportunity go to waste, especially when it's about Silver. She shrugged it off, as Gold wasn't laughing right now. She then decided to take a look at the battlefield. Their Pokémon had been put inside the Pokéballs, but the Legendary Beasts were still there, lying unconscious. She could understand, it was 3 vs 18, after all...

-o-

"Okay..." Red said, tapping the wall one last time "So, there's no way out from the sides." he then looked up "How about from above, Green?"

"Nothing." Green said, descending on his Charizard "Sird probably put another barrier up."

"So, what now?" Blue asked the boys.

"I don't know..." Red said.

"Wait." Green said, staring at a point in the darkness. He could swear he had seen something shine "Red. Have your Pikachu use Flash again. Point it in that direction." he pointed ahead.

"What for?" Red asked.

"Just do it!" Green replied.

"Okay, okay." Red said, he took out a Pokéball and pointed to where Green had pointed to "Pika! Use Flash!"

Pika used the blinding move, forcing the Kanto Dex Holders to close their eyes for a few seconds. When Green opened his eyes he saw it. It was far in the corner of the room/cave. It appeared to be some kind of giant medallion encrusted into the wall. Green decided to check it out.

"Let's go!" Green said running to the 'medallion', followed by his fellow Dex Holders.

-o-

"What's this?" Pearl asked. But of course his question wouldn't be answered, neither Diamond or Platinum knew, and the Lake Guardians couldn't speak human language.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Platinum said.

Meanwhile, Diamond was playing around with Mesprit, slightly angering the other two Dex Holders. They were trying to figure out what to do here, and Mister Diamond, fooling around as a little kid!

"Diamond!" Pearl shouted "Get your sorry-"

"Oh, Pearl!" Diamond went up to the Hasty Dex Holder, followed by Mesprit "I figured it out!"

"Really?" Pearl said, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What is it, Diamond?" Platinum asked.

Putting his foot on the ground, Diamond filled his chest, pointed to the 'shiny giant coin' on the wall and said "Blast it off with our strongest attacks!"

"Okay." Pearl said, not giving a damn about Diamond's flashy performance "What are our strongest attacks?"

"They're the Ultimate Moves, of course." Platinum said "We're going to hit it head-on!"

"Okay, then let's go!" Pearl said, taking out Chimhiko "Chimiko! Balst-"

Suddenly, the 'giant coin' flashed and emmited a shockwave, throwing the Sinnoh Dex Holders back. Then, they could hear voices.

"What was that for? You should wait for us, you know?" came one voice.

"You guys are too slow! Let's just destroy it so we can get out of here!" came another voice.

For a few seconds, the Sinnoh Dex Holders heard the voices entering an arguement. That is, until a third voice came along.

"Will you guys stop flirting and focus on what we have to do!" the owner of the third voice souted, silencing the other two "That's better."

The Sinnoh Dex Holders got up and went up to the 'giant coin'. The voices came from it. It seemed this 'coin' was also in other rooms. What if...

"Are they our seniors?" Pearl asked.

"I think so." Platinum replied "Let's try and talk to them."

-o-

Sird looked at the pulsating screen. It seemed all of the battles had ended... and the control she had over the trainers and the Pokémon had disappeared. It was no big deal, they were disposable after all. However, there _was_ one problem. The Pokémon se had were running out fast. She would have to set _it_ in motion a lot earlier than expected. She had hoped she would get rid of the Dex Holders without using this, but it seemed she had no other choice.

She looked at the six Pokéballs she had right in front of the panel "Now it's your turn..."

She grabbed the six Pokéballs and headed out of the room.

-o-

In the middle of the sea...

-o-

_"Psycho Cut!" he ordered as he saw the Gallade defeating his opponent "Good one, Gallade!" he cheered, retrieving his Pokémon "I'm getting stronger."_

_Just then, he heard a noise in the woods behind him. He turned around with his Pokéball ready._

_"Who's there?" he asked._

_As a response, a green, dog-like Pokémon came out and started shocking him with electricity._

_"Aah!" he yelled in pain. After the shock he turned to his attacker "What's wrong with you?" the Pokémon laughed at him and started running, prompting him to follow it "Hey! Wait!"_

_Suddenly, a Vigoroth appeared and attacked the electric Pokémon._

_"What?" he said in surprise, before having to jump aside to dodge the attack by the Vigoroth. He tried to get up, but he had a coughing fit _'Damn it... It had to be now!'. _He recovered and stood up, taking out his Pokémon "Go, Kecleon!" the Kecleon jumped forward and hit the Vigoroth with all he got, saving the electric Pokémon "Good, now Synchronoise!"_

_The Psychic attack hit the Vigoroth head on, but didn't make it faint. The Vigoroth, probably enraged for getting hit, went for an attack. He prepared to order a counter when suddenly an electric attack hit the Vigoroth, making it fall over to the side._

_He looked at the electric Pokémon. He could see it, he could see the potential of the Pokémon. If it were to be trained right, it would be unbelievably strong. Maybe he should capture it, but before that, he had to take care of the Vigoroth._

_"Okay..." he said, grabbing another of his Pokéballs "Go, Gallade! Use Psychic!"_

_The Gallade did as told and used the Psychic-type move, knocking the Vigoroth out._

_"Good one!" he said, returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. He then turned to see the electric Pokémon "And you..."_

_"Well done!" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see it was Norman._

_"N- Norman?" he said, surprised "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well... Where should I start..." Norman said, thinking "Maybe I should say the Vigoroth you just defeated is mine."_

_"What?" he replied, looking over to see the fallen Pokémon._

_"And it appears the Ralts you caught after returning Ruru to Ruby evolved." Norman said._

_"Uh... Yes." he said "It's a Gallade now."_

_"And there's a new buddy on your team, I see." Norman said, pointing to the electric Pokémon "An Electrike... That's a nice choice."_

_"Uh... It's not mine..." he said "It's a wild Pokémon."_

_"Hmm... I see." Norman replied "It seems quite attached to you... Seeing how it defended you from my Vigoroth."_

_"Really?" he said, scratching the back of his head._

_"Okay..." Norman said "Now that the presentations are done, let's get to the real business."_

_"Real... business?"_

_"Yes." Norman replied "Wally... I need your help."_

_"What?" Wally asked, surprised "Why do you need my help?"_

_"Actually, it's not me, it's Ruby." Norman said "I need you to help Ruby."_

_"Why does Ruby need my help?" Wally asked._

_"Well, you see..." Norman started (Norman explains the whole situation to Wally) "So... Can I count on you?"_

_"Well..." Wally hesitated._

_"I know you're worried about your disease." Norman said "That's why I'm asking you, instead of telling you."_

Wally stared at the horizon as the boat advanced through the seas. He looked back at what they did after Norman's plea. They had gone to Pallet Town and met Professor Oak. Norman explained the situation (giving lots of good reasons as to why Oak should trust in Wally). The Pokémon Professor then accepted the request and gave an outdated version of the Johto Pokédex to Wally, so at least the boy could stand on his own in Sacred Island.

"How long will it take?" Wally asked, putting the Pokédex in his pocket.

"I don't know. I never went to Sacred Island before." the captain said "My guess is that we're halfway through."

"I see..." Wally replied, as he took out the Pokéball of his newest team member, Electrike. He hoped they would be good friends. He put the Pokéball on the special Pokéball device he had on his wrists (given to him by Norman in Sky Pillar) before remembering Norman's last words to him.

_"You already saved Hoenn. Don't be afraid, just like you did back then, and everything will be alright."_

-o-

Sacred Island

-o-

"Okay, listen up!" Green said through the medallion on the wall "Here's what we're gonna do!" he started "If what the Sinnoh Pokédex Holders say is true, then we have to use our Ultimate Moves! We already tried them, but it didn't work out. **But**, we didn't do it all together! So, we're going to do something similar to what we did to Cresselia and Darkrai!" he said "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" he received an unanimous answer.

"Very well!" Green said "When you see a flash, that's your signal!"

Green went up to the other Kanto Dex Holders and got ready for the attack. He looked at Red and nodded, receiving a nod back, and Red's Pika used Flash on the medallion.

"Blast Burn!" Green, Gold, Sapphire, and Pearl shouted.

"Hydro Cannon!" Blue, Silver, Ruby, and Platinum yelled.

"Frenzy Plant!" Red, Crystal, Emerald, and Diamond screamed.

There was a giant flash, forcing the Pokédex Holders to close their eyes. Then, an explosion ocurred, making them fly and fall on their backs, followed by the sound of crumbling walls, raising a lot of dust.

As the dust cleared, the Pokédex Holders got up, seeing once again that Green's ideas were right. It seemed to be everything alright, even the barrier had been dispelled. They could get out.

"Who's this dude?" Emerald asked, pointing to Giovanni.

"That's Silver's-" Gold was cut off.

"Giovanni!" Red shouted in a mix of surprise and anger "What are you doing here? Are you working with Sird?" he started charging at the former Rocket Leader.

"Red, wait!" Green called, to no avail.

"Go, Pika! Thunderbolt!" Red shouted as Pika complied.

"Rhyperior! Stone Edge!" Silver shouted, as blocks of stone falled on top of Pika, stopping his attack.

"WHAT?" Red shouted in shock "What are you doing! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Red!" Green shouted, making Red look at him "Calm down! Giovanni is not the same as he used to be!"

"What?" Red asked "Are you siding with him?"

"No!" Green walked up to Red "What I'm saying is that this man is no longer our enemy!"

"Not our enemy?" Red replied "Are you serious? Do you know what he did?"

"I know very well what he did." Green said "I also know that he's Silver's father and that if it weren't for him, Silver would no longer be among us!"

"Wha...?" Red looked at Giovanni in disbelief. The previous Rocket Leader started walking to him "What?"

Red was even more shocked when he saw Giovanni kneeling and bowing down in front of him.

"Red... You're the one who suffered the most from my villainous acts..." Giovanni said "I... I'm deeply sorry... Please forgive me!"

"W- What is this...?" Red looked down at Giovanni, still in shock "Why are you apologizing?"

Before Giovanni could reply, the Dex Holders started feeling the ground shaking, as well as a scary sound coming from above. Green looked up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't tell me..." Green ran to his Charizard and flew up.

"Green!" Blue called "What are you doing?"

"Sird's making her move!" Green shouted "And my guess is that she's planning on burying us in her hideout!"

"What?"

"Everyone, get on a flying Pokémon!" Green shouted "Let's get out of here!"

-o-

Sird stood on the edge of the hole that was the entrance to her hideout. She looked at her Pokémon, before taking out a device. It was a smaller (and more efficient) version of the device Charon had used to control Legendaries. With this, she was going to be able to acomplish her goal. She pressed a button on the device, and waited for the 'show' to start.

The six Pokémon lunged at each other in what seemed to be endless rage. And just as that happened, she could feel the weather changing for the worse. Clouds started forming above the island, and thunders started raging everywhere. However, as odd as it sounded, the sun also got brighter, and stronger, piercing through the clouds and bathing the floor with a blinding light. However, that was not all, cracks started froming out of thin air. The space distorsion was already appearing.

"Go, my mighty Pokémon! Go and destroy everything in this world!" Sird shouted, before looking down the hole "Starting with the Pokédex Holders."

-o-

And that was it guys!

As you might've noticed, Yellow did not talk at all during this chapter. That's to point out how upset she is about Lance.

Wally appears! And he owns a Gallade! Now, I wanted Wally to appear because I really like him, and also because I think he should be the Emerald representation. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I dislike Emerald, but I think Wally would've made a better Dex Holder.

How did you like the little backstory on Silver and Giovanni? I also decided to make that the origin for Team Rocket's motto: **R**aid **O**n the **C**ity, **K**nock down **E**vil **T**usks.

And Sird finally starts moving her plan. Is she going to succeed? Leave a review.

Have an awesome day.

PS: Try to find out which are the Pokémon Sird has. (It's not difficult at all, given the existing hints)


	8. Battle for the World I

Hey guys.

So, to compensate for last chapter (which was short), I give you a huge chapter today. I don't actually know why, but the ideas flew into me and so, the chapter turned out like this. Please enjoy.

Just so you know, this will be Wally's team for this fic:

Kecleon, Cacturne, Roserade, Flygon, Gallade, Electrike

So, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

In the middle of the sea...

-o-

"Da- Damn it!" the captain shouted as he struggled to keep the steering wheel in place.

"What is this...?" Wally said as he covered his head with his arm "How did it get so windy so suddenly?"

"WHA!" the captain screamed, prompting Wally to turn to him.

"What is it, captain?" Wally asked, concerned.

"The... The GPS!" the captain shouted "It's going crazy!"

"Uh?" Wally was dumbfounded. What could this be? It sort of reminded him of... No way! Was Ruby's enemy already going all out? No! That couldn't be! It was too early! It hadn't even been a day since had gone to Sacred Island!

"Mr. Wally!" the captain shouted with widened eyes "Look out!"

"Wha-" Wally couldn't finish his question, as he had been sent flying by the wind itself. He looked down to see the captain frantically gesturing something he couldn't understand. Te captain then started shouting at him, and he tried to hear, but was swept away by the wind. He started feeling like was in a roller coaster, which obviously wasn't good for him. Not only that, he felt like he was flying in circles.

"Hang on!" the captain shouted, reaching for a rope with a hook on its tip "I'll get you out of that tornado!" he started swinging the rope, and waiting for the right moment, threw it at Wally.

Wally felt something wrapping around his arm, and he stopped flying in circles. He looked to see it was a rope, and then looked at the captain, who was trying to pull him down. However, the wind was so strong the captain couldn't pull him down. Just then, Wally looked in horror as a wave hit the boat from behind, lifting it up in the air. With that, the captain and the boat were sucked into the tornado along with Wally.

Thinking of a new strategy, Wally turned to look the inside of the tornado. To his surprise and horror, the center of the tornado was filled with raging lightnings, along with what appeared to be some cracks in the middle of thin air. What could he do? There was no way to get back to water now.

Just then, Wally saw a blinding flash, forcing him to close his eyes, and the next thing he knew he wasn't flying in circles anymore. He felt as if he was falling. Wait... Falling? Wally opened his eyes to see a very dark sky filled with clouds and raging thunders. What was this? Was he inside the tornado? He tried to stabilize himself in mid-air, before seeing the captain and his boat crashing onto the water, right beside anoter boat. Then he saw what appeared to be a forest before he himself felt an enormous pain on his back. It felt as if he had stopped falling for a moment, but now he was in the air again. Then, he felt the same thing gain, and again, and again. Each time the impact was less, but the time between them was getting smaller as well. Wally realized he was landing on the ground, and when he finally stopped, all the pain he didn't feel yet came all at once.

Before Wally had time to complain, he heard a voice beside him. He slowly looked to the source of the voice, it came from a woman. She had very pale skin and a pale violet hair, and eyes of the same color. Wally felt something strange about her, he couldn't actually describe it, but he felt really unconfortable around this woman.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Wally slowly started getting up, all the pain from the landing still aching through his body. When he managed to get on his knees, he had a coughing fit.

"Are you here to help the Pokédex Holders?" she said.

"Oh... So you _are_ their enemy..." Wally said as he finished getting up "Yes... I'm here to help them..."

Sird looked at Wally, trying to know what he was up to. She wanted to kill the Dex Holders as soon as possible, but she didn't want this kid ruining her plans. She decided to engage him in battle "Then you will perish, just like your Pokédex Holder friends." she raised her arms torwards Wally, and the Pokémon that were fighting each other suddenly stopped and stepped behind her.

Wally gulped, he wasn't expecting to fight the enemy so soon. He wanted to find Ruby first... but he had no choice... He took out all of his Pokémon.

Sird looked at Wally's Pokémon "Hahaha..." she started laughing "Hahahaha!... HAHAHAHAHA!" she refrained from laughing before pointing at Wally's team "Are you going to challenge me with _that_? Don't make me laugh!"

"I... I can still beat you!" Wally shouted in defiance.

Sird returned to her cold demeanor "Really?" she said, before pointing to Wally "We'll see about that. Go!"

-o-

The group was flying up, but there so many rocks falling on top of them that they couldn't fly properly. Not only that, Green was worried about something else. Yellow was so upset about Lance that Red had to put her on top of Aero or else she would've stayed down there. There was also another problem, there was a team that had too many people on their flying Pokémon. Sapphire's Tropius was carrying _four_ people at the time. It was too much for a Pokémon that was flying up, he just hoped they would get out safely. Giovanni, on the other hand, seemed to be doing fine. He was flying up with his Crobat and was carrying an unconscious girl. Green himself was flying up, ahead of everyone else, taking Pearl along with him on his Charizard.

Gold's Togetaro was flying better than ever now "Go, Togetaro!" Other than him, Diamond was also on the Togakiss and they were being closely followed by the Lake Guardians.

Silver's Honchkrow was carrying Blue at the time. It had to be, Blue's only means of aerial transportation was Jiggly, and to go up, it would take a long time, so she decided to get on Silver's Honchkrow. There didn't seem to be any problems (other than the falling rocks) at the moment.

Crystal was flying alone. There just wasn't a way to have someone else flying with her. She did carry Emerald sometimes, with her arms. Now, with all the falling rubble, there was no way she could do that.

"Come on, Pilo!" Sapphire said "We need to get there fast!"

"Sapphire." Ruby called "Did you stop to think that we have _four_ people on your Tropius?"

"Then what are you suggesting?" Sapphire replied "To drop the dead-weight? I'll do that with pleasure." she raised her leg, threatening Ruby.

"Guys!" Emerald shouted, looking above.

"What?" Ruby and Sapphire looked up as well to see a huge boulder falling right in their direction.

"Oh, shit!" Sapphire shouted "Pilo, dodge that!"

Pilo tried harder to get out of the block's way. And Sapphire saw the boulder missing her by a few centimeters. She sighed in relief, before hearing Platinum's voice.

"Senior Emerald!" Platinum shouted, seeing Emerald falling down.

"Aah! Save me!" Emerald shouted, flailing his arms around.

Just then, another rock fell past Pilo, and seemed to be directed torwards Emerald.

"Oh, no!" Ruby shouted.

But the rock just hit the wall at Emerald's side, before continuing falling to the ground. It missed the Dex Holder. However, when Sapphire, Ruby and Platinum sighed in relief, the wall that the rock had hit cracked and water exploded out of it, engulfing Emerald.

"No, Emerald!" Sapphire shouted.

"Ah!" Emerald was trying to figure out what was going on with him. But not even then did the world leave him alone, as something had hit his face. He immediately took it out and saw it was a Remoraid. What was a Remoraid doing in Sird's hideout? He just threw it away, before seeing the water was full of Remoraids. And then...

To their shock and horror, Ruby, Sapphire and Platinum saw the water literally explode where Emrald was. But just then, they saw a Mantine with Remoraids attached to its wings, flying up. The Mantine stopped at the level of the Tropius, and Emerald showed himself on top of the Pokémon. The three Dex Holders were shocked. They did not believe what they had just seen.

"How do you like it?" Emerald said "This is my flying Pokémon!"

"Tha... That's..." Sapphire was still shocked.

"A Mantine..." Ruby completed "But how is it flying?"

"Oh, it's the Remoraids!" Emerald said "They're blasting water to help Mantine fly! Cool, huh?" Emerald's Mantine turned up "C'mon! You guys seem like you've seen a ghost or something. Let's go!" the Mantine flew up, leaving the astonished trainers behind.

Sapphire snapped out of it and ordered her Tropius "Go, Pilo! Up!" the Tropius complied and flew up, now at a much higher speed.

"No way!" Green shouted as he stopped going up. It was a ceiling... But how? Wait, that's right! This was the ceiling of that Coloseum room! He looked for the entrance to the room, just to find out it had been blocked by rubble "Okay, Charizard! Fire Blast!" he ordered pointing to the ceiling.

"What is it Green?" Red asked reaching his rival.

"The only way to get out of here is breaking through the ceiling!" Green replied "We're gonna need as much help as they can give us!"

"Okay! Aero, Hyper Beam!" Red shouted as the Aerodactyl fire the beam of energy towards the ceiling.

Green turned behind to see the other Dex Holders, they weren't far "People! We need to destroy that ceiling at all costs!"

"Sweet." Gold said, reaching is senior's level "Togetaro, Silver Wind!"

"Honchkrow!" Silver shouted "Ominous Wind!"

The two attacks merged together to form an even stronger attack, hitting the ceiling with a greater impact.

Giovanni arrived and didn't think twice "Crobat! Air Slash!"

Crystal reached the top of the 'cave' and realized what she had to do "Synchronoise!" she ordered _'I'll use the vibrations of the sound to break the ceiling down!'_

"Okay! Mantine!" Emerald arrived at the spot, surprising Crystal "Hydro Pump!"

"Emerald!" Crystal said in surprise "You're flying! And just like..."

"Yeah! Just like Gold used to!" Emerald replied "Isn't it cool?"

"... Yeah..." Crystal said. She facepalmed. Why did Emerald have to pick up everything about Gold? Why?

"We're finally here!" Sapphire said, before looking around "What's going on?"

"I think we need to bring the ceiling down..." Ruby replied "Can you do it?"

"Sure thing!" Sapphire replied "Go, Pilo! Leaf Storm!" Pilo flapped his wings, unleashing a large amout of leaves, that were shot at the ceiling.

"Good!" Green said, looking at the crumbling ceiling "Keep it up and watch out for the rocks!"

-o-

"Cacturne!" Wally shouted as he saw his Pokémon flying. He went to help "Cacturne!"

"You shouldn't drop your guard." Sird said, prompting Wally to turn around "Too late! Giratina! Shadow Claw!"

Giratina lunged at Wally, who covered himself with his arms in antecipation for the worst. However, Gallade had put himself in the middle of the attack and blocked it.

"Gallade!" Wally shouted in despair as he saw his Pokémon struggling to withstand the attack.

"Just get this over with." Sird said, and Giratina pushed forward, breaking Gallade's block and defeating the Blade Pokémon. It then went for Wally, but then a huge Pokémon hit Giratina on its right side and the Ruler of the Distorsion World was sent flying along with that Pokémon.

"That is... Kyogre?" Sird said as she looked at the two Pokémon. She then looked at the other side to see Roserade and Kecleon. They probably had just hit the Water Pokémon in order to protect their trainer "I see... Kecleon made itself a Grass-type, and along with Roserade, threw Kyogre towards Giratina..." Sird mused "Very good... very good indeed... But not enough!" she then pointed to the two Pokémon "Groudon! Eruption at full power!"

Groudon roared at the sky as the very earth beneath it started shaking. Rocks were starting to fly and the ground started getting surprisingly hot. (Meanwhile, Kyogre and Giratina had recovered and were returning to the battlefield) Then, a few cracks started opening on the ground. Sird looked as the hole that led to her hideout became a volcano itself. And a few seconds later, that volcano erupted. Groudon directed the eruption to fall right on Wally's Pokémon. However, there was a surprise Sird wasn't expecting to have.

Wally looked as a Tropius and three people fell right beside him, as well as other Pokémon and people falling along the plaine.

"Phew! We made it!" Sapphire said, getting up.

"We might've made it..." Ruby said, dusting off his clothes "But my outfit's a wreck..."

"R- Ruby?" Ruby heard a somewhat familiar voice. He turned to the source and saw...

"Wally?" Ruby replied in disbelief "What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me to-" Wally tripped over as he walked to Ruby, but the Contest Winner caught him "Your father asked me to help you..."

"What?" Ruby couldn't believe it. His father had sent Wally to help him! But... But why? Why would his father want to help him? And more importantly... "Wally, how long have you been here? You look pretty banged up..."

"I... I arrived a while ago..." Wally answered "But I don't know how... I was supposed to be still halfway..."

"I know how." Platinum said, entering the conversation "Palkia and Dialga are here... She probably made them fight each other..."

"And what does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means that Time and Space are getting distorted." Platinum replied.

"Then I..." Wally said "I was _teleported_ here?"

"Most likely..." Platinum said "Anyway, she's up to no good. We need to battle her."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sapphire cheered "Ya know, I think I like you!"

"Thank you very much, Senior Sapphire." Platinum said, bowing down.

"Senior?" Wally asked.

"I'll explain you later." Ruby said, helping Wally get up "Right now, we have something in our hands."

Gold stood up and looked at the enemy Pokémon. He recognized three of them, but he had no clue about the other three "Aren't those guys the ones that we defeated 2 months ago?"

"Yes, they are..." Crystal said, getting up as well "And the other three are the Ancient Pokémon from Hoenn."

"Ancient Pokémon?" Gold asked.

"Yes." Crystal replied "They are superbly strong and can control the weather."

"Doesn't matter." Gold said, adjusting his hat and taking out his billiard cue "We'll beat them for sure!" he took out Ataro and Explotaro and ran forward along with Togetaro (who was already out).

"Oh... There he goes again..." Silver said, surprising Crystal.

"Si- Silver! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Crystal shouted.

"I didn't." Silver replied "You're nervous, that's all."

What? Did Silver just say she was nervous? "Of course I'm nervous! We're fighting for the world here! Don't tell me you're not!"

"I don't know." Silver said, before taking out Weavile and Feraligatr "But what I do know is that Gold's right. As weird as that sounds." he ran off to battle.

Crystal then turned to see how Silver's father and the junior Gold brought were doing. Giovanni was on the ground, along with his Crobat, exhausted. The girl he had brought with him was still unconscious. While her junior, Diamond, seemed desperate about something, as he was running around flailing his arms.

"What's wrong?" Crystal approached Diamond.

Diamond stopped and turned to Crystal "The Lake Guardians! I can't see the Lake Guardians anywhere!"

"AAAAHH!" Diamond heard Pearl shout. He immediately ran to meet up with his best friend, leaving his senior behind.

"What is it, Pearl?" Diamond asked.

"No, no, no! Get out of there!" Pearl shouted, before noticing Diamond's arrival "Dia! You're here!" he then pointed to Rayquaza "The Lake Guardians are fighting that thing!"

"What?" Diamond turned to look at the Ancient Pokémon "No way!"

"We need to get them out of there!" Pearl said, reaching for two Pokéballs "Let's go, Dia!" he took out Chimhiko and Rayhiko and charged forward.

"Yeah!" Diamond replied. He took out Wig and Mamo and followed Pearl.

Red stepped forward holding his hat, so the wind wouldn't blow it off "Wow, those Pokémon seem to be powerful!"

"Of course they are." Green said, stepping at Red's side "Three of them are Hoenn's Ancient Pokémon, said to build the oceans, landmass, and skies of the Pokémon World."

"And the other three?" Blue asked, stepping beside the two boys.

"The other three are the Mythical Pokémon from Sinnoh, said to have created Time, Space, and Antimatter." Green said "Damn... Sird has a good team..."

"We do too." Red said, before turning back to see Yellow on her knees "Too bad we can't rely on everyone on our side..."

"Let her be, Red." Green said "She'll get over it eventually."

"Well, then... I guess we should go, right?" Blue suggested.

"Yes... This will be like the old times..." Green said, smirking.

"You're right." Red said with a confident smile on his face "Just like old times."

The three took out their main Pokémon and charged onto the battlefield.

Ruby ran across the battlefield along with Wally. They were trying to find where the rest of Wally's Pokémon were. Wally was searching while Ruby covered the Petalburg boy.

"There they are!" Wally said as he started running. He kneeled down beside the Pokémon "Kecleon, Roserade!"

"Are they okay?" Ruby asked, as his Zuzu kept an eye on any possible incoming attacks.

"They're badly damaged." Wally said as he returned them to their Pokéballs "I guess they were hit by Eruption..."

"I see..." Ruby said "Well, I guess you can't count on them anymore. I suggest you take cover somewhere and let us handle it."

"But-" Wally tried to reply, just before something green flew past him and landed behind him.

"Ow!" Emerald slowly got up, rubbing his head due to the damage taken from the fall "Those Dragon Pokémon are really tough..."

"Emerald!" Ruby said.

"Uh? Ruby?" Emerald stood up and looked at Wally "Who's that guy?"

"Oh..." Ruby then helped Wally getting up "This is Wally, he came to help. He's also the guy who took care of your Pokédex while it had been swept away in the water."

"Really?" Emerald asked.

"So, you're the one the Pokédex belonged to!" Wally said, looking at Emerald "How's your Sceptile doing?"

"Uh?" Emerald didn't get it "How do you know I have a Sceptile?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ruby explained "Wally also took care of your Sceptile while it was a Treecko."

"Oh, really?" Emerald said, excited "Then, I'm sure Sceptile will be pleased to see you!" he reached for his Pokéball and released the Pokémon "Here ya, go! Sceptile, this is Wally, remember him?"

Sceptile turned to Wally, and with a tear on its eye, quickly went and hugged the boy. Although, with Wally's banged up body, he quickly pulled away.

"So, you've grown into a Sceptile!" Wally said, while Sceptile firmly nodded "I'm sure you're super strong now!" he recived another nod.

"He seems to like ya a lot." Emerald said "Well, I'm glad I got to meet the first trainer Sceptile had. And that that trainer is such a good person like you!"

"It... It was nothing." Wally said, blushing a bit "I'm glad he's in the hands of a trainer like you."

"Don't mention it." Emerald said, smiling. He then looked up to see his Mantine arriving, he waved at his Pokémon so it would descend "Hey, Mantine! Down here!"

Just then, dark black spikes started sticking out of the ground, getting closer and closer to the boys. They jumped away to avoid the attack, just before a shadow formed on the ground and a Pokémon came out of it.

"Uwhaa!" Emerald shouted as he tried to regain his balance. After doing so, he glared at the Pokémon "You again? Just why don't you- Eh?"

Emerald took another look at the Pokémon. It was different than what he remembered, instead of having six legs, it had none, and its wing had become somewhat like tentacles. Why did it look like this? He thought Legendaries didn't evolve!

Sird looked from afar at the new form Giratina took, and smirked. She had taken the opportunity to give the Griseous Orb to Giratina, making it assume its Origin Form. It was true the Dex Holders had spoiled her plans again, but it was going to end now! She would do whatever it took to get rid of these Pokédex Holders once and for all! There was no way she could lose now. Not with these Pokémon.

Gold and Silver ran around one of the Dragon Pokémon, trying to find an opening. That was not a problem, the problem was the lack of team work between the two, which made them lose all chances of attacking.

"Go away! I was here first!" Gold shouted "Don't steal my opponents!"

"I'm not stealing anything, you dumbass!" Silver replied.

Suddenly the Dragon roared at the sky, and then a transparent ball was shot at Gold and Silver.

"Go away! I was here first!" Gold shouted "Don't steal my opponents!"

"I'm not stealing anything, you dumbass!" Silver replied, before stopping "Huh?"

"What was this?" Gold asked, stopping as well "Didn't the same thing happen just twice?"

"It doesn't matter." Silver said "Let's just defeat this Pokémon."

"Hey! Who gave you the right to boss me around?" Gold shouted "I'm not letting a crybaby step over me!"

"What did you say?" Silver approached Gold as he glared at him.

"Do you want me to repeat?" Gold defied Silver.

There was another roar, but before anything could happen to the two Johto Dex Holders, they turned to the Dragon and pointed to the Pokémon.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted as their Pokémon attacked the Dragon. Ataro used his four hands to release a barrage of fists onto the Dragon Pokémon, while Explotaro literally exploded the fire on its back against the Dragon. Weavile was attacking it from all sides, while Feraligatr fired water from its mouth at the Dragon Pokémon.

With all the attacks, Dialga started staggering, eventually taking a few steps back to regain ballance. When it stopped, the orb on its chest glowed and started shotting shiny pointy small rocks at the two trainers.

"Ah! Power Gem incoming!" Gold shouted.

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Silver ordered, pointing to the rocks. Feraligatr obeyed and fired the water beam at the incoming rocks, deflecting their trajectory "Now use-"

Dialga swept the four enemy Pokémon out, before roaring again. Creating another ball, it fired it at the Johto Dex Holders again.

"That's..." Gold jumped back as his Pokémon recovered. He then had an idea "Explotaro, Create a curtain of fire! Ataro, get on Explotaro's back and punch the Fire Curtain as fast as you can with Focus Punch!"

The Typhlosion's back exploded with fire, and the Ambipom got on the latter's back. Ataro charged energy onto his four fists and started punching the Fire Curtain Explotaro had put up. The result was multiple 'fire balls' aimed at the incoming ball.

Silver looked at Gold's Pokémon. He was surprised, he never thought Gold would have such a good idea. But he wasn't going to fall behind. He also had something up his sleeve.

"Feraligatr, Surf! Weavile, Icy Wind!" Silver shouted. Feraligatr created a wave as Weavile slowly freezed it, creating an Ice Wall with a hole just where Explotaro and Ataro were.

"Yeah! We're holding it!" Gold said, just before the Ice Wall cracked "Uh?"

The Ice Wall broke and the ball Dialga had fired continued its path towards the trainers. The four Pokémon put themselves in the middle and caught the blast to protect their trainers. Gold saw in horror as Ataro and Explotaro lied on the ground writhing in pain.

"Ataro! Explotaro!" Gold ran to the two Pokémon "What's wrong? That attack shouldn't have done this damage!" Gold didn't know what to do, until he noticed something "These wounds... They're from the battle with Arceus! Why are they here?"

"It doesn't matter, get out of there!" Silver shouted as he ran (he already retrieved his Pokémon) "do you want to get caught in the blast?"

With nothing else he could do, Gold retrieved Ataro and Explotaro and started running along with Silver.

"That's Roar of Time!" Silver said as they ran "It's a move which can turn back time!"

"Turn back time?" Gold replied "Then that means...!"

"Yeah! Dialga made it so the wounds our Pokémon gained would be the most severe they had!" Silver explained.

"Damn!" Gold cursed "How can we fight a Pokémon like that?"

Before Silver could reply, some kind of portal appeared in thin air. Two girls were shot out of that same portal, hitting the two Johto boys and making them trip over. There were Pokémon that were also thrown through the portal, but they flew farther than their trainers (thus not colliding with anyone).

"What was that?" Sapphire said as she got up.

"That was Spacial Rend." Platinum replied, getting up as well.

"You know a lot about this Pokémon." Sapphire said, rubbing her sore ribs "But you don't seem to be able to fight with it."

"That's because I never fought against Palkia." Platinum said "I know a lot from the books, but on the battlefield things aren't as simple..."

"Ow!" Gold said, as he got up rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at his two juniors, before realizing that they had been hit by an attack that manipulated Space "Great, one Pokémon controls Time, and the other one controls Space..."

"Shut up, Gold" Silver said as he got up. He then turned to the girls "Do you know any way to fight against those Pokémon?"

"I myself don't know..." Platinum said "But I know people who do."

"How's that gonna help us?" Sapphire asked.

"Those people are here." Platinum replied.

Wig carried Diamond and Pearl as it used its vines to swing around Rayquaza, while the other Pokémon were running around it to follow their trainers as close as possible. The Sinnoh boys were trying to find an opening to attack the Sky High Pokémon. The only attack that had any considerable effect was Mamo's attack. Luckily, the Lakes Guardians had stopped fighting the Ancient Pokémon and were trying to help the two boys.

"Okay..." Pearl tried to think "How about a combined attack?"

"A combined attack?" Diamond replied "It could work!"

"Yes..." Pearl said "But we need a plan for it..."

"Not really." Diamond said, confidant.

"What? Why?" Pearl asked.

"Do you remember at the Spear Pillar?" Diamond said "We fought Dialga and Palkia as a team without even planning it!"

"Hmmm..." Pearl replied "It's risky, but we could give it a try!"

"Yeah!" Diamond then turned to the Dragon "We'll start with this..." he pointed to the Ancient Pokémon "Mamo! Dia's Special Blizzard Tornado!"

_'Wow... Dia's a very good guy... But when it comes to naming his own attacks...'_ Pearl randomly thought.

The Mamoswine obeyed his trainer and started maneuvering to unleash the Special attack. Mamo ran around Rayquaza, trying to gain speed.

Meanwhile Pearl thought of a way to create a powerful attack "How about creating a real tornado?" he said to himself "Okay, Chimhiko! Use a Flame Wheel! And make it large!" he ordered.

Chimhiko pretty much started doing the same as Mamo. The difference was that Chimhiko was running closer to Rayquaza, and in the opposite direction of Mamo. (At the same time, Wig had stopped swinging and landed on the ground) With Chimhiko's superior speed, it reached the necessary velocity at the same time as Diamond's Mamoswine, and so both of them unleashed the attack at the same time.

Two spirals, one inside the other, with opposite rotations rose up in the air. The difference in temperature between the two spirals generated a third spiral, this time of air and going down on Rayquaza.

"Okay, Dia!" Pearl called "Time to top the attack!"

"Yes!" Diamond replied "Wig! Mix your leaves in the tornado!" Wig complied and lauched the sharpest leaves he had at the tornado.

"And now..." Pearl said "Rayhiko! Thunder!"

The Luxray obeyed and made use of the bad weather to make his Thunder stronger. After charging it for a bit, Rayhiko used his paw to command the Thunder. He then descended it to the ground, making the Thunder strike right on Rayquaza.

At the same time, Chimhiko and Mamo stopped unleashing their attacks. With no more power feeding the ascending spirals, they collapsed onto their center, where Rayquaza was. The fusion of attacks was so great that in the moment all of them collided with Rayquaza, Diamond and Pearl and their Pokémon were sent flying away.

Red heard a sound and looked at the source. It seemed the other Dex Holders were doing well, as he could see the green Dragon without moving an inch "See, Green? I said we had a good team!"

"I never disagreed now, did I?" Green replied "And would you concentrating on this? Blue's not here anymore, you know!"

"Okay." Red turned to the Red Dinosaur and ordered "Poli, Hydro Pump! Saur, Razor Leaf!"

The two attacks hit Groudon, making it take some large steps back in order not to lose ballance. It then roared at Red and spat lava at the Pokémon Battler. Red, along with Saur, jumped away from the attack.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump!" Green shouted as he ran to the other side of the Ancient Pokémon.

"Let's make our attacks stronger." Red said "Poli, Rain Dance!"

Poli punched the ground, and with that, it started to rain. Green's attack got stronger and managed to push Groudon back.

"Okay!" Green said "We're doing fine."

Groudon, however, roared to the sky and even the clouds from which the rain came from were cleared away. The sun started raging around Groudon. Looking from afar, it seemed the Ancient Pokémon was under a spotlight.

"Oh man, this is no fair..." Green protested.

Crystal jumped away from the incoming jet of water. Beating Kyogre was no easy feat. The Ancient Pokémon was constantly attacking and there few openings she could use. Luck didn't change much, even when Senior Blue came along.

"This will never end like this..." Crystal said to herself, she decided to attack "Mega! Petal Dance!"

"Ditty, Petal Dance!" Blue ordered at the time as Crystal.

The Ditto (transformed into a Meganium) used the Grass attack along with the real Meganium. The two tornados of petals hit Kyogre head-on. The effect was visible, but it didn't slow the Legendary Pokémon down.

"Oh, come on!" Blue cursed "There has to be something we can do!"

"We could use stronger attacks if we had the other Pokédex Holders with us..." Crystal said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Blue replied, just before getting an idea "Wait, that's it!"

"What?"

"We'll get everyone to help us!" Blue said.

"How? Kyogre is not the only Pokémon we're fighting!" Crystal replied.

"Just wait and see!" Blue said "Let's retreat for a while."

-o-

Wow, that really was a long chapter.

Now, for the ones who found it confusing, I'll make a 'diagram' showing the battles that are ocurring right now:

_Red & Green VS Groudon_

_Blue & Crystal VS Kyogre_

_Diamond & Pearl VS Rayquaza_

_Gold & Silver VS Dialga_

_Sapphire & Platinum VS Palkia_

_Ruby & Emerald VS Giratina_

_Wally isn't battling due to the damage sustained in the battle against **all** of Sird's Pokémon, while Yellow is still upset over Lance._

Now please remember the battles won't always be like this, there will be changes as the fight goes on. If you're upset about some stuff that I did to some characters, I advise you to remember that _**everything**_ has a reason in PokéSpe, and I'm trying to write this fic as faithful to the series as it can be.

Blue has something on her mind! What is it? Leave a review.

Have an awesome day.


	9. Battle for the World II

Hi, guys... So, I have a question for you. Do you want me to make a sequel to this fic? I've been thinking about the other fics I'm writing, and I reached the conclusion it's pointless to continue them. I mean, I love the other fics I'm writing, but one of them has already been negated by the original story, and in the other one the original author is kicking my ass in continuing the story from the previous arc. These two factors demotivate me a lot, I just got lucky with this fic, because I didn't have to change much stuff. The other fics I'm referring to also contain shippings.

So, I see myself with quite a space to have a sequel to this fic. It will still not have any shippings, and I still can't count on Gen V characters (maybe some Pokémon that the villains will have), because I don't live in the USA, I don't have VIZ releasing the detailed volumes, so I have almost nothing on the BW arc. There will be OCs (as villains) and it will be a lot longer than this one. However, I still don't know if I'm actually going to do it, but if I do, the ending for this fic might be a bit different than the originally planned (no big deal). In the mean time, I'll re-read the PokéSpe series so I can get a better grasp of how Kusaka likes to write, to make the fic even more faithful to the series.

So, I'll have a poll in my profile for a votation: if you want me to make that fic, or if I'll just stop by the end of this one.

Anyway, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

Diamond and Pearl looked as Rayquaza didn't move. They didn't want to celebrate too soon, but it really seemed the Ancient Pokémon was defeated. They stayed alert for another while, but seeing as nothing happened, they relaxed and immediately fell to their knees.

"Haaaa..." Diamond said "That was scary..."

"It was a dangerous move, I tell you that." Pearl replied "But we managed to pull it off, somehow."

Just then, they heard a sound. A scary, not-so-friendly sound. They looked up to see a green tail coming right at them. Before they had any chance to react, they felt their bodies lift up in the air.

"Phew! That was close." they heard.

"It was." another voice said.

They soon noticed they were being carried by two of their seniors. They were getting away from Rayquaza, which the two Sinnoh Dex Holders found a bit strange.

"Ok, return your Pokémon to their Pokéballs." the first voice said "We're going to retreat for a while."

The two boys obeyed and returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs. They stayed in the air for a bit, and they landed beside another one of their seniors (who wasn't moving at all). The two seniors who rescued them let the two boys down and turned away.

"Wait!" Pearl called "Can I ask you what's this all about?"

"Senior Blue has a plan." Crystal said.

"We're going to gather everyone here." Blue said "I'll discuss the plan when all of us are together."

"What should we do until then?" Pearl asked.

"For one you could take other people incapable of fighting and bring them here." Blue said, pointing to Wally. She then turned to Crystal "I'll get Red and Green. Can you take care of the rest?"

"Yes." Crystal flew off with her Xatee.

Blue retunred her Jiggly to her Pokéball. She decided to go on foot, as it would be faster. She didn't want this battle to drag for too long. The sooner her plan was executed, the better. She started running, waving to her juniors "I'll be on my way!"

Diamond looked at Pearl, who looked back. They were definitely not expecting things to turn out like this. But there was pretty much nothing they could do now other than obey their seniors.

"Okay, I'll get that boy in the green clothes." Pearl said "I didn't see him before. Maybe he came here to help?" he took out Chimhiko "Well, doesn't matter. I'll bring him here." he started walking away.

-o-

The group remained close. They didn't want to separate from each other. The four were pratically making a square, while his back was turned to Silver's, the girls had their backs turned to each other. The reason was two (quite) angry Pokémon looking at them with wary eyes.

"Oh, shit..." Gold said "They don't seem too happy."

"If I could just get Diamond and Pearl..." Platinum said.

"Well, I-" Sapphire stopped when she saw someone approaching them "Isn't that Crystal?"

"What?" Gold and Silver turned to see the Catcher coming to them.

"People! They're attacking!" Platinum shouted just as she pushed everyone out of the way of the incoming Flash Cannon and Hydro Pump.

"Are you guys okay?" Crystal asked as she arrived.

"Yeah... That's to Wise Girl here..." Gold said **('Wise Girl' is the nickname I had Gold give to Platinum)**

"Quick, use your Flying Pokémon!" Crystal said "We're going to retreat!"

"What?" Gold stood up "Retreat? What are you talking about?"

"Senior Blue has a plan!" Crystal replied "Now come on!"

Silver didn't even make a sound before retrieving Feraligatr and Weavile to take out Honchkrow. He started flying away. Sapphire took out her Pilo and pulled Platinum along with her, while retrieving Dono.

"Sapphire." Crystal called "You go and get Ruby. I'll get Emerald."

"Yes!" Sapphire as Pilo flied off along with Crystal's Xatee.

"Tch!" Gold had no other choice. The last time he went up against a Legendary alone things weren't pretty. He took out Togetaro and flied away, while dodging the attacks from the two Dragons. He then went along with Silver.

Sapphire flied as she looked for Ruby. It didn't take long to spot both him and Emerald, but they were having a ferocious battle against... something that looked like a dragon with tentacles as its wings... She didn't know when to intervene.

"Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Emerald shouted. Dusclops obeyed its trainer and went to punch Giratina. The Dragon, though, entered its own shadow and escaped the attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ruby said, seeing dark claws appear from Emerald shadow "Nana! Bite those claws!"

The Mightyena complied and caught the claws with her mouth. Emerald jumped away as she pulled Giratina out of the shadow and overthrew it, slamming the Dragon into the ground.

"Nice, Ruby!" Emerald said.

"Our strategy is working..." Ruby replied "But it's wearing our Pokémon out..." he looked at Nana, who was already sweating.

"It's true." Emerald said "This guy sure is tough."

"We need to find a way to end this fast!" Ruby said "Nana! Use-"

"Chumee, Powder Snow!" Ruby heard. Then he saw a Smoochum above Giratina, the Smoochum shot a beam of snow onto the neck of Giratina. Giratina turned around, and then Chumee shot snow at the Dragon's eyes.

As Giratina started flailing from the pain on its eyes, Crystal immediately retrieved the Kiss Pokémon and met up with Ruby and Emerald. Sapphire landed beside her.

"I knew Chumee would come in handy." Crystal said as she put the Pokéball on her waist "But it won't be long before Giratina shakes the snow off."

"Hurry! Blue came up with a strategy and we all need to be with her!" Sapphire said "Come, Ruby!"

Ruby nodded as he retrieved his Pokémon and hopped on Pilo. Emerald retrieved his Pokémon and took out Mantine (and Remoraids), he hopped on the Kite Pokémon and said "Let's go!"

The group then headed off, leaving Giratina behind.

-o-

She ran through the field towards Red and Green. It wasn't difficult to spot them, since the sky above Groudon was totally cloud-free. She didn't want to get too close to the other Pokémon because that would trigger a battle, and she didn't have the time to battle. It didn't take long to reach the two boys, especially when Red came flying at her. She stepped aside and let Red fall on the ground.

"Ow..." Red said as he got up, then he noticed Blue "Oh, Blue... What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan." Blue said "I need everyone to gather together."

"Oh, a plan?" Red asked, Blue nodded "Well, then let's use it!"

"Not before everyone's together." Blue replied "And get Green to come here!"

"No need to." Red said, pointing to a Charizard, who was coming at them.

The Charizard landed right beside them and Green stepped down. He threw two Pokéballs to Red, before looking at Blue "Blue, you're here because..."

"She has a plan." Red said "And we are to have a meeting with everyone."

"Hmmm..." Green thought for a bit, before hopping on Charizard "I'm in. Hop on."

Red and Blue hopped on Charizard, and the three flew off. Red wondered why did Green accept so easily "Hey Green."

"What?"

"Why did you accept so quickly?" Red asked.

"Because of that." Green pointed to Groudon. It was making lots of volcanos around it, and all of them were erupting "That, and for some reason the attacks got stronger. Sird probably did something to them."

"Really?" Red asked.

-o-

Sird looked as the Dex Holders met up. It was probably to rethink their strategy. She wasn't expecting them to do this much damage to her Legendaries. Maybe she should use _that_. She wasn't a fan of the idea, since the Pokémon could get out of her control, like Darkrai had done when she tested it. But there were twelve Dex Holders fighting her, and they still had that boy and the most dangerous one, Yellow. That girl meant trouble. It was actually a fortune for her that Lance died, since the girl was so upset she didn't even move. But with this meeting the Dex Holders were having, maybe she would snap out of it, on top of coming up with a better strategy to beat her... She really didn't have a choice, she had to use _it_.

Sird clicked on a button on her device, and the screen started going crazy. Sird then looked at the Legendary Pokémon. It would take about five minutes to end the process, but she was sure it would be soon enough.

-o-

"Wow, this was really clever." Blue said, looking at the line of Pokémon protecting the Dex Holders.

"It's only natural, senior!" Pearl said "When it comes to Defense, no one is better than Dia!"

Diamond, while waiting for everyone else, decided to take out his whole team and make use of their high Defense to make a barrier of Pokémon so they could be protected from the Legendaries.

"Now, then..." Blue said "Everyone! Take out your Pokéballs and put them in front of me!"

The Dex Holders found the command, strange, but complied anyway. They each (except Diamond) out their Pokéballs down for Blue to see them. She kneeled in front of them, thinking.

"Hmm... This is going to be harder than I thought." Blue said, there were lots of Pokémon she wasn't familiar with, paired with the fact she didn't know almost anything about their Legendary enemies "If I had a Pokédex..."

"Why would you need the Pokédex?" Green asked.

"There are Pokémon here that I don't know..." Blue replied.

"Well, figure it out..." Green said.

"Wait, don't you guys have the Pokédex?" Wally asked to Ruby.

"Not anymore. We were forced to give them away..." Ruby answered "Now no one has a Pokédex..."

"Then wait guys!" Wally said "I have one here with me!" he took out the Pokédex Oak had given to him.

"Wha...?" Green was surprised to see the Pokédex "Where did you get that Pokédex?"

"Professor Oak lent it to me when I came here." Wally said "He says it's an outdated version, but it still has some utility, right?"

"It could help." Blue said "Could you give it to me?"

"Sure." Wallyhanded the Pokédex To Blue.

"Hmm... It's a version II..." Blue said, scrolling through the pages "It could still do. I just need someone who knows a lot about Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokémon."

Platinum offered herself "As Professor Rowan's assistant, I've researched Pokémon throughout all of Sinnoh."

Sapphire also stepped forward "I do the field work for my dad in the Hoenn region."

Seeing no objections from anyone, Blue signaled the two girls to sit beside her "What we're going to do is this. We're going to pair up all Pokémon whose types are advantageous against those Legendaries. Let's try to make the best combination, okay?"

"Okay." Platinum and Sapphire replied.

The others looked as the girls moved the Pokéballs into groups. There was nothing to do, so they all sat down in the ground and waited for time to pass.

-o-

5 minutes later...

-o-

"Very well, done!" Blue said "The teams are ready!"

"So, this means we're going to battle?" Diamond asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Blue said, turning to Diamond.

"Because- Aah!" Diamond was sent flying along with Tung, who had been hit by a Dragon Pulse from Rayquaza.

"What's going on?" Pearl shouted "They didn't move, and now in one hit, Diamond's Defense falls?"

"Okay, no time then!" Blue released the Pokémon in one of the groups. They were a lot of Pokémon, but they didn't create any havoc "Red! This unit is going to attack Kyogre! You're the leader of this unit! GO!"

"ROGER!" Red shouted, as he signaled the Pokémon to follow him. They already knew him, so there was no porblem with that. The group ran off to battle Kyogre.

"Silver!" Blue called, releasing another group of Pokémon "These ones are to battle Rayquaza! I'm counting on you!"

"Okay, sis!" Silver said as he ordered the Pokémon to follow him as he ran towards Rayquaza.

"Green!" Blue shouted, throwing him some Pokéballs "These are for Palkia!"

Green released the Pokémon, before going into battle against the Space Pokémon.

"Sapphire. Take these." Blue said as she released another group of Pokémon "You know who you are up against."

"Okay!" Sapphire ran off, followed by the Pokémon.

"Emerald!" Blue called, she gave him another group of Pokémon "Giratina!"

"Roger!" Emerald said as he released the Pokémon and ran off to battle.

"Crystal!" Blue called "The units Green and Emerald are leading are short of Pokémon, that's because we didn't have enough to complete it. I want you to go into the forest and catch at least four Dragon-types and two Ghost or Dark-Types, okay?" she then pointed to the remaining Pokéballs on the ground "This group is made of Pokémon that didn't fit the profile to battle them, take some of your Pokémon and go!"

"Count on me!" Crystal said, she looked at the group and took three Pokéballs before leaving.

"Okay, the rest of you (Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Ruby, Gold)." Blue said "Your leader will be Gold. Your mission is to look for any group that is in trouble and help them with these Pokémon." she said, pointing to the Pokéballs on the ground "Besides protecting these two." she pointed to Wally and Yellow.

"And you?" Gold asked.

"I will go to battle Groudon." Blue said, releasing the respective group of Pokéballs. She then ran off "Let's go!"

-o-

_**Kyogre Unit**_

_Leader: Red_

_Pokémon: Saur, Pika, Pichu, Mega, Plusle, Minun, Pilo, Sceptile, Rayhiko, Cherrim & Pachirisu._

_**Groudon Unit**_

_Leader: Blue_

_Pokémon: Poli, Golduck, Turtley, Poltaro, Feraligatr, Zuzu, Mantine (and Remoraids), Walo & Zelhiko._

_**Rayquaza Unit**_

_Leader: Silver_

_Pokémon: Weavile, Chumee, Mimi, Empoleon & Froslass._

_**Palkia Unit**_

_Leader: Green_

_Pokémon: Aero, Charizard, Kingdra & Gyarados (Awaiting reinforcements)_

_**Dialga Unit**_

_Leader: Sapphire_

_Pokémon: Machamp, Hitmonee, Toro, Chimhiko, Rhyperior, Dono & Dighiko._

_**Giratina Unit**_

_Leader: Emerald_

_Pokémon: Granbull, Honchkrow, Nana & Dusclops (Awaiting reinforcements)_

_**Catching Unit**_

_Leader: Crystal_

_Pokémon: Arckee, Parasee & Xatee._

_**Supportive Unit**_

_Leader: Gold_

_Other trainers: Ruby, Diamond, Pearl & Platinum._

-o-

Red ran forward towards the Sea Basin Pokémon. With the team he was carrying, it shouldn't be so difficult. They all had advantage against the Water-type. He didn't want this to drag on, so he decided to charge with everything at once.

"Okay, Thunderbolt and Razor Leaf!" Red shouted as he pointed at Kyogre.

The eleven Pokémon obeyed Red and released the giant hord of attacks at the Ancient Pokémon, who simply took the attack head-on. Red looked in surprise as Kyogre continued going straight forward, as if nothing had happened.

"What the...?" Red cursed. Something was not right. Tere was no way that a Pokémon would receive so many super-effective attacks and strive forward as if it were nothing.

A rain drop fell on Red's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He now saw that Kyogre was making it rain, kind of like Groudon made it sunny. But just then, he started feeling terribly cold. He looked as the rain drops turned into ice. It wasn't snow, it was real ice! He didn't feel the point of his fingers anymore, and fell on the ground as he lost the feeling of his legs. He... He was literally freezing! What was happening?

He looked around to see that the Pokémon following him were also under the same effects. What attack was Kyogre using? He... didn't know... He couldn't even think straight. Whatever attack Kyogre was using, it was knocking his team out cold... _'Wait, cold!'_ the words echoed in Red's mind. Cold... The attack Kyogre was using was Sheer Cold!

"Everyone..." Red called as he stopped feeling his neck "Use... Double Team..." he said as he lost his consciousness.

-o-

"AAAAAHH!" Sapphire shouted as she soared through the air, just before she landed on Dialga's head. The Time Pokémon fell on its back with the sudden appearance of the Hoenn girl "Now! Beat the sh*t out of him!" she ordered.

The group of Pokémon charged at Dialga. But the Dragon shook Sapphire off and used Flash Cannon on the incoming Pokémon. Sapphire's team tried to dodge the attack, but were still hit nonetheless.

"Tch!" Sapphire said as she jumped off Dialga "Toro! Blaze Kick!"

Toro got up from the Flash Cannon and charged at Dialga again. Surrounding her leg in fire, she kicked te Temporal Pokémon as hard as she could. The attack, however, didn't seem to have an effect, as Dialga kicked Toro away.

"What the hell?" Sapphire cursed as she saw Toro flying through the air. When her Pokémon fell on the ground, she turned to look at Dialga with anger-filled eyes "That's it! Ground-types, use Dig!"

Rhyperior, Dono and Dighiko went underground. Dialga seemingly did not care for the possible attacks from the underground and charged straight forward at Sapphire. She, however, did not move, and stood there seeing the Dragon come at her.

"Now!" Sapphire shouted, and just then the three Pokémon who had gone underground erupted from the floor, punching Dialga high into the air "Hitmonchan, Infernape! Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonee and Chimhiko jumped high in the air, before uppercutting Dialga even higher "And to finish... Machamp! Vital Throw!"

Machamp obeyed and, with the assistance from the now recovered Toro, jumped at Dialga. He then used his four arms to grab the Temporal Pokémon and then throw it into the ground. Dialga seemed to have been shot from the heights, as when it crshed on the ground, it cracked, leading the Dragon to fall in the uncovered tunnels that the Ground-type Pokémon had made.

"How do you like me now?" Sapphire mocked as Machamp landed behind her.

Dialga responded by jumping out of the hole as if nothing had happened.

"Wha...?" Sapphire looked in horror as the Temporal Pokémon prepared the next attack.

-o-

This was her trump card. There was no way she could lose right now. By making her Pokémon attack completely mindless, they could even get cut in half that they would still continue fighting. With this, the Dex Holders would have no time to breathe, and would be wiped out easily. Even with their new strategy, which was a very good tactic. She would finally taste the victory over the Pokédex Holders along with their death!

-o-

"Go, Heavy Ball!" she shouted as she kicked the ball. The ball touched the Dragonite, and effectively caught it "That's three Dragon-types and one Dark-type." Crystal said as she grabbed the ball and put it in her bag "Two Pokémon to go."

She ventured further into the maze, hoping to catch more Pokémon as soon as possible.

-o-

"Explotaro!" he shouted as he arrived at the scene "Blast Burn!"

Gold looked as Red slowly started moving with the heat of the Fire attack. Gold helped him get up.

"Gold?" Red asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support you." Gold said "Or better, Explotaro's here to support you."

"What do you mean?"

"That attack..." Gold said "It was Sheer Cold wasn't it?"

"Uh? Yes..." Red turned to look at the Pokémon following him "Whaa!"

They seemed very tired, but were still battling with Kyogre. Saur and Pika were leading the hord as they were Red's Pokémon themselves. It seemed they all had escaped total freezing.

"They... heard it..."

"You ordered them to use Double Team, right?" Gold asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, I'll leave the rest to you." Gold said "Use Explotaro to warm yourself up. And here." Gold gave his bag to Red "Before coming to Sacred Island, I collected lots of berries from the Johto region. Use them to restore your Pokémon." he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Gold?" Red asked "Besides Explotaro, you only brought Ataro, right?"

"Yeah..." Gold said "I left the Fashion Boy in charge of my unit."

"So?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Sird." Gold said "There's something fishy about her... And I want to find out."

"I see..." Red replied "Good luck, Gold."

"Thanks." Gold said as he ran off.

-o-

"Everyone! Hydro Pump!" Blue ordered as the Pokémon attacked Groudon from all sides. However, the water evaporated half the way with Heat Wave that the Continent Pokémon unleashed. Things were not looking good for Blue. Not only was it hot as hell (literally), but Groudon was unleashing attacks that increased the temperature even more. She wiped the sweat from her forehead in vain, since her hand was all sweaty as well. She definitely needed to get a bath once this was all over.

Groudon made even more volcanos appear around him. And they all started erupting at the same time. Blue coughed as the volcanic ashes hit her face. She needed to find a way to win... But how? If she could approach Groudon from above... That's it! She looked over at Emerald's Mantine. She could use her to get to Groudon from the sky!

"Okay, no time to lose." Blue said "Mantine!" she called.

Mantine looked at Blue, who was running towards her, but pointing at the sky. Understandind what the Pallet girl wanted, Mantine went over to Blue, who immediately hopped on. With the help from the Remoraids, they went airborne.

"Okay, first..." Blue said "Use Aqua Ring. We're going to need it." Mantine complied and formed a thin orb of water around her and Blue "Now, fly over to Groudon."

They flied rather well, because of the distractions the other Pokémon were causing to Groudon. But with Blue's luck, Groudon noticed their presence at the most crucial moment "Damn it. Charge in, Mantine!"

Mantine obeyed and flew down on Groudon, who shot intense fire from its mouth at the Kite Pokémon. However, with the Aqua Ring, they were protected from the attack. Waisting no time, Blue carried the next order "Hydro Pump!"

Mantine shot the powerful beam of water right at Groudon's open mouth. The Continent Pokémon violently stepped back from the attack, breaking one of the volcanos it had created. The lava started flowing towards Groudon, completely covering its feet.

"Yes!" Blue cheered, she then looked at the other Pokémon from above "Hydro Pump on the lava!" she shouted.

The hord of Pokémon did as told and fired water at the lava. Slowly but surely, the lava started solidifying, making it impossible for Groudon to move. Groudon always tried to shoot more fire beams, but all that came out from it mouth was steam. It couldn't attack!

Blue hopped off Mantine and looked at Groudon with confidence "I won."

-o-

Sird looked over to Groudon in anger. What was happening? She had made it so that they wouldn't back down! So why did Groudon step back when it took an attack? That made no sense! Unless... No! It couldn't be! She was... losing control? But it couldn't be so fast!

"Hey." she heard.

She turned to see a boy in red clothes holding a billiard cue over his shoulder accompanied by an Ambipom. He was one of the Johto Dex Holders... Funny, actually. She had always thought that the one facing her would be Red or Yellow...

"You..." she replied.

-o-

And that was the chapter for you guys!

So, this was Blue's plan! What did you think of it?

Gold is having a talk with Sird! What will it be about? Leave a review!

Have an awesome day.


	10. Battle for the World III

Hey guys. So, I know I took a relatively long time to upload this chapter, but I was really busy during these last few weeks. The end of my vacation is drawing near, in about one month college will start, so start getting used to the format of one chapter per month. I'll try to upload them more frequently if I can, but I don't guarantee anything.

About the sequel, I won't decide anything until this story is over. The poll will be open until the last chapter is uploaded.

Guys, this chapter might be a bit heavy. Hell, it was heavy for me, and I am the effing writer!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

"What is wrong with her?" Wally asked, pointing at Yellow.

"I don't know..." Ruby said "She wasn't like that when we got here."

"Then it was something that happened here?" Wally asked.

"Most likely." Ruby said, before looking at the different battlefields "... This..."

"What could've happened to her to get like this?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Ruby replied "Ever since I know her, she's always been a person who dislikes battles and doesn't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Did you think that it was something she saw?"

"It's possible..." Ruby said "From the looks of it, we're going to need her soon."

"What? Why?" Wally replied "Didn't you just say that she dislikes battles? Do you want to get her-"

"That's not what I mean." Ruby said "She has the power to heal Pokémon."

"Eh?"

"At this rate, lots of these Pokémon are going to faint before the battle's over." Ruby said "We need her... But I don't know how to help her..."

-o-

"Why are you here?" she asked as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I came here for a talk." Gold replied "Everyone else is having fun, I want some too."

"What do you mean by having fun?" Sird asked.

"Look." Gold pointed to the different battlefields "Everyone is battling a powerful Pokémon." he said "But my job is _waiting_ to see if any of them need assistance."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Sird said in a hostile tone.

"You didn't let me finish." Gold shot back "I want to know if you really deserve to get your ass kicked by us."

Sird gave an evil smirk "You have some nerve, kid." she said "Are you so sure that you Pokédex Holders are going to win?"

"Of course!" Gold replied "I don't participate in battles if I don't know I'm going to win!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sird retorted "It didn't seem that way when you were fighting Arceus..."

Gold's confident demeanor changed into a serious one "Oh, so you do know about Arceus..."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I felt there was something strange with those Rocket Admins." Gold said "They wanted to get Giovanni back, but..." Gold continued "What does controlling Arceus have to do with getting Giovanni back?"

Sird didn't respond.

"When I thought about that, a possibility popped in my head." Gold said "The possibility that they were going to trade Arceus and the Sinnoh Dragons for Giovanni."

_'This kid is surprisingly smart...' _Sird thought.

"That would mean there was someone who was holding Giovanni captive." Gold said "And here, I got the confirmation that _you_ were holding him captive."

"It was then that you knew that I was behind everything, right?" Sird asked.

"No." Gold replied "As I said, it was a possibility. I had no idea if it was correct or not." Gold explained "That's why I tricked you into talking about Arceus. To get the confirmation!" Gold pointed his billiard cue at Sird as if accusing her.

"Hmph!" Sird smirked "That's right! I was the one who plotted everything with the Rocket Admins! It happened when things settled down in Sinnoh..."

-o-

Silver jumped in order to avoid another Dragon Pulse. The battle wasn't being difficult at all, from the looks of it, Rayquaza was a Dragon-type. But that wasn't all there was to it, it was also a Flying-type. Using Ice attacks on it was definitely a good strategy, as it would hurt the Legendary Pokémon four-fold. The only thing he had to look out for was the Thunder attack, as he had two Water-types on his team. Speaking of the devil, Silver could see some clouds forming over Rayquaza's head.

"Weavile! Protect!" Silver shouted.

Just as the lightning came down to Earth, Wevile jumped in front of the attack and used the move. However, it failed, and Weavile took the full impact of the Thunder. Silver looked on shocked, he had completely forgotten that Protect would get less effective the more he used it... And Weavile paid the price for his mistakes once again. Silver ran towards Weavile and picked him up.

"Weavile!" Silver shouted. He got no response, Weavile had been knocked out "I... I'm sorry! I was stupid... And you took the consequences..."

Suddenly, he felt a weak grip on his shirt, it was Weavile. He was waving his head towards Rayquaza.

"That's right..." Silver said, gently putting Weavile down "We have to defeat that Pokémon... Whatever the cost..." Silver said as he stepped forward "We cannot lose here! We can't afford to lose!" he pointed towards Rayquaza with determination "Blizzard at Full Power! We have to win! Freeze the entire island if you have to!"

Obeying the Johto Dex Holder, Chumee, Mimi, Empoleon and Froslass put everything they had into the attack, creating a snow tornado around Rayquaza. The attack was so strong Silver felt the temperature drop in a split second. But his well-being didn't matter, he had to defeat Rayquaza, and he would definitely do it!

"GO!" Silver shouted, and soon after, the tornado dispersed, revealing a Rayquaza covered in ice. Silver fell to his knees as the fatigue from battle fell on him all at once "We... did it... Weavile..." he said as he gasped for air.

-o-

Green flied on his Charizard as he gave orders to the Pokémon in his unit "Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard, Gyarados, Kingdra and Aero all released the Dragon-type move at Palkia, who was charging at them. The four moves hit at the same time and with incredible power, but not even then Palkia stopped attacking.

"Darn it, we're too few in number..." Green said to himself. A roar made Green look up as Palkia prepared to use Spacial Rend "Ah! Shit!"

"Draco Meteor!" Green heard. From the sky, small but fast meteor pieces fell down on Palkia, stopping it from attacking. Green turned to the user of the attack.

"Crystal..." he said, seeing the Pokémon Catcher with two Dragonites, a Salamence and a Garchomp.

Crystal caught her breath before talking "Senior Blue told me to go and catch these Pokémon!" she panted once more for air "As you can see, they're strong but need some training..."

"Don't worry." Green said as his Charizard descended to the ground. He hopped off "My speciality is leveling up. I'll make them stronger in no time!"

"Yes..." Crystal breathed in once more before having her Xatee grab her by the shoulders "I'm sorry, but I need to hand over some Pokémon to Emerald as well!" she stormed off in Emerald's direction.

Green turned to Palkia to see it moving again. It wasn't aiming for him, but for Crystal instead. It probably had orders to wipe out any Pokédex Holder it saw, but Green wasn't going to let that happen.

"DragonBreath!" Green ordered. The eight Pokémon striked all at once, covering Crystal. The outcome was different this time, as Palkia did seem a bit fazed by the attack before turning its attention on him "Now we're talking."

Palkia roared at Green before unleashing a Hydro Pump. Green immediately responded "Charizard! Blast Burn!"

The two attacks met. Palkia obviously had the advantage here, it was a stronger Pokémon and had the type advantage. However, the nature of Blast Burn itself kept the Hydro Pump at bay. It wasn't an Unltimate Move for nothing. Pretty soon, steam covered the battlefield, making it impossible to see.

Green smirked "Now. Aerodactyl, Gyarados" Dragon Pulse!" he ordered, before turning to Kingdra and the newly aquired Pokémon "Start preparing for Draco Meteor!"

Suddenly, a roar was heard, and Green looked at the steam curtain to see Palkia emerging from it, ready to attack. Green immediately gave an order to Charizard.

"Seismic Toss!" Green shouted as Charizard flew up to Palkia and pulled it by one of its arms. He couldn't complete the attack, due to Palkia immediately shoving Charizard away with a Dragon Claw, but it distracted the Space Pokémon long enough for what Green really wanted.

Green pointed to Palkia and ordered "Now! Draco Meteor!"

And from the sky, lots and lots of meteor pieces started falling on Palkia. The strength of the attack was so much that that the Spatial Pokémon was sent flying away. Green hopped on his Charizard and ordered it to go up. He took a look at Palkia from above, and saw the Legendary Pokémon unable to move.

"Victory is ours." Green calmly said.

-o-

"And that's how it was..." Sird finished.

Gold remained in his serious demeanor "... I see..." he said "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead." Sird replied.

"I take it you lured us here to take our Pokédexes and wipe us out." Gold said "Do you want to wipe out _all_ of us?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Sird asked.

"When we arrived at this island, the first attackers we got were Latios and Latias." Gold said.

"What about it?" Sird asked.

"Why did you use them?" Gold replied.

"Hmph! What are you trying to get at?" Sird retorted.

"I think the reason you used that Regi-something was because it had been Dia's Pokémon." Gold said "Am I right?"

"You are correct." Sird answered.

"Then that means you chose Latios and Latias because they're friends with Emerald, right?" Gold continued.

"Correct again." Sird said.

"How do you know about Emerald?" Gold asked, causing Sird to flinch.

Sird relaxed before letting out a laugh "You're interesting, did you know that?" she said "Very well, I'll let you on this piece of information... I was the one who gave the armor to Guile Hideout!"

"Thought so." Gold said, he then gave an order to Ataro "Ataro, attack!"

The Ambipom charged at Sird and prepared to punch her, but the attack was blocked... by Sird's Starmie.

"What? You have more Pokémon?" Gold asked.

"You seriously didn't think I would let my guard down, did you?" Sird mocked "I'm always prepared for all kinds of situations. That's something I learned to do after all those confrontations with you meddling Pokédex Holders!"

"Hmph!" Gold smirked "Let's see if you're prepared for this!"

-o-

"Go!" Sapphire shouted "Close Combat x4!"

The four Fighting-types started punching Dialga without giving it a chance to fight back.

"Come on! Push it back!" Sapphire cheered.

However, Dialga hardly moved at all, and instead was starting to push the four Pokémon back due to the massive amounts of energy Close Combat required.

"Darn it!" Sapphire shouted as she started running at Dialga "Machamp! Use Low Kick instead!" she shouted as she jumped "Toro! Come with me!"

Machamp did so, and kicked Dialga on its leg, making it lose its balance. Meanwhile, Toro jumped high in the air along with Sapphire.

"Now! Hi Jump Kick!" Sapphire shouted as she, along with Toro kicked Dialga right in the middle of the face. Thanks to the lack of balance, the Temporal Pokémon was finally pushed back, stopping right where Sapphire wanted "And now you go down!"

Just as Sapphire said that, the ground below Dialga crumbled, and Dialga fell through the hole, ending up dozens of meters underground.

A huge pain came from Sapphire's left leg (the one used to kick Dialga) as she landed "Ugh!" she immediately held onto it, hoping the pain would go away. She then looked at the hole "Heh! I had Dono, Rhyperior and Dugtrio dig some tunnels underground, just like before!" she said, as the three Ground-type Pokémon emerged from the ground "But now, I had them dig tunnels way lower than before! You're stuck there! You'll never get out!" Sapphire shouted.

Suddenly she heard a roar, and then she saw a ball coming out of the hole and expanding.

"What is that?" she asked to herself, before seeing the hole disappearing little by little "What!" then she remembered, Platinum had said that Dialga was able to turn back time! It was trying to revert the hole to before it existed!

"Wig! Quick, use Earthquake!" Sapphire heard a voice, just before she felt the ground shaking like hell, which only increased the pain she had on her leg. When the Earthquake stopped, she saw that the ball that was reverting the hole was no longer there, which could mean that...

Sapphire turned to the user of the attack, it one of the Pokémon that had been used as a line of defence when they were devising their plan. She then saw the Sinnoh boy riding on that Pokémon's back "You!"

"Phew!" Diamond said as he hopped off Wig "Thank God I managed to attack before Roar of Time could finish the job!" he then walked up to Sapphire "Hi~!"

"Uh- hi." Sapphire replied, before the pain on her leg became bigger "Ugh!"

"A-a-are you okay?" Diamond asked, nervous.

"It's just a little pain, don't worry." Sapphire said "What matters is that we managed to defeat that Pokémon..."

-o-

-o

"Haah!" Gold shouted as he ran forward. Ataro was busy fighting Starmie, so he had to take matters onto his own hands, he firmly held his billiard cue on his right hand, swinging it at Sird. She, however, dodged the attack altogether. Gold tried again, but the same result happened "Aah!"

Gold continued charging at Sird and swinging his indestructible billiard cue at her, but she always managed to dodge the attacks. No matter how fast, how strong or how complicated his attacks were, she always managed to dodge the attack.

"For a hot-blooded kid, you sure have no combat skills." Sird mocked. She put her hands behind her back "Look, just to show you, I'll dodge all of your attacks with my hands behind my back!"

"Don't mock me!" Gold charged forward as he swung again, only for Sird to dodge again "I will defeat you right here and right now! And I'll end this stupid battle you set up!"

Just then, without any kind of warning, Gold received a kick to his gut, making fall on his back. He slowly got up and looked at Sird, who now beared an angry face.

"This battle isn't stupid." Sird said in a cold voice "This is the battle in which I will be able to completely obliterate this rotten world."

"Hmph!" Gold managed to get up with the help of his billiard cue "Obliterate? Rotten world? Those are the words of a crappy villain with a God complex." he charged forward again "This is the world in which people and Pokémon live together! I will protect this world!"

"Idiot!" Sird said as she jumped back to avoid Gold's attack, just before he was hit by a flying Ataro.

"Ah!" Gold shouted as he flew through the air. He fell down a few meters away, and helped Ataro get up "Are you okay, Ataro?" he recived a nod from the Ambipom.

"Hahahaha..." Sird laughed "Look at yourself, saying you will protect this world, and yet you're being played around by a _crappy villain with a God complex_."

"Shut up!" Gold shouted "Let's go, Ataro!" the two charged forward as Starmie appeared in fron of Sird, blocking their path "Do it, Ataro!" the Ambipom nodded and held the Starmie in place.

"You think that'll stop my Starmie?" Sird shouted "Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

Starmie charged the beam of water and shot it at Ataro's chest. However, the Ambipom didn't fly away, and continued holding Starmie in place instead. The water started being thrown around as Starmie struggled to break free, making Sird have to close her eyes in order to protect them.

"Gotcha!" Gold shouted as he jumped above Starmie and Ataro to get to Sird. Using his goggles, he could see the woman clearly and lunged the cue at her in piercing manner.

Sird opened her eyes at the last second, and narrowly managed to escape Gold's attack. However, the device she was using to control the Legendaries had slipped out of her pocket, and was going to be smashed by Gold's cue! She immediately grabbed the cue, stopping it from advancing any further, as the device fell on the ground.

"Uh..." Gold looked at Sird, who was still grabbing his cue, and then looked at the ground, spotting some kind of device. Sird then let go of the cue "Well, well, what's this? Weren't you gonna dodge all my attacks without using your hands?"

"..." Sird din't reply. She tried to reach for the device, but Gold stick the cue on the ground, stopping her hand from advancing.

"Mm-mm!" Gold mocked as he signaled a 'no' with his free "What's this thing?" he said.

"It has nothing to do with you." Sird replied.

"Or does it?" Gold replied. He went to grab it, but suddenly Sird kicked him on the leg, making him lose ballance and trip over. Sird then quickly snatched the device "You're very protective of that." he said as he got up "I wonder what will happen if I smash it."

Sird looked at Gold with wary eyes. It was almost too close! She couldn't let that happen again. From the device, she pulled out a string, before tying it around her neck "You won't smash it, that's all there is to it."

-o-

Red panted as he ran around Kyogre. There was so much rain he almost found it impossible that it was only raining around Kyogre and not the whole island. Suddenly, he slipped on the floor and fell. He got up almost immediately, he needed to find a way to end this, and way he saw, he would need attacks as strong as the Ultimate Moves. It didn't matter how much attacks hit Kyogre, it still went forward as if nothing had hit it. If Red wanted to defeat Kyogre, he would an attack that would knock Kyogre out in one hit.

Red stopped running to face the Sea Pokémon. He decided to put his plan into practice right away "Saur! Mega! Sceptile! Use Frenzy Pla- UGH!" Red was hit by one of Kyogre's 'wings'. He was sent flying away. Went he fell on the ground, he still slipped a few meters before he could get up. Once he was on his knees, he immediately clinged onto his stomach as he gasped for air "Damn... this..."

Kyogre went and used a devastating Hydro Pump that swept away most of the Pokémon who were fighting with Red, including Explotaro...

"Sorry, Gold..." Red said as he stood up and looked around. The only Pokémon that were still standing were Saur, Pika, Pichu, Meganium, Plusle, Minun, Sceptile, and Pachirisu. Regarding his plan, it wasn't that bad, but the possibility of creating a distraction so it would work was almost null.

He would need to use the Electric-types as both a distraction and attackers. For that, they would have to use their strongest attacks and charge straight forward at Kyogre. It was awfully risky, if it failed, Red didn't know if he could win.

"Very well!" Red said as he started running at Kyogre "Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu! Wild Charge!" he ordered "Pika, Pichu! Volt Tackle!"

The five Electric-types obeyed and charged forward with their most powerful moves. Since the attack was head-on, Kyogre counter-attacked with another Hydro Pump. The two attacks clashed, unleashing a shock wave through the battlefield.

Kyogre was gaining the upper hand, due to the rain and the fatigue the Electric-type Pokémon had accumulated. Red looked as the combination of Volt Tackle and Wild Charge was being pushed back.

"Damn it!" Red cursed. What now? If he couldn't hit Kyogre now, everything would be lost "Come on, Pika! Don't give up!" Red shouted, but there was little to no difference to the attack, he needed to think! And fast too!

What if he ordered Frenzy Plant now? Kyogre was busy with the electric attacks, it was the perfect chance! Making up his mind, Red pointed to Kyogre.

"Now! Frenzy Plant!" Red shouted.

Saur, Mega, and Sceptile fired the Ultimate Grass-type move at Kyogre. The attack got together with the Electric attack. The Hydro Pump was being pushed back, but it still wasn't enough! The Pokémon would soon tire out and Kyogre would come out on top!

"Electrike! Wild Charge!" Red heard a voice, and then saw an Electrike powering up and charging at the clash of powers. It seemed the Electrike wasn't tired at all, as it pushed the Hydro Pump back even further.

Red looked as the group of Pokémon broke through Kyogre's Hydro Pump and hit the sea Pokémon head-on. With the combined force of Wild Charge, Volt Tackle and Frenzy Plant, Kyogre finally fainted and the Pokémon were left exhausted.

Red looked back to see Ruby, who was walking towards him.

"Ruby!" Red said.

"Hello, Senior Red." Ruby said as he approached his senior.

"I didn't know you had an Electrike." Red said.

"I don't." Ruby replied "It's a Pokémon who belongs to my friend Wally. According to him, it's full of potential, so I brought Electrike here."

"I see..." Red said as he looked back at the fallen Legendary.

"It wouldn't have been possible without Senior Yellow, though." Ruby said.

"What?" Red replied "Yellow? What did she do?"

"She healed Electrike..." Ruby said.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes." Ruby replied "She's okay now. I don't know how, but Wally managed to cheer her up."

"Really?" Red said "That's awesome!"

-o-

"Ugh!" Gold got up from the Water Gun he had just received.

"You're making a big mistake here." Sird said "You're using your Pokémon to attack me alone, leaving you wide open for an attack from Starmie."

"You think I don't know that?" Gold charged forward again "Let's go Ataro!"

Gold and Ataro charged at Sird again.

"Fools." Sird said.

"I'm going to smash that device!" Gold said "Ataro! Double Hit!"

Ataro used the hand on his tails and started throwing punch after punch as he got close to Sird.

"Hmph!"

Sird's Starmie put itself in the middle of Ataro and Sird, defending its trainer.

"Now, Ataro!" Gold shouted as Ataro used all four hands to grab Starmie and throw it away almost as if it were a frisbee, clearing the path for Gold to reach Sird.

"What?"

"I got you!" Gold shouted as he lunged at Sird. He managed to grab the device, breaking the string around Sird's neck, but she immediately twisted Gold's wrist, making him let go of the device.

As the device fell on the ground, Sird pinned Gold down, preventing him from moving.

"You'll never smash the device!" Sird said.

"Yeah, you're right." Gold said "I won't smash the device, but Ataro will!"

"Huh?" Sird looked at the device to see Gold's Ambipom holding his trainer's billiard cue and piercing through the device and breaking it to smithereens "No!"

"Hehe!" Gold laughed, but then "Ouch!" Sird twisted his wrist even more, before letting go of him and kicking him on the ribs "Agh!"

"You..." Sird hovered over Gold with a dark aura emitting "You will pay for this!"

Gold looked in fear at Sird.

"_**YOU WILL PAY!**_" Sird shouted, her voice started distorting, it stopped sounding like that of a woman's, now it sounded more like Sird was possesed or something. Her cold and pale features disappeared as she lost her eye pupils and dark veins started appearing "_**NO ONE WILL GET IN MY WAY! NO ONE!**_"

-o-

A sudden eruption came from the middle hole of the island. The ground started shaking uncontrollably, and the weather started getting crazy again. Tornadoes started forming everywhere, blowing the Dex Holders and their Pokémon away. They were all thrown around as if they were little toys.

The defeated Legendary Pokémon all rose and stood behind Sird, as the distortion started taking place again.

-o-

"Uwaah!" Emerald screamed as he was sent flying away.

"Emerald!" Crystal tried to reach for Emerald, but she was too far. Emerald tried to catch her hand with his gadgets, but they were suddenly blown off by the strong winds.

They suddenly fell on the ground as their bodies felt the enormous pain from the impact. When they managed to get up, they saw they were with the other Dex Holders, who had also been blown away by the tornadoes. However, there was someone missing.

"Gold!" Emerald shouted "Where's Gold?"

"Whaaaaah!" he heard. He looked forward to see Gold and Ataro flying at them. He tried to reach for Gold, but it was Red and Poli who caught them.

"You okay?" Red asked.

"Yeah..." Gold said "Somehow..."

"Wait." Platinum said "Something's strange."

"What?" Green asked.

"The way she is now." Platinum explained "It seems she's controlling the Legendary Pokémon with her mind..."

"You're right." Green said "But what's wrong?"

"She's already creating Spatial Distortion again." Platinum pointed to some cracks in the air itself "However, there is no Time Distortion, why?"

"Hmm..." Green tried to think "She seems to be controlling both Palkia and Dialga, I don't know what's happening."

"Guys." Gold said "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Red asked.

"That woman..." Gold started "Everything was planned by her!"

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"I mean everything!" Gold said "Turning you to stone! Sending Guile Hideout to the Battle Frontier! And even the Arceus event!" Gold shouted "Everything was planned by her!"

"What?" the Dex Holders gasped, shocked with the information.

"_**You sure are a pest!**_" Sird said "_**Gold from New Bark Town!**_"

Gold looked at Sird but didn't respond.

"_**Now die! Die and turn into the first foundation stone to the world I will create!**_" Sird shouted as she pointed to Gold "_**Giratina! Do it!**_"

A shadow extended from where Sird was towards Gold. Sird gave a wicked smirk as a claw came out of the shadow.

"Gold, look out!" Emerald shouted as he pushed Gold out of the way as the claw pierced through him.

-o-

Gold looked in shock as Emerald fell down beside him "Emerald...?"

"EMERALD!" Crystal shouted as she ran to the boy. She immediately went to hug him "Emerald! We're here, don't go away!"

"... Crystal..." Emerald said as he coughed blood.

"No, Emerald. Don't talk." Crystal said as tears filled her eyes.

"Emerald..." Gold was still in shock, he couldn't believe Emerald went and...

"Crystal..." Emrald said in a weak voice "Let me... talk to Gold..."

Sobbing, Crystal put Emerald down, so the boy could take a look at Gold.

"Gold..." Emerald started.

"Emerald..." Gold interrupted "This... this is one of your gadgets, right? You're just pulling a prank on us, right?"

"I wish it would be that way..." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

"No!" Gold shouted as tears filled his eyes "You can't go! Not yet! Not until I've taught you all of my pranks!"

"... Yeah..." Emerald said in a peaceful voice "It sure is a shame, isn't it...?"

"Emerald..." Crystal said as tears fell down her face. She couldn't even talk! Not like this!

"Ruby, Sapphire..." Emerald said, looking at the two Hoenn Dex Holder, Sapphire's face was buried on Ruby's chest, tears flowing out of her eyes like never before "You guys should really stop flirting, you know..."

Ruby looked at Emerald and gave a sad smile as a response.

"My Pokémon..." Emerald could see his Pokémon with their eyes filled in tears "You guys..." Emerald's eyes started filling with tears as well "I love you guys!"

Emerald's Pokémon started crying even harder.

"And I want you all to know..." Emerald said "It doesn't hurt..." Emerald continued "It doesn't hurt because..." Emerald smiled as tears rolled down his face "I'm not alone anymore... I have you guys with me!"

-o-

_Goodbye, Emerald..._

-o-

So... That was... the chapter...

Okay, so it seems Emerald dies. Just so you know, I didn't simply kill Emerald off. And to give you a hint, it has something to do with what Platinum said, that there is no Time Distortion.

Have an awesome day...


	11. Battle for the World IV

Okay, so I rushed through writing this chapter (even though I'm super busy) because I think I screwed up by "killing" Emerald _and_ give him some sort of final speech. And just so you know, there were two reasons why I "killed" Emerald. The first was because he was the one who battled Giratina, and the second one, I wanted to give him a bit of focus in the fic, as he only appeared in one arc so far.

I changed my original plan a little bit, what happens in this chapter was to happen in the next chapter, so I ended up merging two chapters into one.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

Emerald's body started glowing, startling Gold and Crystal. They looked as it vanished into thin air.

"Wha..." Gold was speechless.

"What happened?" Crystal asked.

"She..." Red looked over Sird "Did she... disintegrate E-"

"No." Pearl said in a firm voice. Everyone looked at him, as Diamond appeared beside him.

"It's true." Diamond said "The same thing happened to me. I wa-"

"What..." Platinum cut Diamond off, giving the two Sinnoh boys a sad and angry glare "What did you say, Diamond...?"

_'Damn!'_ Pearl thought.

"Uh... The same thing happened to me...?" Diamond nervously replied.

"You mean..." Platinum started trembling "You mean you were pierced by Giratina too?"

Pearl gulped in fear as he saw Platinum trembling, whether she was trembling from worry or from anger he didn't know "We..." he said "We didn't want you to worry..."

"You two!" Platinum shouted "I thought we were over this! I thought you knew you didn-"

"Wait!" Crystal interrupted, before turning to Diamond "The same thing happened to you?" Diamond nodded "Then that means...!"

-o-

He opened his eyes to see some strange kind of platforms. They were all unorganized, were facing different directions, and there was a waterfall that he couldn't tell if the water was falling or going up. He tried to get up with the hel of his gadgets, until he remembered they had all been blown by the wind. He then got up on his own, as he thought of what had happened to him.

He put a hand on his stomach, noticing there was nothing there. He felt... strange. He could clearly remember that he had been pierced by one of Giratina's claws, and he remembered the pain as well. But somehow, it was all gone. Was he not dead? Or was this the afterlife?

He looked around to see more of the same, weird platforms inclined in such a way one would definitely fall off if they tried to walk on them. He started walking around, before realizing he was on a platform too. He got to the edge of the platform and looked ahead, there was a platform that formed a right angle with the platform he was in. If he tried to jump he would definitely fall, specially without the help from his gadgets.

He decided to give it a shot, and gave a few steps back in order to gain momentum. He started running as he suddenly tripped over and fell face first on the floor.

"Ow." he said as he got up. He noticed that while he was without his gadgets, he still had his 'special' clothes on. He ripped his pants so that they would fit him, and ripped off his arm sleeves as well.

He then tried again. He gave a few steps back, before starting to run. He ran towards the edge and, upon reaching it, he jumped to the air. Surprisingly, not only did he make it to the other platform, but it seemed it pulled him towards it. He landed on the platform, before realizing it really was pulling him. It seemed gravity had changed.

He looked around once more, to see the same stuff, just in a different way. He sighed.

"Where the hell am I?" he said as he walked again.

-o-

"I see..." Gold stood up "So, Emerald's alive, huh?" he took out his billiard cue and put it over his shoulders "That's good to hear."

"I'm so relieved." Crystal said.

"It's not just that." Gold said "The fact that Emerald is alive means that it won't be because of revenge that I'm going to kick Sird's ass."

Crystal looked at Gold, slightly surprised by his words, before getting up "You're right, revenge is never the answer."

"But wait." Platinum called, making everyone look at her "Even though Senior Emerald is alive, I'm afraid we won't get to see him again..."

"What?" Gold replied.

"Why is that?" Green asked.

"There are two ways to open the gate to the Distortion World." Platinum said "One is by having Giratina open it."

"And the other one?" Green asked.

"Is by creating both a Spacial and Temporal Distortion." Platinum said "At this current time, there is only Space Distortion."

"Yes, you had already noticed." Green said "Maybe Sird only wants Space Distortion to happen."

"That doesn't appear to be the case." Platinum replied "Looking at them, it seems both Palkia and Dialga are under the same strain."

"And that would mean that there should be both Space Distortion and Time Distortion." Green said "So, there's something else stopping the Time Distortion from happening."

"Then we would need to find that something!" Platinum said.

Green sighed "I'm afraid we can't find it as of right now." he then looked at Sird "We have a huge matter in our hands. Saving Emerald will have to come later."

"So, all that's left is to fight, right?" Red asked.

"Yes." Green answered.

"Ok, then let's..." Red trailed off when he saw Yellow charging ahead "What?"

"I see." Green said "She has regained her will to fight. I was worried that she would never be the same."

"No, no! That boy cheered her up!" Red said, pointing to Wally.

"I see." Green said "Well then, let's-"

"You guys are too slow!" Blue mocked "Everyone's already gone!"

"Oh well." Red shrugged it off "Let's go!"

"_**Hmm?**_" Sird looked to see the Dex Holders charging at her "_**Oh, they're all angry. Yellow included too. This just got a lot more difficult.**_"

"Guys! Be careful!" Green shouted "Our Pokémon are probably tired from their previous battles!"

"To me...!" Gold replied "... That just means we have to give everything we got!"

"_**Hmph! Just charging at me with no startegy.**_" Sird mocked "_**With that kind of attitude, you're all going to have the same fate as your little friend!**_" the Legendaries behind Sird roared, before charging at the Dex Holders' Pokémon "_**The same fate as this world!**_"

"That will not happen!" Yellow shouted "This world is home to both people and Pokémon! It is our duty as Pokédex Holders to protect it! And we will definitely fulfill it!"

"Well said, Yellow!" Red said "There's no way we can lose!"

"_**Talk all you want, it's just talk in the end.**_" Sird said "_**Palkia!**_"

A strange light shined in Palkia's eyes, before it started charging energy. Then, in one swipe, made all the Dex Holders and their Pokémon disappear with Spacial Rend.

Sird pointed behind her "_**Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza.**_"

A kind of portal appeared exactly where Sird pointed at, and the Dex Holders came out flying. Kyogre then used Water Spout, while Groudon and Rayquaza used Eruption and Outrage, respectively.

Tilting its head at the Dex Holders, Kyogre unleashed a giant beam of water, accompanied by Groudon's Eruption and Rayquaza's Outrage. The three attacks went on together to hit the group.

"Don, Lax, Wig!" Diamond shouted as his Pokémon jumped ahead to block the attack. They managed to block the attack, but Diamond knew it wouldn't last long, and they would soon be overcome "Oh, no!"

"Lax!" Red shouted, as a Snorlax joined Diamond's Pokémon.

"Go, Snorlax!" Gold shouted as Emerald's Snorlax joined the line of defence.

The barrier's strength increased exponentially, but the attack's power was still greater. It was to be expected, after all, these Legendary Pokémon were being brought to the limit of their limits during this battle.

"No, Lax!" Diamond shouted as he saw his Munchlax stagger from the power of the attack "Please hang in there!" Lax tried his best, but was steadily being defeated by the attack "Lax!" seeing that his first Pokémon was about to lose, Diamond charged ahead and pushed him forward, to help him in stopping the attack. Lax looked in surprise at Diamond, as if asking him why he was helping him "We can't afford to let this attack hit." Diamond said "We're fighting together. You're my friend, and friend's fight together!"

Suddenly, Lax started shining as it became a lot bigger. Diamond fell back in surprise as he saw his Munchlax evolve into a Snorlax.

"L- Lax?" Diamond was speechless, he still couldn't believe Lax had evolved.

Lax smiled and proceeded to block the attack with a lot less effort than before. With the help of his fellow Snorlaxes and Don and Wig, they managed to deflect the attack into the sky.

"You did it, Dia!" Pearl cheered.

"Yeah!" Diamond smiled.

"Though..." Pearl adopted a thoughtful pose "Now I don't think we'll be able to use Lax in our Double Act..." he shrugged it off "We'll just think of something, right?"

"Yes!" Diamond replied.

-o-

Emerald sat on the ground to catch a breath. There was no end to this place! He had been walking and jumping for so long it seemed he had been running around in circles. He got up again, before resuming his walk.

"I need to find an exit..." he said.

-o-

"_**Tch!**_" Sird cursed "_**Luck is on their side.**_" she then pointed to the Dex Holders "_**Dialga, Palkia, Giratina! Aura Sphere!**_"

The three Sinnoh Dragons shot powerful Aura Spheres from their mouths. The Dex Holders started running to dodge the attacks.

"_**Don't stop!**_" Sird shouted, as Dialga, Palkia and Giratina continued shooting the Aura Spheres.

"It's raining Aura Spheres!" Pearl shouted as he ran.

"Hahahahaha!" Gold laughed after hearing Pearl.

"Senior Gold!" Pearl called.

"That was a good one." Gold said as he ran along with Pearl.

"You think so?" Pearl asked. Gold nodded "Hmm... Maybe I should add it to our book."

"You guys have a joke book?" Gold asked.

"Yes, we- Aah!" Pearl shouted as he was sent flying from the shock wave of the Aura Sphere attack along with Gold.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted "If you want to get hit, do it on your own!"

"Hey! I heard you!" Gold shouted back.

"I wanted you to hear!" Crystal replied, before running again.

"Tch!"

Ruby ran as he saw Sapphire running at him. He went to talk to her, but he saw an Aura Sphere coming straight at her from behind "Sapphire!" he shouted, extending his hand.

"Ruby!" Sapphire shouted, extending her own hand.

The two grabbed each other's hands, before jumping aside. Just then, two Aura Spheres collided right where Ruby and Sapphire had been. The two Aura Spheres then exploded sending the two Hoenn Dex Holders flying away. The shock wave was so strong they were forced to let go of each other's hands.

They landed on their backs, before seeing another Aura Sphere directed at them. They immediately got up and started running for their lives. However, Ruby tripped over.

"Ah!" Ruby shouted as he fell.

"Ruby!" Sapphire stopped running and turned back to see Ruby down. She went to help but a huge pain struck her injured leg, she would never make it in time now.

Ruby closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized that the Aura Sphere assault had stopped (and the running too).

"_**So, you're here too.**_" Sird said as she looked at Ruby's protector.

Ruby looked in shock at the one who had protected him. He couldn't believe it "Ce- Celebi?"

"What?" Gold shouted "What the Hell is Celebi doing here?"

In a flash, Celebi flew to Sird and put its hand over her chest.

"_**Huh?**_" Sird looked at Celebi in surprise, before realizing what it was and immediately punched it away "_**Don't even think about it! Groudon!**_" Celebi fell on the ground, just as Groudon hovered over it "_**Destroy it.**_"

"No!" Ruby shouted as he ran towards Groudon, but Kyogre's water attack sent him flying back.

"What the Hell are we waiting for?" Gold shouted to the other Dex Holders "Let's save it!" he charged ahead.

"_**Too late.**_" Sird said, just as Groudon unleashed a fire attack, covering the entire zone in smoke.

From the smoke, Gold could see Celebi soaring through the air, defeated. Gold went and caught it. Celebi was badly burnt.

"Senior Yellow." Gold said as he delivered Celebi to her.

"Got it." Yellow said as she took Celebi into her arms, before starting to heal it.

"_**Now!**_" Sird's voice was heard, before several small rocks were shot out of the smoke cloud, hitting Gold at high speed.

"Agh!" Gold shouted in pain as he fell on the ground.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted.

"_**Now!**_" Sird's voice was heard, before several small rocks were shot out of the smoke cloud, hitting Gold at high speed.

"Agh!" Gold shouted in pain as he fell on the ground.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted, before stopping "Huh?"

"This is...!" Platinum said to herself "But why?"

"The Time Distortion is back." Silver said, as he dragged Gold back.

"I noticed that!" Gold shouted.

"This is...!" Platinum said to herself "But why?"

"The Time Distortion is back." Silver said, as he dragged Gold back.

"I noticed that!" Gold shouted, before grinning "You didn't need to tell me twice."

"Shut up." Silver said as he let go.

"This must be because of Celebi." Green said "Perhaps it was stopping the Time Distortion from happening, but now that it has been defeated..."

"Nothing can stop the Time Distortion!" Platinum concluded.

Gold slowly got up "This means we can save Emerald now, right?"

"Yes." Green said.

Gold started running in a flash "Then let's go!"

-o-

When he arrived at the edge of the platform, he looked down. All he could see was darkness. It was as if it were some kind of void. Maybe the exit would be there. It was a crazy idea, but who knows? He decided to jump down to see what happened.

"Okay." Emerald breathed in "Here I go!" he jumped.

-o-

"Saur! Razor Leaf!" Red shouted as Saur shot leaves at Groudon.

"_**Don't play dumb with me!**_" Sird shouted as Groudon unleashed a stream of fire that vaporized Saur's leaves.

Palkia shot a DragonBreath at Green, who replied with the same attack.

"Charizard, DragonBreath!" Green shouted as the two attacks clashed. Palkia's attack was stronger, but it didn't seem to be packing as much power as before "Charizard!"

Green's Charizard stopped his DragonBreath and simply jumped away, avoiding the attack.

"_**Don't play dumb with me!**_" Sird shouted as Groudon unleashed a stream of fire that vaporized Saur's leaves.

Palkia shot a DragonBreath at Green, who replied with the same attack.

"Charizard, DragonBreath!" Green shouted as the two attacks clashed. Palkia's attack was stronger, but it didn't seem to be packing as much power as before "Charizard!"

Green's Charizard stopped his DragonBreath and simply jumped away, avoiding the attack.

"What's this? Something's wrong..." Green said to himself.

"It is, isn't it?" Blue said, surprising Green.

"How did you-" Green halted "Never mind... You noticed it too?"

"Yes." Blue said "Ever since Sird 'transformed', her Pokémon got a huge boost in power, but it also started dropping rather quickly since then."

"That doesn't stop them from getting occasional peaks." Green said.

"Yes." Blue said "Ever since Sird 'transformed', her Pokémon got a huge boost in power, but it also started dropping rather quickly since then."

"That doesn't stop them from getting occasional peaks." Green said.

"Look at her." Blue said.

Green looked at Sird, to see her occasionally panting in between her attacks "It seems the 'transformation' is also depleting her energy."

"Exactly." Blue said "In other words, she's fighting a losing battle."

"We still need to be careful at those energy peaks." Green said "If she's catches us off guard it'll be over for us."

"Senior Gold!" Platinum called.

Gold looked at Platinum, who was pointing to the sky. He then saw a hole in the middle of the sky "Is that it?"

"It appears so." Platinum replied.

"Very well." Gold said, before hopping on the Togekiss. He turned to Platinum "You stay here!" he flew up without giving the Sinnoh girl a chance to respond.

Sird looked up, seeing Gold flying _'Trying an attack from above?' _"_**It's not gonna work!**_"

Rayquaza flew up, stopping Togetaro right on its tracks "Oh, sh*t." Gold cursed, before Rayquaza unleashed a Hyper Beam on him.

"Aero!" Red shouted, as Gold saw another Hyper Beam clashing with Rayquaza's "Gold! Go ahead!"

"Yes!" Gold said as Togetaro flew past Rayquaza. He looked as the hole got bigger. He didn't know how this 'Distortion World' thing was, but if it meant saving Emerald, he would go to the ends of Hell itself to do it.

"Gold!" Gold heard Silver's voice. He looked down to see an incoming Spacial Rend.

Before he could do anything, Togetaro pushed Gold off, saving his trainer from getting teleported somewhere else.

"Togetaro!" Gold shouted as he extended his hand forward (as if trying to stop the Togekiss from getting hit).

Suddenly, he felt a huge boost in speed, before looking up. He was grabbing a Honchkrow's foot. That was it! Silver had sent him his Honchkrow because of the Spacial Rend.

"Nice one, Silver!" Gold shouted, before looking forward.

Suddenly, something came out of the hole. Gold managed to see it was Emerald. He was falling too fast, Gold would never make it if he flew down. So, Gold let go of the Honchkrow and fell down.

"Whoaaah!" Emerald shouted as he fell.

"Emerald!" Gold shouted as he tried to catch up.

Emerald looked up "Gold!"

"Emerald!" Gold extended his hand, but Emerald was too short to reach it. Gold then noticed Emerald was pointing down "What!"

"Volcano!" Emerald shouted, still pointing down. They were going to fall on a volcano!

"Shit!" Gold cursed, he reached for Emerald once more, but he couldn't.

"Emerald!" Gold extended his hand, but Emerald was too short to reach it. Gold then noticed Emerald was pointing down "What!"

"Volcano!" Emerald shouted, still pointing down. They were going to fall on a volcano!

"Shit!" Gold cursed, he reached for Emerald once more, but he couldn't.

"Flygon! Sandstorm!" they heard a voice, before getting hit by a sandstorm.

Gold closed his eyes to protect them from the sand, but suddenly felt Emerald's hand. He immediately grabbed it, but he still didn't know how to get them out of the volcano.

Just then, he felt like he was being carried. When he opened his eyes, he could see Emerald and the boy who had brought the Pokédex.

"Thank God I made it on time!" Wally said.

"Thanks a bunch, Wally!" Emerald said.

Wally brought Gold and Emerald to the others. Gold hopped off Wally's Flygon and reunited with his Pokémon, as Emerald did the same with his.

"So..." Gold started "Why are we all lined up?"

"Sird's power over the Legendary Pokémon is fading away." Green said.

"The moment it collapses, we're going to attack all together!" Red said.

"I see..." Gold looked at Sird.

"_**Tch! What do you think you're going to do?**_" Sird shouted "_**Didn't you see what happens when you try to attack me head-on?**_" suddenly a huge pain struck her body "Ugh!"

"Now!" Green shouted "Give it all you've got!"

"Yeah!" the other Dex Holders shouted.

-o-

_**The Ultimate attack! Will it work?**_

-o-

And that was the chapter. It was the shortest chapter of the story, probably because of how rushed it was.

Seeing how I felt that I 'screwed up', I merged two chapters into one. At first, this chapter was going to be about Yellow, and Emerald would only make a comeback in the next chapter.

I'm not that satisfied with the chapter because it takes away most of the 'dramatic' effect of Emerald's "death", due to his comeback being right after that event.

Just for the record, you probably noticed that some parts of the text are duplicated. Those duplicated parts represent the Time Distortion. If you don't remember how the Time Distortion goes, just read the climax of the DP arc, you'll see it's basically the same as I portrayed.

Anyway, the end of this fic is near, if you still want (or not) that sequel and haven't voted yet, do so.

Have an awesome day.


	12. VS Archeops

Hey guys! So, are you ready for the last chapter of _VS Sird_?

Yes, this is the last chapter of the fic. And it is very short, that is why I managed to finish it so quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokémon or Pokémon Special, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Hidenori Kusaka, respectively.

-o-

"_**Tch! What do you think you're going to do?**_" Sird shouted "_**Didn't you see what happens when you try to attack me head-on?**_" suddenly a huge pain struck her body "Ugh!"

"Now!" Green shouted "Give it all you've got!"

"Yeah!" the other Dex Holders shouted.

"Agh!" Sird coughed blood, before falling to one knee "What's... this...?"

"GO!" the Dex Holders shouted.

Sird looked forward to see a horde of attacks coming at her. She widened her eyes at the realization she would lose.

When the attack connected, there was a flash of light, and in that instant, all of the Legendary Pokémon controlled by Sird were defeated. She flied before falling on her back, unable to get up.

"It's..." Yellow fell to her knees when she relaxed her muscles "It's over..."

"N... No..." Sird forced her body to get up "It's not over... I won't allow it..."

"Uh?" Red looked in surprise as Sird slowly got up.

"I..." Sird gave one step "... can't..." she gave another step, before falling to her side "My body... won't... move..."

"Of course." Green replied "Ever since that crazy transformation, the energy in your body was drained away."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Gold asked "When Ataro smashed the device she was using to control the Legendaries, she transformed."

Celebi got out of Yellow's hands, before flying over to Sird and place a hand on her chest again. It then proceeded to seemingly pull something out of Sird.

"Ugh!" Sird winced at the pain "Agh! AAAAAAGH!" she screamed as Celebi continued.

Celebi pulled out what seemed to be a black and white ball.

"What's that?" Ruby asked "It looks like the Red Orb."

"Yeah." Sapphire said "And the Blue Orb too."

"Is it used to control Pokémon as well?" Ruby asked.

"That..." Sird started "That was my last resort..."

"Last resort?" Emerald asked.

"I was hoping I would never use that..." Sird explained as she tried to get up again "Because..." she fell again "Well, you see the results."

Platinum looked at the ball "Where did you find such a thing?"

"I didn't find it, it was given to me." Sird replied "It was in a region far away. Basically on the other side of the world."

"What?" Crystal said "The other side of the world?"

"It would be too troublesome to explain you." Sird replied. She tried to get up again, but failed, falling on her back. It ironic, actually. The thing that got her defeated was what she had been saving for last, this was supposed to be her trump card "Hehe..."

"What's so funny?" Blue asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyway." Sird said "I'm going to die here."

Without a word, Red walked up to Sird and helped her getting up, shocking both the Dex Holders and Sird herself.

"What are you doing, Red?" Green asked.

"C'mon, guys." Red said as he helped Sird walk "We're not killers. Our duty was to defeat her, not to kill her."

"Oh, that's it." Green said "Bearing in mind how fired up you were when we came here, I'm surprised you did what you just did."

"Yes, I was quite angry at her in the beginning." Red said "But seeing her like this..."

"Tch! Taking pity of me!" Sird cursed "How humiliating..."

"Anyway, let's get out of here." Red said, receiving nods from the other Dex Holders.

"W- wait." Sird said "I... want you to have something." she slowly reached for her pocket, before taking out a small box, she handed it to Red "Open it... Consider that as a reward for defeating me."

When Red opened the box, a flash appeared, forcing the Dex Holders to close their eyes for a short time. When they opened their eyes, they could see their Pokédexes on the floor. They immediately went to pick them up. Green picked up Red's and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Red said as he put the Pokédex in his pocket. He then turned to Sird "Why this sudden cange of heart?"

"As I said, it's a reward for defeating me..." Sird replied.

Suddenly, Sird felt a huge pain on her back "Ugh!" she coughed blood as she fell unconscious on the ground, despite Red's assistance.

The Dex Holders looked at Sird in shock and surprise. What had happened?

"Hmph! Losing to these miserable kids!" a voice said from above.

All the Dex Holders looked up to see a stranger riding an unknown Flying Pokémon. They noticed he was holding the ball Celebi had pulled out of Sird. They then looked at Celebi, who was knocked out on te floor.

"Who are you!" Red shouted.

The man ignored Red "So, it causes massive energy depletion..." he said to himself as he looked at the ball "On both the controler and the controlled." he then put the ball inside a bag "As I thought, it needs perfecting."

"I said, Who are you!" Red shouted "Saur! Ra- Uh?"

"Archeops, Rock Slide." the man ordered, as rocks started falling over the Dex Holders.

"Damn it!" Red cursed "Saur, Razor Leaf on the rocks!"

As the Dex Holders took their time in stopping the rocks from hitting them, the man flew away.

"Wait!" Red shouted, but to no avail. The man was too far for them to catch him "Damn!"

"No!" Diamond shouted "Stop!"

"What is it, Dia?" Pearl asked.

"The Lake Guardians!" Diamond pointed up in the sky, the Lake Guardians were pursuing the man.

"What? Oh, man!" Pearl cursed.

"What can we do?" Diamond asked.

"Well..." Pearl turned to the Dex Holders and their Pokémon "We can't do much right now. We and our Pokémon are exhausted. I'm afraid we'll have to leave that man and the Lake Guardians for later."

"But-"

"Pearl is right." Platinum said "If we want to know what's going on, we need to rest first."

Diamond still wanted to go after the Lake Guardians, but his friends were right. In their state, they wouldn't go far, they had to wait... "Okay..."

"Umm... Red?" Yellow called.

"What is it, Yellow?" Red asked.

"I think that what we need the most is some rest, don't you agree?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, sure." Red said "Why do you-"

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz... Yellow fell asleep.

"Hmph. It's only natural, dont you think?" Green said.

"Yes." Red replied "After all, Yellow used her powers over and over again..."

"Okay!" Gold shouted, becoming the center of attentions "Let's get outta here!"

-o-

Sometime later...

-o-

He reached the island, before hopping off his Archeops. He retrieved it into his Pokéball as he looked at the Iron Gate in front of him.

Out of his pocket, he took a medallion, and pressed it against a mark beside the gate. The door opened and he went in.

"So? How was it?" a voice asked as he walked in.

"It is as you planned, sir." he said "Sird was forced to use the Control Orb against the Pokédex Holders, and lost the battle."

"I see..." the voice said "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir." he replied as he took the ball out of his bag "Apparently, the Control Ball causes intensive energy depletion, for both the controler and the controlled Pokémon."

"Hmm... So, it was a failure after all." the voice said "Well, serves Sird right, for disobeying my orders."

The man didn't respond.

"Anyway, do you have any intel on the Pokédex Holders?" the voice asked.

"Nothing outside of what we already know, sir." he said.

"Very well." the voice "Good job, you're dismissed. Leave the Control Ball in the Research Department before you leave."

"Thank you, sir." he said.

"Oh, and one more thing." the voice said "Tell the Proelium Unitas to proceed in two weeks."

"Yes, sir." the man nodded.

-o-

And that was the chapter. No, I'm not trolling you guys.

This chapter is short because it's both an end to the 'Sird affair' and a prologue to the sequel. Yes, I'm making a sequel. It was 4(Yes)-2(No), though technically it was 5(Yes)-1(No), because of POKESPE-FAN's misclicking. So, as you can see, the results are pretty clear.

I told you that I was going to make a different ending. Because if there's one thing I don't like about stories, is seeing different arcs with no connections, so I changed the ending into the prologue of the next fic.

As you can see, I'm including Gen V Pokémon as part of the villainious party. I thought that the advantage of using unknown Pokémon to the Dex Holders would provide a way to make the upcoming battles more exciting and strategic.

The fic will be entitled _Pokémon Special: Adventure Arc_ or _Pokémon Adventures: Special Arc_. Yeah, crappy names, I know, it's just playing with the English and Japanese names for PokéSpe.

Because it was simple to do (and I wasn't that busy during the weekend) I managed to do the cover for the sequel. Here's the URL (without the brackets): **(tomnamikaze).(deviantart).com(/#/d5dm5rz)**

So, have an awesome day and I'll see you guys in the next fic!


End file.
